Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Global Operation
by PowerZone
Summary: STORY REWRITTEN. Technology today can do so much good. But in the the wrong hands, it can cause confusion and chaos to a worldwide extent. To combat the threat, a new tech-savvy attorney joins the Wright and Co. Office through a variety of cases to uncover a plot that would bring catastrophe into the world. Six new cases. One chance to stop the chaos. In Progress: EPISODE 3
1. Global Operation Introduction

**Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone! PowerZone here.

I had to rewrite a lot of the parts from the original concept of the Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Global Operation fanfiction. I had the liberty during my break time from school work to look at details and events and I found out that a lot of these don't really fit together. My case on point was Episode 2: Turnabout on Strings (the original title). It felt somewhat rushed and didn't have that feel-good satisfaction in the end. So far, I'm very satisfied with Episode 1 (The Fiery Turnabout) and Episode 3 (The Stormy Turnabout), but I'll just make minor changes (spelling errors, continuity details, etc.). Episode 2, however, is going to have a lot of rework. Plus, I wanted to conform it to the new storyline from the conclusion of Spirit of Justice – so expect some massive spoilers in this story.

To those who faithfully reviewed and followed the story, I do apologize if I had to rework everything from the bottom up. Nevertheless, constructive criticisms are still highly appreciated.

I changed Episode 1's title from "The Fiery Turnabout" to "The Turbulent Turnabout." I didn't see a lot of fiery impact in the details of the story, so I changed it to something that had more suspense – like turbulence. And given that the case centered around an airport incident (which is highly overrated, I apologize), it made sense to change the title to reflect the setting. Plus, my main culprit remains the same, though I wanted to give him a little more character.

And finally, enjoy my new introduction.

* * *

An unfamiliar male's voice could be heard, echoing around the darkness, as he monologued a grim message for the world. _"The days are advanced. We are in an era in which change is constant, unavoidable."_

In a courtroom, somewhere in Europe, the Judge struck down his gavel three times. It appeared to be the end of a trial. In the defense bench, a uniformed law student together with his mentor stayed on the defense's bench. The student was watching the mentor perform his closing statement. A few words were exchanged between his mentor, the defense attorney, and the prosecutor, a female one who hailed from the United States.

But before the Court could hand down its ruling, the defense attorney suddenly gasped and clutched his chest. The student stood up and assisted his mentor, but he could only do so much.

Instantly, a bailiff called for a medic, who arrived at the courtroom a few seconds later. Pandemonium reigned in the room while spectators murmured among themselves out of concern and fear. The prosecution couldn't do anything. The Judge asked for updates on the attorney's condition.

Suddenly, the defense attorney groaned loudly with a gargle before his body went limp.

In deafening silence around them and as the environment went into slow motion, the student was calling out his mentor's name, the medic was performing CPR, and the Judge was issuing orders. The spectators immediately started filing out while the prosecutor also made her way to the defense table.

The surroundings went black.

 _"Gone are the days of primitive means to arrive at the truth."_

In surreal vision, a cargo plane was in flight to Los Angeles when its engines exploded, violently rocking the plane and blowing a hole to its cargo hold.

 _"We have advanced technology in our disposal."_

A bullet went through a man in a lab coat. The man collapsed on his seat as his head landed on the table. Nearby him was a computer.

 _"But when it is used for a malevolent purpose…_

A woman was seemingly trapped in a block of near-frozen liquid. There were a dozen more blocks scattered around the area in which it looked like a warehouse.

 _"… then we can only do so little to stop it."_

A woman emerges through the darkness as she stands over the dead body of a lawyer. She remains motionless and stoic, but looks unable to process everything that happened.

 _"Yet, even without technology, we can still get to the truth…"_

Emergency workers rescued injured crew members from a plane that crashed. However, one of the crew members was already dead from a stab wound.

 _"… and prevent a global catastrophe from happening."_

A bomb is dropped in the middle of the city during the night. When it lands, it does not deal any explosive damage. Instead, a bright blue magnetic wave pulses throughout the city. Immediately in its radius, lights are shut down, computer become jammed, and planes caught lose control and spiral toward the ground. In no more than a minute, the city is razed with flames from buildings and vehicles while explosions ravage parts of the city.

* * *

 **One year later after the events of Spirit of Justice…**

The rookie attorney was clutching his cellphone as he walked down the arrival area of the International Airport. He had blue ruffled hair arranged by a modest amount of wax. He had an overflowing and infectious enthusiasm drawn from his eager smile and twinkling eyes. In his light blue silky vest over his light pink polo and his dark green slacks and his brown neatly polished leather shoes, the one feature that made him prominent in his confidence was the attorney's badge neatly pinned over his left collar.

The cellphone was one-of-few models with an operating system designed to aid law enforcement and attorneys in their line of work. He was not lucky to receive it. Special circumstances abroad passed the cellphone down to him, believing that he could put the phone to good use.

In the distance, two attorneys were waving at him. One of them was an enthusiastic young woman with orange hair and a yellow suit. The other one could be obvious with his signature spiky hair and blue tuxedo.

"Welcome to America," Phoenix Wright greeted him. The two of them shook hands. "So you're the one he was talking about?"

The attorney turned around for a moment. "Yes. It's very nice to meet you."

Phoenix Wright had contacts abroad, courtesy of Athena and a few other international attorneys, whom he could establish to fill his office and look for more answers.

By then, the Kingdom of Khura'in was already filling its share of lawyers and prosecutors. They were also tied up to a brewing international incident, escalating into global concern once the news got out.

"I take it you've been well?" Athena told the new attorney.

The new attorney nodded. "Never been better," he answered, a slightly childish voice for a twenty-year old leaving his lips. "I think I have everything with me." With a curious disposition, he turned to Phoenix. "So when do I start work?"

"Work's not going to be easy, Mercury," Phoenix told him pleasantly.

The attorney's name was Mercury Thinker. He was an American-born attorney raised in the United Kingdom and had secured his attorney's badge a few months prior to his return. He was prompted to return to his roots because of the cellphone he was still carrying and because of the incident that occurred in the courtroom abroad.

"I want to know what happened," Mercury told his new superior. "In that courtroom. I mean I've seen it, but I don't understand it all."

Phoenix looked into the eyes of the recruit. He could tell that Mercury was serious in his search for answers. "We'll discover the truth once we get everything out into the open."

"Just another day in the office, huh, boss?" piped Athena.

Phoenix looked out of the window and into the night sky. A light rain had already fallen while thunderclouds continued gathering over the city.

"Just another day, indeed," muttered Phoenix.

Little did they know that their first case would have to come very soon.


	2. The Turbulent Turnabout Trial pt1

**PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY: GLOBAL OPERATION**

 **~~~ EPISODE 1: THE TURBULENT TURNABOUT ~~~  
~~~ INTRODUCTION ~~~**

"Electrical problem."

"Where?"

"And damage to No. 1 engine."

The plane captain reached for the radio and contacted the other side of the line. "Air traffic, how far to the runway?"

In the air traffic control tower, one of the air traffic controllers responded to the captain's call. "Eight." Eight miles.

There was a pause. Then the captain spoke, "We'll make it."

The soft whirring of the plane as it descended through the rainy clouds over the coast of Los Angeles were interrupted by a deafening explosion, rocking the plane violently.

"What's that?"

One of the crew members assessed the situation. "Engines 1 and 2 are down! They're…"

The captain immediately responded. "Brace your positions! Report status."

Another crew member, stationed in the cargo hold, was looking around and assessing the environment. Because of the previous explosion, some of the lights in the cargo hold went out. "There's a box here near the…"

Suddenly, another explosion rocked the plane, knocking the crew member out as he hit his head on the wall.

"I'm hit!" came one of the crew members through the radio.

The captain sounded frantic. "What?"

"Shrapnel… debris everywhere," answered the first crew member, the one who stated that the two engines were down. "Crews 3 and 4 are knocked out."

The captain grunted. "We're almost there. Crews, get everyone out of the shaft!"

At that moment, a second air traffic controller responded, "All runways available. Pick your spot. You're four to touchdown."

The first controller said in response but to the other controller, "I'll go get Captain Hugo. He has the manual."

The plane captain responded over the radio, "We're three." At three miles to touchdown, however, a third explosion rocked the plane. The cargo plane had suffered extensive damage but, to the captain's amazement, was still flying strong. Would they make it?

"What happened? Crew?"

One of the crew members who managed to endure the three explosions responded through their radio, "We made it."

The plane captain felt relieved for a moment. "Alright, we advise everyone to brace for impact."

All of a sudden, another explosion rocked the plane. This time, it came from the cargo hold.

"Can't those things stop?" The captain was gritting through his teeth.

"It's from that box?" The volume of the crew member was inaudible because of the strong wind that passed through a hole. This was confirmed when the cockpit of the plane began blaring warning signals.

"Dammit," hissed the captain.

The air traffic controller went back on transmission. "You're already visible."

"We just have to make it there," grunted the plane captain.

Taking the opportunity, the plane captain did everything he could to assess the situation while he fixed the controls and relied on the master caution feature to override. However, when he flipped the switch for the landing gear, he panicked.

"I can't get the landing gear down!"

"Override!" said the air traffic controller.

"No! I can't!"

"Override!"

The captain, desperate to land the plane safely, realized it was too late to do so. In his panic to override the alarm, he did not slow down the plane as it approached the runway in a deadly breakneck speed.

"Mayday! Mayday!" called the captain. "Do you…? Gah…!"

All of a sudden, another explosion, this time a softer one and not as lengthy as the other ones, was heard before the transmission cut off.

In the air traffic control tower, the first controller quickly bounced off from his seat and scrambled out of the radio room, leaving the second controller in his way. The first controller descended the lonely stairs and approached a figure slowly making their way upstairs.

The lightning suddenly flashed, pulsing through the glass windows like an eerie scene in a spooky classic movie.

"Captain Hugo!" the controller said, recognizing the figure behind his gray uniform and the captain's cap. "We have an emergency!"

The first person, Captain Hugo, looked up, his mustache frizzed with stress. "Hm? I'm aware of that."

"Yes, sir… and…" When the controller looked up, his eyes registered with realization… and fright. "Wait, you're…!"

*BANG*

The glass window crashed as a person was hurled backward. The body, already pierced by a gunshot bullet to the heart, fell five floors down with the sparkling shattered glass as the raindrops plunked on his lifeless body. As it landed with a thud on the grass below, the victim's eyes rolled upward one last time to see the silhouette of a person with long hair gracefully fleeting with the wind gathering through the glass hole before the victim rolled into the oblivion of eternal darkness of the night.

* * *

 **~~~ PART 1: DAY 1 TRIAL FORMER ~~~**

 **August 12; 9:18 AM  
District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 3**

*RING* beeped the cellphone. Athena picked up her phone from the defendant lobby table and answered the call. "Athena Cykes here," she answered.

From the other side of the phone, a cheerful male voice responded, "Good morning! And good luck with the trial!"

"M-Mercury?" she said.

"Yep. I'm still looking for anything related to the case. I have a feeling something big will come out."

"Uh-huh… good luck on that one!"

"Hmm, why less cheerful today?"

Athena sighed. "It's just… I haven't conducted a trial for a while."

"And you'll be fine out there," Mercury piped, his enthusiasm beaming straight into Athena's soul just from words over telecommunication.

"Heh, thanks!"

"That was some talk," a confident voice said behind Athena.

Athena turned to talk to her client, a woman her height and dressed in a suit for air traffic controllers in the International Airport. She did not seem nervous today, probably in the faith that Athena would get her off the hook.

"One of my co-workers wished us good luck," Athena told her client.

"How very thoughtful."

Athena nodded then flashed a victory sign. "Just hang in there and this will be done in a jiffy."

The client smiled. "I'm glad you're still energetic even after these years."

( _"Our client for today is Anna Nuncer. She works at the International Airport as an air traffic controller. We were classmates only for a year when I was in primary. I owe her for finding enthusiasm. Now I have to return the favor."_ )

"Our boss always told us to keep smiling," Athena said.

"And the evidence?"

"Right! I might have found a good lead."

"Sounds good," Anna smiled.

( _"Actually, I never really got the chance to review the evidence because of the sudden request… But still…!")_

"Well, I just hope it ends well," said another voice behind the two ladies.

Athena turned around to see a youthful man wearing a pilot's uniform. He had long flowing jet-black hair that curled down to his shoulders. He had a fair complexion, a seemingly nasty but determined attitude, and a demeanor that made him look like a prankster. The shiny silver nameplate over his chest read his name, "Capt. Baerdly Flynn."

"Capt. Flynn, you're here!" said Anna, relieved.

Flynn nodded. "Like I said yesterday, Anna. You're innocent."

Anna sighed. "If… if only it were that easy."

Flynn smiled, almost ear-to-ear. He turned to Athena. "Miss Lawyer, please do everything in your power to relieve her of all charges, y'hear?"

(" _I'm not really comfortable with his over-the-top personality, but…"_ )

Athena nodded. "Of course!" She pumped a fist to her other palm. "We'll do everything it takes!

Capt. Flynn nodded as he adjusted his nameplate. "I'll be watching from the gallery. Good luck!" With that, he strutted out from the defendant lobby.

"I'm glad I chose you to be my attorney," Anna said, relieved. "I hope this will end well for the both of us."

"You can count on that!" ( _"… if we won't be backed into corners all the time."_ )

The lobby doors flung open. "Will the defendant and her attorney proceed to Courtroom No. 2? The trial will begin shortly."

"It's time," Athena told Anna softly.

"Let's do this," Anna said, still smiling.

"Even as you're the one in trial, you're always on the bright side."

( _"My name is Athena Cykes, a lawyer in the what-I-believe esteemed Wright Anything Agency. I've been employed for a year and handled my own trials. The case today is your usual murder. The scene: the International Airport where our client works. Even though I had limited access to the crime scene, I've picked up some information from our client during our talk yesterday in the detention center."_ )

As Athena and Anna made their way to the courtroom while being assisted by two bailiffs, she reviewed the pieces of evidence through the holographic screen projected by Widget, her technological necklace. Anna was ahead with bailiffs on both side – not that she would escape easily but it was all part of the protocol.

There were two pieces of evidence accepted and listed in the Court Record during the pre-trial: (1) the victim's badge ripped off from his personage; the badge contained a set of unidentified fingerprints; (2) the flight recording delivered by representatives of the Aviation Board. Athena had listened to the flight recording numerous times and found a few spots to dig for questions.

( _"No turning back now… this is now or never!"_ ) Athena took a deep breath and followed her client into the courtroom.

* * *

 **August 12; 9:30 AM  
District Court; Courtroom No. 1**

 **DAY 1 – Court Is Now In Session; ALL RISE**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Anna Nuncer," the Judge announced.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," the prosecutor, Gaspen Payne, said.

( _"Wait… you?!"_ ) Athena slumped over her desk.

Gaspen Payne chuckled. "I apologize if I have to stand here as the prosecutor, young lady. You see, the prosecutor from the pre-trial fell ill. It's generous to have the chief prosecutor appoint me to head the case."

( _"Cut me some slack here! I'm calling in sick as well…"_ )

"Why him again?" Widget beeped.

The Judge cleared his throat. "It's better to have both sides ready than to have none at all. I'm sure we can agree on that, lady and gentleman."

Athena recovered from her momentary shock. "A-Anyway, the defense is ready."

The Judge turned to Prosecutor Payne. "Please proceed with the opening statement, Prosecutor Payne."

Payne cleared his throat mightily for the audience to listen as if his words were that of a divine messenger. "A week ago, news programs erupted with news of a sensational murder in the International Airport. Minutes after the crime, police apprehended a suspect – whom you see today standing in the defendant's box. And the murder…?" He pulled out copies of the autopsy report inside a manila envelope and had these distributed to the Judge and to the defense attorney. "The victim died of a gunshot wound."

Athena read the autopsy report. "It also said that he had 'multiple bruises on the torso and a snapped neck.' So why did the victim die from a gunshot wound?"

Payne flicked his bangs, his signature pose. "There's a photograph in the envelope that explains the situation."

Athena dug once more into the manila envelope and pulled out an envelope. While she viewed the gruesome picture, Payne explained, "After the victim was shot, he was tossed out from the window of the fifth floor of the control tower. The bruises suggest that he was thrown out a max of ten minutes after he died."

"I see…" ( _"What I don't understand is that why the poor soul would be thrown out of the window after being shot to death."_ )

"The Court accepts this into evidence," the Judge said.

 **Victim Autopsy Report added to the Court Record.**

"Now a question for the defendant," Payne directed to the defendant.

"What is it?" Anna said confidently, ready for the questions just as Athena told her to expect.

"Who is Hans Semblar?"

(" _They're talking about the victim."_ )

Anna breathed in and out. "Engineer Hans Semblar was also an air traffic control. We work together in the air traffic control with a few others."

"Thank you, Ms. Nuncer." Payne then told the members of the Court. "It is clear that Ms. Nuncer was around at the time of the crime." He held up a sheet of paper that contained what seemed to be a schedule. "Ms. Nuncer clocked in for work at nine that evening. Only her and the victim, Mr. Semblar, were the ones working that night – narrowing our list of suspects!"

 **Objection!** Athena blurted. "It is true that Ms. Nuncer and Mr. Semblar were manning the station that night. But they weren't the only ones present in the control tower."

"Is that so?" the Judge inquired.

Athena nodded. "The flight recorded presented during the pre-trial also captured information of the presence of one Captain Hugo."

The Judge fell into deep thought. "I believe it is best that we do a playback on the flight recording." While the bailiffs prepared the audio material, the Judge warned the attorneys and the members of the gallery to refrain from disclosing information to the public. He mentioned strict consequences of leakage. When the bailiffs finished their preparations, they attached the black box to the audio speakers. One of the bailiffs manned the audio equipment for the playback.

 _Crew 1: Electrical problem_

 _Captain: Where?_

 _Crew 1: And damage to No. 1 engine_

 _Captain: Air traffic, how far to the runway?_

 _Air Traffic Controller 1: Eight._

Payne called for a pause and told the Court that the voice they heard just now was the victim's. He also mentioned that they would hear a second air traffic controller whose voice would belong to the defendant.

"And how did you know this?" Athena asked.

"The previous prosecutor gave me the details yesterday," he said. When Payne finished, the recording continued.

 _Captain: We'll make it…_

 _*explosion some ten seconds later*_

 _Crew 2: What's that?_

 _Crew 1: Engines 1 and 2 are down! They're…_

 _Captain: Brace your positions! Report status._

 _Crew 3: There's a box here near the…_

 _*another explosion*_

 _Crew 1: I'm hit!_

 _Captain: What?_

 _Crew 2: Shrapnel… debris everywhere. Crews 3 and 4 are knocked out._

 _Captain: *grunting* We're almost there. Crews, get everyone out of the shaft!_

 _ATC 2: All runways available. Pick your spot. You're four to touchdown._

 _ATC 1: I'll go get Captain Hugo. He has the manual._

 _ATC 2: Alright, return quickly._

 _Captain: We're three._

 _*another explosion*_

 _Captain: W-What happened? Crew?_

 _Crew 2: We made it._

 _Captain: Alright, we advise everyone to brace for impact._

 _Crew 2: We…_

 _*another explosion, louder*_

 _Captain: Can't those things stop?_

 _Crew 2: It's from that box!_

 _Captain: Dammit…!_

 _ATC 2: You're already visible and on fire._

 _Captain: We just have to make it there!_

 _*silence between tower and plane for fifteen seconds while the captain struggles*_

 _Captain: I can't get the landing gear down!_

 _ATC 2: Override!_

 _Crew 1: Wh-What's happened…?_

 _Captain: No! I can't…! Gah…!_

 _ATC 2: Override!_

 _Captain: Mayday…! Mayday…! Do you…? *a bang is heard then transmission cuts off*_

When the transmission cut off, the members of the gallery were murmuring among themselves. The murmuring was silenced by three raps of the Judge and his call for order.

"It was established by the Aviation Board that the explosions heard in the audio were from electrical faults causing the engines to explode," finished Payne.

Athena nodded. "The evening of the murder was also the evening of the plane crash in the runway of the airport. Needless to say, these two events are something not to overlook."

"You're not suggesting… a connection?" Payne asked Athena.

Athena folded her arms. "We can't be too sure yet." (" _When you really think about it, it's hard to dismiss these events as two isolated cases."_ )

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Call your first witness."

Smugly, Payne declared, "The prosecution would like the defendant to take the stand."


	3. The Turbulent Turnabout Trial pt2

The bailiff assisted Anna Nuncer from the defendant's seat to the witness stand. She was sworn in and ready for the prosecutor's questions.

"Please state your name and your occupation prior to your arrest," Payne instructed.

"My name is Anna Nuncer. I work as an air traffic controller in the International Airport."

"Thank you. On the night of the crime, you were spotted at the crime scene. Do you deny this?"

Anna looked down, unable to look at the prosecutor or her attorney. "No," she answered.

"And you were spotted holding the murder weapon," Payne continued.

"Excuse me," the Judge interrupted, "what was the murder weapon?"

"The cause of death was a gunshot wound to the heart," Payne answered as he presented his evidence, a .18 caliber Browning. The gun was sealed inside a plastic bag. "It would be too obvious already about the importance of this gun: her fingerprints were found on that gun."

(" _I learned from Mr. Wright that fingerprints on the murder weapon alone do not make them the murderer. But I have to know better to find out why they would be there in the first place."_ )

 **Browning added to the Court Record.**

"Please describe the crime scene, Prosecutor Payne," the Judge told the prosecutor.

Payne flinched. "Y-Your Honor, given the nature of the sudden request from the chief prosecutor, I was unable to conduct a formal investigation."

( _"Even so, you should at least know the nature of the case."_ )

The Judge understood. "I guess we have to call the lead detective of the case then."

"I can explain that," came a voice from the courtroom doorway.

All heads turned to the confident newcomer who stepped forward down the stairs and approached the witness stand. He had blue ruffled hair arranged by a modest amount of wax. The newcomer had an overflowing and infectious enthusiasm drawn from his eager smile and twinkling eyes. In his black-and-white vertically striped vest over his pale blue polo and his navy blue slacks and his jet-black neatly polished leather shoes, the one feature that made him prominent in his confidence was the attorney's badge neatly pinned over his left collar.

"W-Who are you?" Gaspen Payne asked.

"My name is Mercury Thinker," he answered smoothly, showing no sign of nervousness or confusion. His enthusiasm, combined with his pose, irritated the prosecutor, though Gaspen Payne was not one to rant at inappropriate moments. "I am co-counsel and working with the Wright and Co. Law Offices."

The crowd broke into whispers of mixed impressions.

"Back already?" Athena asked him.

Mercury turned to him. "Yep," he answered.

(" _For a twenty year old, he sure has quite a childish voice. But I can't fault him there…"_ )

"Mr. Thinker," the Judge addressed the second attorney, "do we have the pleasure of your interruption during the trial?"

Mercury frowned for a moment. "Well, Your Honor, the prosecutor is quite speechless in getting the trial going for failure to describe the crime scene." He smiled. "I'm here to keep the trial going."

Athena was hunched over. "Should you be on our side?"

"Don't worry Athena," Mercury told her reassuringly. "I'm on your side, but… I also want this trial to have a fair ending."

The whispers subsided when the Judge told Mercury to continue.

Mercury turned to Athena. "I'll be sending pictures and the crime scene map via Bluetooth to your Mood Matrix program now." He took out his cellphone and began working on the procedure. Though it was part of Courtroom protocol to put cellphones away, Mercury's use of the cellphone was helpful in the trial and uncovering the truth. His phone contained a handful of applications (called apps) that helped Athena and Apollo discover hidden sides of witnesses.

"Got them," Athena announced ten seconds later. She had Widget produce holographic images. "Let's see what the crime scene map shows."

The crime scene map was displayed on the overhead projector for the members of the Court to see. "The crime happened on the fifth floor stairway of the control tower," Mercury explained. "Just beyond the corridor is the control room where Ms. Nuncer and Mr. Semblar work." He used a laser pointer to direct areas as he continued describing the crime scene. "At this area midway the semi-circular staircase is a large glass window. That glass window was shattered."

"That we believe is the same glass window in which the victim was thrown through to the ground," Payne said.

"Did you find anything else?" Athena asked as she browsed through the photographs.

"Most of the photographs I sent you are just for visualization," Mercury told her. "The last photograph should contain something interesting."

Athena scrolled to the last photograph. "It's… the bottom of the window."

"Notice something unusual?"

(" _Hmm, not that I can see it but… wait, it's not that I can't see it. It's…"_ )

"That's right," Mercury said, reading Athena's thoughtful then revealing expression like a book. "There's something in there that shouldn't be there."

"And what is that?" Payne asked.

"Glass shards," Athena answered before giving Mercury a chance to answer, although Mercury would let Athena take the opportunity. The answer gave her an idea. ( _"Wait… if glass shards are missing, then there should be…"_ ) She reviewed the autopsy report once more and took another hard look at the photograph.

"There are glass shards on the victim," Athena said, helping the Court recall the state of the victim. "However, there do not seem to be any glass shards on the surrounding area." She inspected the rest of the photograph. There was a small path that circled around the perimeter of the outside area that led to a ladder leading down to the ground.

"Now that's mysterious," Mercury said thoughtfully. "How did the glass shards disappear?"

The Judge struck down his gavel. "I believe you have provided the Court valuable information about the crime scene."

 **Victim's Autopsy Report updated in the Court Record.**

 **Windowsill Photograph added to the Court Record.**

Mercury bowed like a gentleman. "Thank you, Your Honor."

"Thanks a bunch," Athena flashed a thumbs up. Mercury joined her in the defense's seat.

"Let's return to the questioning," Payne told Anna. "Mr. Thinker was generous to lend his assistance in describing the crime scene. We go back to the issue. You were spotted at the crime scene while holding the murder weapon. The question is: what were you doing at the staircase?"

Anna straightened up and turned to the prosecutor. "I was at the staircase because Mr. Semblar hadn't returned after he called for Captain Hugo."

"Where is Captain Hugo's office?"

"He works at a separate area just near the control room. On that evening, he told us that he would be going to the entrance."

"Did he say why?"

"No."

Payne twirled his hair as he fished for more questions. "So if Mr. Semblar did not return and you went to find him – all during the duration of the call for mayday – why bring the gun to the crime scene?"

Athena leaned forward. (" _They're poking on the issue of the Browning. Why would she have a Browning in the first place?"_ )

"Maybe she witnessed something that seemed way off for her," Mercury said softly.

"Ms. Nuncer, please give the Court your testimony about going to the crime scene," the Judge told her.

* * *

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY: THE CRIME SCENE**

 **The flight recording had ended when I heard that loud bang in the transmission.**

 **I realized that Engr. Semblar did not return after calling Capt. Hugo.**

 **We were all issued a Browning gun for safety purposes in cases of threat.**

 **When I arrived from the top of the stairs, the window was already shattered.**

"That loud bang, could that have been another of the explosions that we keep hearing in the recording?" Payne inquired as soon as Anna finished her testimony.

Anna shook her head. "It was very much different than an explosion. If you ask me, it was a short sharp noise – compared to the explosions with a long loud boom."

"As of this moment, the Aviation Board is continuing their investigation on the other sounds found in the recording," Athena told her. "Conclusions are yet to be drawn."

"Your witness," Payne tendered the defendant.

"Cross-examination, Ms. Cykes," the Judge said.

(" _Right… cross-examination. The part where I find contradictions and rub it to their faces."_ )

"Doesn't seem like there's any contradiction though," Mercury shared his thoughts. "Guess, we'll have to press for information."

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION: THE CRIME SCENE**

 **When I arrived from the top of the stairs, the window was already shattered.**

 **Hold it!** Athena projected the windowsill picture Mercury had sent her. "This windowsill in the fifth floor staircase was already shattered as you put it. Does this mean that the victim was already thrown out of the window?"

"I can't be too sure."

"Did you take a look out of the window?"

Anna looked down and clasped a hand to her chest. Athena and Mercury didn't need to probe that she did witness a terrible sense of sight.

Payne took his chance as he presented a new photograph. "Your Honor, this is a photograph that describes her presence at the crime scene." He had the photograph projected on the screen. The photograph was caught at an angle but it did capture Anna from behind walking up the staircase as she held the Browning on her left hand. Beyond Anna was the shattered window. It could only have been Anna since there were no other female controllers that night.

"Who took this photograph?" the Judge asked.

"One of the witnesses," Payne answered. "I shall call the witness after we find some answers from the defendant."

( _"There's no other way out of it… I can't present evidence otherwise. Though something about this picture bugs me."_ )

 **Witness Photograph added to the Court Record.**

( _"I might need to go back to that statement to present the contradiction."_ )

 **When I arrived from the top of the stairs, the window was already shattered.**

 **Objection!** Athena had her arm outstretched, her finger pointed at the witness. She took a deep breath. (" _How long have I waited to say that word while cross-examining?"_ ) She folded her arms and curved a smile. "Witness, there's one thing I would like to clarify. Where exactly were you when you saw that the window was shattered?"

Anna blinked, caught unaware. "I… I was at the top of the staircase as I already testified."

Athena shook her head and pointed to the witness photograph still at the screen. "Then why were you photographed going up the stairs instead of going down?"

The witness jerked but regained her composure after a brief moment.

"I… Your Honor, may I explain?"

"Please do."

"After I peeked out of the window, I panicked and I decided to call Captain Hugo," she answered. "In the middle of the call for mayday, there were so many things happening in my mind… I couldn't think straight."

"And your hand was on the Browning the entire time?" Athena asked.

"You know when you're panicky, things get to spiral out-of-control," Anna answered, her voice raspy. "I couldn't tell if I was holding the Browning or if I was going up or down the stairs."

Mercury was smiling. "Looks like her thoughts are going out-of-control. We'll have to use that app if we want to get back in track."

(" _We still don't have a good foundation for her spiraling thoughts."_ )

"True," Mercury frowned. "I guess we'll need more testimony."

"One thing is sure," Payne said. "Ms. Nuncer was photographed going upstairs while she had the murder weapon in her hand. If you'll take a look at the Court Record, you'll see that the Browning was fired once. And the bullet retrieved from the victim did match to the Browning presented earlier."

( _"This does make her look like the murderer."_ )

"It's too early to throw the towel," Mercury advised. "There are still so many gray areas to explore. For example… the murder weapon itself."

(" _Hmm, the records say that her right hand was on the Browning… so… wait!"_ )

Athena slammed a palm on the desk. "Prosecutor Payne, there's something about the murder weapon that doesn't make sense."

"Oh, what is it?"

She fiddled with her earring. "If we compare the weapon data with another piece of evidence, it will present a big contradiction."

Payne scoffed. "Contradiction? Show the Court the contradiction that you speak of!"

Athena smacked her fist against her palm. ( _"Let the energy come into action. Now what piece of evidence contradicts the data presented in the murder weapon?"_ )

 **Take that!** "The Browning has the witness's right handprint," Athena said. "So why is it that the _witness photograph_ shows her holding the weapon in her left hand?

Payne was taken aback. "Urk!"

The members of the gallery burst into murmurs. The Judge quickly silenced the throng with his call for order. "It seems we have a problem with our piece of evidence," the Judge told Prosecutor Payne, bursting in sweat at the sight of the contradiction. "What is the meaning of this?"

"W-Well, Your Honor… let's recall what Ms. Nuncer said a few minutes ago."

FLASHBACK

" _After I peeked out of the window, I panicked and I decided to call Captain Hugo," she answered. "In the middle of the call for mayday, there were so many things happening in my mind… I couldn't think straight."_

" _And your hand was on the Browning the entire time?" Athena asked._

" _You know when you're panicky, things get to spiral out-of-control," Anna answered, her voice raspy. "I couldn't tell if I was holding the Browning or if I was going up or down the stairs."_

FLASHBACK END

"So she panicked," Payne continued. "That could also have happened that she held the Browning in both of her hands but didn't realize it. After all, she wasn't in the right state of mind!"

 **Hold it!** Anna's hands were shaking.

"Is there something you want to say?" asked the Judge.

Anna looked away. "W-Well, truth be told, I wasn't sure if I was holding the gun or not… or even if I was going upstairs or downstairs." She turned to the Judge, this time with a more determined expression. "But I did take a look out the window… and saw Hans sprawled out on the ground!"

The Judge closed his eyes, apparently deep in thought on what to consider about Anna's statement. "Well…"

 **Objection!** Payne shrieked. "Isn't it obvious, Your Honor? That statement cannot be trusted. Her fingerprints on the gun are conclusive, enough!"

 **Objection!** Athena countered. "Mr. Payne, I will not have you badgering my client."

Payne did not look pleased. "Badgering?"

Athena activated her Widget. "Your Honor, the defense would like to conduct a short therapy session."

The Judge blinked. "Th-Therapy session? You mean…"

"Psychoanalysis," finished Mercury excitedly.

"That contraption again?" Payne sneered. Athena chose to ignore this, deciding not to let his insult get the better of her.

"What does the Mood Matrix have right now?" Mercury asked Athena.

Athena scanned the images from Widget's screen. (" _Hmm, a swirl of fear and surprise."_ ) "We'll need to find some conflicts in her emotion if we want to continue." She explained to Anna and the members of the Court about psychoanalytical therapy. In summary, Athena would extract some sources of conflicting emotions and draw out conclusions backed with evidence.


	4. The Turbulent Turnabout Trial pt3

**Truth be told, I wasn't sure if I was holding the gun or not.  
** _(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 10; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

 **Or even if I was going upstairs or downstairs.  
** _(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 10; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

 **But I did take a look out the window…  
** _(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 30; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

… **and saw Hans sprawled out on the ground!  
** _(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 50; Surprise: 70; Anger: 30)_

Mercury nodded after the last statement. "You described her current emotions prior to the statement as a swirl of fear and surprise," he told Athena. "If that should be her state of mind, then something here doesn't quite fit."

Athena smiled, observing Anna carefully. Payne seemed to be impatient. "Then we just have to go back to that statement and find what doesn't fit – as you put it."

"This is pretty in the bag already…" Mercury muttered as Athena scrolled the screen to the last statement.

… **and saw Hans sprawled out on the ground!  
** _(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 50; Surprise: 70; Anger: 30)_

 **Got it!** "Ms. Nuncer," Athena interrogated, "your current state of mind is that of fear and surprise even though you wouldn't outwardly show it. So this begs the question… why are you inhibiting signs of anger?"

Anna blinked, "S-Sorry…?"

"I'll make it clearer for the Court," Athena repeated his question. "Who or what are angry about?"

The witness took a deep breath. She was not one to hide details unless they were too incriminating, so it left the defense team some advantage. "When I peered out the window and saw Hans sprawled on the ground… I saw something – or someone – else."

Athena leaned forward. "What did it look like?"

Anna looked away, her eyes almost tearing up. Mercury did not want to pressure her but the issue remained. When Anna found her strength, she answered, "A person standing over him."

"D-Did you get a clear look at him?"

"That night, it was drizzling," she answered. "And since it was five floors down and the lighting outside was quite dim, I couldn't make out the details. I'm sorry."

"So why were you angry at this person?"

"My initial conclusion led me that since I couldn't have killed Hans, that other person down there could only have done it!"

 **NOISE LEVEL: 40%**

(" _Wow… that was swift."_ )

"You've got to hand it to her," Mercury told Athena. "We have a truthful witness."

 **Objection!** Payne yelled. "Our police report did not indicate the presence of any other person aside from yourself, the victim, and the witness."

 **Objection!** Athena countered. "Unfortunately, she has already made clear of another person in the scene!"

"And how do you propose this matter?"

The defense attorney folded her arms and grinned. "The defense presents evidence that all three people were already transfixed in their positions on the time of the murder!" **Take that!** Athena held up the _witness photograph_ and had the crime scene map projected on the large screen. "If we were to put their positions in the crime scene map, we would place their positions this way!" The defendant's (marked as D) position was on the fifth floor window to indicate that she was peering out. The victim's (marked as V) position was outside the control tower and just a distance beyond the window. The witness's (marked as W) position was on the staircase and situated behind D to show the exact moment the photograph was taken. Lastly, the killer's (marked as K) was beside the V.

 **Objection!** "Take a look at the autopsy report," Payne told the defense team. "It said there that the victim suffered bruises _after_ he was shot. Therefore, the killer would have to be at the fifth floor staircase to hurl the victim out."

 **Objection!** Mercury countered, his gaze of confidence and a cool attitude piercing the prosecution. "All we have is a photograph of the defendant holding a gun." He bumped his fists and pounded the desk akin to Apollo. "If Ms. Nuncer were really the killer, this picture should have captured the moment she threw the victim out the window!"

"Yikes!" Payne recoiled.

On cue, the Gallery burst in murmurs of agreement. The Judge silenced the throng a few seconds later with his gavel.

"Therefore it is best to say that Ms. Nuncer couldn't have been the killer," Mercury said triumphantly.

(" _So why is there still some noise in her testimony?"_ ) Athena scanned the statements some more. "Ah! A new emotion has popped up!"

"Given the circumstances, it would seem that we need some more testimony," the Judge told the defense. "I am still doubtful, to be honest."

(" _The Judge is leaning towards our side… but we can't let our guard down just yet."_ )

 **INFO UPDATE**

 **I was holding the gun only to defend myself if something happened.  
** _(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 50; Surprise: 0; Anger: 0)_

 **The window was shattered; I found it strange.  
** _(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 30; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

 **I did take a look out the window…  
** _(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 30; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

 **INFO UPDATE**

… **and saw Hans sprawled out on the ground!  
** _(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 50; Surprise: 70; Anger: 0)_

 **There was another person there. They should be the killer!  
** _(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 0; Surprise: 0; Anger: 70)_

"Don't fret now," Mercury told Athena. "There's something there already too obvious to miss."

"Yeah, I found it already," Athena said confidently. "All I just have to do is press her on that detail."

( _"It's amazing that you know a lot about the Mood Matrix in such a short time."_ )

 **There was another person there. They should be the killer!  
** _(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 0; Surprise: 0; Anger: 70)_

 **Got it!** "Compared to the previous testimony, you're exhibiting an immense amount of anger," Athena told Anna. "Any thoughts?"

"When I think about it," Anna started and swallowed as if she was about to say something disastrous, "there's one person who would harbor a motive to kill Hans."

"R-Really?" the Judge said.

"What is this motive?" Athena asked.

"I can't say just yet," Anna answered apologetically.

"She saving it for the right time," Athena said. "We're bound to find some motive as the case progresses." He turned to the Mood Matrix screen. "And it looks like the noise is all gone!"

 **NOISE LEVEL: 0%  
BYE BYE**

( _"In sum, she has a level of anger towards someone who would stoop so low to kill Mr. Semblar. Don't worry there – we'll catch them in the end. The overwhelming anger suggests that she knows who may have killed him and why. But we don't have the evidence yet."_ )

Athena slammed a palm. "Our client has no motive to kill Mr. Semblar, Your Honor. There is nothing in the evidence that suggests even a slight bit."

"Unfortunately, the prosecution isn't faltering."

Payne was fiddling with his hair, a malicious grin formed on his mouth. "Hee hee hee. Now there's an interesting piece of the trial to be explored: a motive."

( _"We're treading on thin ice – and it looks like it's about to crack."_ )

"All ears on the prosecution, already? Good." Payne stood up straight and cleared his throat. "While I concede that she may not have thrown the victim out the window, there is still another theory that she may have done the killing blow." He took out something from underneath the shelf and presented pieces of laminated newspaper clipping. "Here is another piece of evidence that will solve the remaining riddles once and for all."

"A newspaper clipping?" Athena inspected the clipping given to the defense team. The headline of the article read, "Pilot found GUILTY for plane crash killing fifty."

( _"This article is dated three years ago when a jury found a pilot guilty in a plane crash causing fifty deaths. The pilot and the air traffic controller miscommunicated and the pilot was negligent. And Hans Semblar… was that air traffic controller. And the pilot… Dennis Nuncera?"_ )

"W-What are you…?" Anna started but Payne cut her off.

"I'll sweat the details," Payne said generously. "The pilot found guilty in that trial was the defendant's father, Dennis Nuncer. Just a few weeks ago, Dennis Nuncer committed suicide in prison. Not hard to spot a motive, eh?"

Anna clutched her fists tightly and looked as if she was ready to land a hard jab across the prosecutor's face.

"Dennis Nuncer was a revered pilot," he continued, absolutely showing no mercy for the defendant. "He flew the skies most of his life – until he was caught in an incident that broke him. And knowing this, his daughter could possibly seek an all-out revenge for her fallen father… giving rise to our current case that we have."

"That's not true!" Anna snapped.

Payne's shades lowered a bit, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"My father may be responsible," Anna admitted. "But I would never go so low to kill the person who put my father in jail!"

"I will not allow you to badger my client," Athena warned Payne. The Judge was also watching the prosecution sternly. "Besides, this is the case centering on the death of Mr. Semblar."

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Mr. Payne, this motive is plausible – but to introduce a previous case into the trial will require more investigation. Unfortunately for now, I cannot accept your clipping as evidence."

"There won't be any need for that, Your Honor," Payne said smugly, not slightly disappointed that his evidence wasn't accepted. "I have already prepped the next witness."

( _"The witness who took the photograph, right?"_ )

"He's done quite the damage to our client," Mercury said to Athena concernedly. Anna was already in tears and gripping the witness stand as if she was about to collapse.

"Your Honor, the defense requests a break to soothe our client," Athena requested.

The Judge was sympathetic to emotions but he was not one to falter to the eyes of deception. "Very well," he granted the request. "I will also allow a break for the prosecution to prepare their witness. Court will convene twenty minutes from now." He struck down his gavel and the spectators started filing out. Payne made his quick exit while Athena and Mercury rushed over to comfort their emotionally shattered client.

* * *

 **August 12; 10:42 AM  
District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 3**

"He really had us there," Mercury told Athena once they retreated into the lobby. Anna sat on the sofa and tried to regain her composure.

"Catching Ms. Nuncer off-guard with that kind of information," Athena said. "If we win this case, I'm going to give him a piece of my fists."

"There won't be any need for fist-fighting," Mercury told her sheepishly.

"Thanks for being my defense attorney," Anna told Athena. She was smiling again.

"Are you okay, Anna?"

Anna nodded, relieved that she was also referred to her first name. "I'm okay. But what the prosecutor did… I can't forgive him of what he did."

The two attorneys exchanged looks. Just like telepathy as if Athena gave mental instructions, Mercury nodded and left the defendant lobby.

"Somehow, this environment feels more relaxing," Anna said.

"Anna, as much as it pains you to recall those moments and as much as it pains me to bear your burden for innocence, I have to know the story."

Anna nodded. "This was never raised during our meeting and I hoped it would never lead to this."

Athena decided to stay silent and let Anna tell the full story.

"That day, three years ago, was my high school graduation. Not to boast, but I graduated top ten of the batch. I was going to tell my parents proudly of my award when I received a phone call from my mother… saying that my father was found guilty. At that moment, I didn't know how to feel: happy for my education, sad for the news, surprised at my thoughts, or angry at the circumstances. I was overwhelmed."

Anna continued, relieving vivid images of a plane crash, the smile and laughter of a father who will never see her to the very end, and the shock caused by the ripples of ill news.

"I joined the crew to find out the cause of my father's barring. He loved the skies and was always jolly with his friends, my family, and even the staff. It was a huge shock to all of us when he was tagged responsible for that plane crash. As I continued to learn about the profession, I became close to many people – especially veteran captains who shared their sympathy and even their beliefs that my father was innocent. And then I met Hans Semblar.

"At first, I was hostile towards him. He was five years older than me and more experienced. But when he opened up and deeply apologized on what happened…" At that point, tears flooded her eyes. Anna however had strength to continue while Athena gave her soft pats on the shoulder. "… I couldn't forgive him. But Hans was so dedicated to his work. He gave me peace offerings, took me out to dinner once or twice, and he admitted he wished that he was the one jailed instead of my father. Slowly, my views began to change. I moved on. And instead of harboring hostility, I picked up the pieces where he left off. Hans and I visited my father in the detention center. They had a talk and made peace with each other. My father said that 'it would be better off for you to continue what you love doing the most – the fault lies in mine alone and mine only.'"

Athena too wanted to cry, but she had to stay strong for her client.

"And then… three weeks ago, I received news that my father… committed suicide. You could imagine how much I screamed that night – and even Hans could do little to comfort me. At once… I even blamed him for putting me in this level of anguish." Anna paused. "But he shocked me with his patience. He was calm, collected, tolerant, sympathetic… I went out of line with my emotions."

Athena focused on the necklace Anna was wearing. The necklace was specially crafted to form an airplane. She never saw it on any jewelry store so Athena concluded that the necklace was custom-made and one-of-a-kind.

"When I got over the shock of my father's death, Hans told me something… incredible and dangerous."

Athena's full attention was once more on her client. "He told me… that he kept something from my father that implicated someone else as the one responsible for the plane crash. But just as he was about to hand it over…" Anna took a deep breath. "The call for mayday… then his death."

The two of them were silent. Anna buried her face in her hands while Athena looked away. ( _"Now I see the circumstances of this case. The victim must have a piece of evidence so incredible that it cost his life."_ )

The defendant lobby doors opened and Mercury stepped in.

"What is it?" Athena asked for news.

"Some intel on the next witness," Mercury told her. "The next witness is the very same one who took the photograph and the very same person in the flight recording…"

"Captain Hugo?" Anna spoke, sniffing.

Mercury nodded. "That's him."

"Do you think you can share anything about Captain Hugo?" Athena asked, being careful with her choice of words.

"Captain Hugo and my father were very close," Anna said. "They knew each other even when I was still small." She sighed, understanding the situation. "He would come over to our home during Thanksgiving and Christmas – since he did not have a family. We would treat him as a family friend. Other than that, I don't think he would be one to harbor a grudge to kill Hans."

Athena grimaced at the thought that a family friend would testify against the deceased's daughter. ( _"That's one tough cookie we'll be facing… and not the chocolate-and-chip kind of cookie."_ )

"It's gonna be tough alright," Mercury commented. "We'll need a strategy."

"We'll pick up most of the details during the trial," Athena told him. "Ears open, minds in motion…"

The bailiff called for the defense and the defendant to return to the Courtroom. As they headed back to the trial, Athena continued to stand by her sworn promise of exacting revenge by getting a victory at the end of the day.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. The Turbulent Turnabout Trial pt4

**August 12  
District Court; Courtroom No. 1**

"Prosecutor Payne, call your witness to the stand," the Judge instructed the prosecution once the murmurs were quieted.

Payne coughed. "The prosecution would like to call the witness to the stand."

At cue, the bench gate opened and one of the members of the gallery stepped forward. All eyes were on the witness as he stepped forward to the witness stand. The witness had an air of intimidation and authority around him. For the occasion, he was wearing his flight suit and cap. Once or twice, he flexed his hands padded in shock-resistant gloves. His eye glinted once, showing the look that could silence even the maddest of dogs. Despite his intimidating nature, his senile stature, and his authoritative demeanor, the witness seemed ready to pick a fight of wits and was ready to testify before the Court.

He was sworn in and he introduced himself as Captain Norway Hugo. The basics were established quickly: he had been a pilot for twenty years before he decided to make the rest of his career in air traffic control. Norway Hugo had a gray goatee and a complexion as if he had sunbathed for too long. His voice boomed and echoed around the Courtroom – probably trained to that volume for issuing orders to his subordinates.

When asked about his working relationship to the defendant and the victim, Capt. Hugo answered, "Ms. Nuncer and Mr. Semblar were considered a working duo. They were the most loyal and the most hardworking subordinates I ever had." He turned around and faced Anna, who couldn't look at her superior in the eye. "But to think that I had to accuse her of a crime even I was surprised it could happen…"

"That will be all for the preliminaries," Payne cut him from volunteering information.

"Proceed with the trial," the Judge ordered.

Payne had the witness photograph projected on the screen. "Mr. Hugo, did you take this photograph?"

Capt. Hugo quickly turned his head and directed a death stare at the prosecution, who flinched and took a step backward. "That's Captain Hugo to you, good sir. Have we not discussed this enough?"

"Yes… yes," Payne stuttered.

( _"I would love to see his knees shake and crumble like a building under demolition,"_ ) Athena thought bitterly.

"Back to your question, that is indeed the photograph I took at the night of the murder."

"Very well, Mr." Payne caught himself and quickly adjusted his address. "I mean… Captain Hugo. Please testify to the Court what you did at the night of the crime."

Capt. Hugo grunted as if he had testified in Court on numerous occasions. "Listen well, Ms. Nuncer," he told the defendant sternly. "You may have been the daughter of my very good friend, but it does not absolve you of your accusation."

( _"How does it relate to the case at hand?"_ )

"Maybe his testimony might tie the two incidents," Mercury muttered. "But let's hear what he says."

* * *

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY: WITNESS ACCOUNT**

 **I was in the first-floor office tending to work-related matter.**

 **I heard mayday on the radio so I made my way to the control room.**

 **But on the way, I saw him – Mr. Semblar – being pushed out of the window.**

 **Let me be honest… I could not really see who pushed him out.**

 **When I arrived at the staircase, I took that picture.**

"Pushed outside?" Athena inquired.

Capt. Hugo answered. "It didn't seem as if he was thrown out. It looked as if he was pushed outside."

"Why didn't you apprehend the killer?" the Judge asked Capt. Hugo. Capt. Hugo looked up at the Judge and gave him a death stare. The Judge flinched. "Er, uh… I take back the question…"

Capt. Hugo chuckled darkly. "There were many avenues of escape. Since the stairway is basically a one-way route, it would have been easy to apprehend the killer." He folded his arms for emphasis. "But we're dealing with something unknown – someone who would do anything to evade arrest."

"What do you mean by that?" Athena asked for clarification.

"I was at the first floor staircase when I saw Mr. Semblar being tossed out of the window," he said. "The hall of the staircase of the control tower is rather wide so it allows anyone to see what's happening all the way to the fifth floor."

Athena nodded. "I see…"

"Begin your cross-examination, Ms. Cykes," the Judge instructed.

( _"There were no contradictions in that statement, the best I could do is press him for information."_ )

 **CROSS EXAMINATION: WITNESS ACCOUNT**

 **I heard mayday on the radio so I made my way to the control room.**

 **Hold it!** Athena reviewed her notes. "In the flight recording, we hear Mr. Semblar telling Ms. Nuncer that he would call for you, Capt. Hugo. Did you go to the control room because Mr. Semblar said it on the radio or because you had to go due to the distress call?"

"In normal situations, I would leave the air traffic controllers alone to do their work," Capt. Hugo answered. "But when there's mayday or something troubling, I had to go to the control room as quickly as possible."

( _"But doesn't this contradict another piece of information we heard when Ms. Nuncer was on the stand? Doesn't it contradict… his working office?"_ )

FLASHBACK

 _Anna straightened up and turned to the prosecutor. "I was at the staircase because Mr. Semblar hadn't returned after he called for Captain Hugo."_

" _Where is Captain Hugo's office?"_

" _He works at a separate area just near the control room. On that evening, he told us that he would be going to the entrance."_

" _Did he say why?"_

" _No."_

FLASHBACK END

"Captain Hugo, you have an office near the control room," Athena told the witness. "Why were you at the entrance or in the first floor office as you claim?"

The Captain grunted. "That has no bearing on the case."

Athena slammed a palm. "But you could have prevented the murder from happening if you watched over your subordinates from your office!"

"Next question," he snapped.

( _"If Mr. Wright were here, he would unload a dozen more questions. But where do I even proceed?"_ )

"Let's just go back to the testimony," Mercury suggested.

"So you made your way to the control room," the Judge repeated the testimony. "What happened next?"

"Things would have been uneventful…"

 **But on the way, I saw him – Mr. Semblar – pushed outside the window.**

 **Let me be honest… I could not really see who pushed him out.**

 **Hold it!** "Who was it that you're referring in your testimony?"

"The killer, of course!"

"So why accuse Ms. Nuncer?"

Capt. Hugo clenched a fist and pounded hard on the witness stand. "It doesn't take a birdbrain to figure it out, attorney. The photograph projected over there is already enough as an explanation." He paused for a while. "If you want a proper answer, I accused Ms. Semblar of two things: first, she was holding the Browning; second, she was the only person I encountered when I arrived at the staircase to the fifth floor!"

"Case made," Payne chortled.

( _"This is getting really bad…"_ )

"You know what… I really don't like accusing people of anything," Capt. Hugo said remorsefully. "But when a life is on the line and justice has to be given, someone has to do something."

"Somehow, he's misguided about the perception of justice," Mercury commented.

"And I can't blame him," Athena replied. "His close friend was taken away from him by the courts."

 **When I arrived at the staircase, I took that picture.**

 **Hold it!** ( _"I can't help but aside from the first contradiction we pointed out, this picture really has a lot to tell."_ ) Athena confronted the witness. "Capt. Hugo, was there a primary reason for you to take this picture?"

"Evidence of a heinous crime," Capt. Hugo answered smartly.

"A lot of things don't make sense with his actions," Mercury commented, smiling as if he found a crack in the testimony. "I'm beginning to think that he had an ulterior motive in taking that picture."

( _"What should I do? Press on or leave it at that?"_ )

Athena decided to press for more information since that was all she could do. "Let me get this straight, Capt. Hugo. While you were in the first floor, you witnessed Mr. Semblar being thrown out of the window. In an effort to apprehend the killer, you ran up the staircase then snapped a picture of Ms. Semblar holding the Browning in her left hand. Is that what you did?"

"Are you questioning my integrity?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Athena said bravely, not letting any death stare get the best of her. "There's one part I do not understand. Given the circumstances as described in your testimony… there was something that you should have done."

FLASHBACK

" _You know what… I really don't like accusing people of anything," Capt. Hugo said remorsefully. "But when a life is on the line and justice has to be given, someone has to do something."_

FLASHBACK END

"If you really stand by what you state about your perception of justice, the most reasonable thing to do in that situation was very simple." Athena slammed a palm on the desk for emphasis before she pointed a finger at the witness. "Should you have checked on Mr. Semblar instead of trying to apprehend the killer?"

A malicious glint appeared at the corner of the witness's eye while his mouth twitched. The gallery burst into murmurs of unintelligible conversation of disbelief, doubt, and shock. The Judge did not seem to like the situation so he called for order.

"There's another thing missing in your testimony," Athena continued her attack. "Why did you not testify about the gunshot?"

"Th-There was a gunshot?" Capt. Hugo inquired, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Athena nodded. "The cause of death was a gunshot wound to the heart after which Mr. Semblar was thrown out of the glass window."

Capt. Hugo gripped the witness stand. "I… I had no idea."

"That's true, Capt. Hugo," Prosecutor Payne told his witness. "Maybe he could have just missed it."

 **Objection!** Athena blurted. "A gunshot in the middle of the night inside a building with three or four people in it is hardly to be missed!"

 **Objection!** "Then how is it that the witness seemed to miss the gunshot sound?" Payne countered.

( _"It doesn't seem like he's lying or covering up something. He wasn't really aware of the gunshot sound… but why?"_ )

"I think we've been misinterpreting something," Mercury told Athena. "What if what he heard was really a gunshot but was not aware that it actually was one?"

Athena fiddled with her earring as she immersed in her thoughts. ( _"Maybe… maybe he thought it was all part of it – but what if we had it wrong?"_ )

"Can the defense explain the witness's behavior of missing the gunshot?"

Athena switched on her Widget and reviewed the evidence. "Your Honor, the defense would like to propose a theory on why Capt. Hugo missed the gunshot." She cleared her throat. "It's not a matter of why he did not hear the gunshot… it's a matter of not recognizing the gunshot."

 **Objection!** "Now you're not making sense, attorney," Payne blurted. "If I were to fire this Browning inside the courtroom, everyone here would cringe at the incredible sound!"

Athena did not back down, letting a smile plaster on her face. "And that's where we're getting at."

"W-What do you mean?" Payne stuttered, his sweat building from his forehead.

"Suppose the gunshot was actually mixed in a variety of sounds…?" Athena said suggestively, hoping the Judge would be able to catch on her theory.

"Ah…!" Capt. Hugo realized something. "Do you mean… it was there all along?"

Athena nodded. "The gunshot that you actually heard was in this piece of evidence." **Take that!** "Let's have another playback at the _flight recording._ You can hear a series of explosions in the flight recording – but there's one that seems too way off for an explosion. This happens at the last part of the recording. Listen carefully."

 _Captain: I can't get the landing gear down!_

 _ATC 2: Override!_

 _Crew 1: Wh-What's happened…?_

 _Captain: No! I can't…! Gah…!_

 _ATC 2: Override!_

 _Captain: Mayday…! Mayday…! Do you…? *a bang is heard then transmission cuts off*_

Capt. Hugo's face was registered full of shock. "So… that bang I heard at the end of the transmission…"

"… is actually the firing shot that took Mr. Semblar's life," Athena finished the sentence. When Athena revealed this, the Court's murmurs became louder than the last. It took a while for the Judge to silence the audience before letting the trial continue.

"And since the second air traffic controller who called 'override' is that of a female," Athena continued. "That means when Mr. Semblar was shot, Ms. Nuncer was still in the control room!"

"Ngrk!" Capt. Hugo cringed.

"GYAH!" Payne shrieked, his accusations blown into bits by the flight recording.

( _"It turns out that the flight recording was the key I needed."_ )

"It fits with the timeline," Mercury continued. "Right after the call for mayday, Capt. Hugo scrambled to get to the control room. At the same time, Ms. Nuncer stepped out of the control room and tried to find anyone who could help." He had the crime scene map projected on the screen. "At the first floor, Capt. Hugo saw someone who pushed Mr. Semblar out of the window. When this was done, Ms. Nuncer approached the window cautiously as she drew out her gun for self-defense. Capt. Hugo then raced up the stairs, caught Ms. Nuncer in a daze and snapped the photograph when Ms. Nuncer wasn't looking!"

It all made sense for the defense. The version of events Mercury pieced together were falling into place.

 **Objection!** "If those are really the version of events, then this poses a serious question." Payne stood up. "Where and how did the killer escape?"

( _"Uh-oh… we haven't figured out that part."_ )

The Judge frowned. "Your theory, I must say, is quite compelling. But unless you can figure out the murder method, then I'm afraid I will have to discredit it."

Capt. Hugo did not seem very helpful. He was still dazed at the outcome of events – or perhaps his pride as a captain was somewhat hurt, to have missed such a crucial sound and one of his subordinates killed because of it.

( _"Think Athena… think! Where could the killer have gone?"_ )

"The killer couldn't have gone downstairs because they would be spotted by the witness," Mercury outlined the facts for her. "They couldn't have also made their way to the control room unless they would be given away by the defendant."

Athena gasped. "That leaves us… with one last option."

( _"Once you eliminate the impossible… whatever remains must be the truth."_ )

"Does the defense have an answer?" the Judge asked.

"Of course not," Payne scoffed. "All other entries would be dead giveaways for the killer to reveal themselves – unless Ms. Nuncer of course was the real culprit."

 **Objection!** "There is one option," Athena announced, sounding definite for her answer. "If it wasn't upstairs or downstairs, the only other way was…" **Take that!** She presented the _windowsill photograph_ and had it projected on the screen. On cue, for dramatic effect, she pointed a finger at the prosecution and answered, "The only other way the killer could escape was going _out_ of the window!"


	6. The Turbulent Turnabout Trial pt5

"W-W-W… out?!" Payne shrieked again.

"T-That's insane," Capt. Hugo growled. "It's a hundred foot-drop enough to cause certain death!"

Athena shook her head. "But we're missing a part of the picture." She pointed at the windowsill photograph once more. "It's not clear but you can see a ladder at the left side. After all, my co-defense did his investigation while ago and was able to capture the area in broad daylight!" The picture was magnified until everyone could see the ladder just a distance near the opposite wall. "All the killer had to do was take advantage of the darkness, jump some awnings, and make their way to the ladder."

 **Objection!** Payne shrilled. "How could you be so sure that the killer did use the ladder to go down?"

"Recall the statement Ms. Nuncer gave in her testimony," Athena told Prosecutor Payne.

FLASHBACK

 _ **I did take a look out the window…**_

… _**and saw Hans sprawled out on the ground!**_

 _ **There was another person there. They should be the killer!**_

FLASHBACK END

"This other person is the killer," Athena told the Court. "And the presence of this person clears Ms. Nuncer of all suspicion!"

The courtroom erupted in loud mutters and murmurs, most of the members awed at the direction of the trial.

"Order! Order! Order!" the Judge shouted and the noise died. "Does the defense have anything to present that will lead us to the killer?"

( _"Hmm, we don't know who the killer really is… because we never met them."_ )

 **Hold it!** All eyes were now on Capt. Hugo, who was looking at the ceiling windows. "If I may speak," he said gruffly. "There was another reason why I suspected Anna."

( _"He's saying it now?"_ )

"Now this is getting… interesting," Mercury said rather enthusiastically.

( _"You're too lackadaisical in shock, you know."_ )

The captain took a deep breath. "When I apprehended her, she said something that made me uneasy. That's why I have kept silent until the right opportunity presented itself."

"Please give the Court your testimony," the Judge instructed. "And leave nothing out."

* * *

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY: APPREHENDING THE SUSPECT**

 **After I took the picture, I shook Ms. Nuncer as she looked out the window.**

 **She said that he was there on the ground.**

 **Ms. Nuncer was dazed, confused at the outcome of events.**

 **She would never let go of the gun she found.**

"Why haven't you told me about this, witness?" Payne asked.

Capt. Hugo shot another death stare at the prosecutor, to which the latter recoiled and bumped his back at the wall, eliciting laughter from the defense. "Sucks to be you, sir," Capt. Hugo remarked nastily. "I said that unless the opportunity presented itself, I would hide a thing or two."

( _"Is he really that bent on seeing Ms. Nuncer put away in cuffs?"_ )

"He's just as dazed as the time Ms. Nuncer was on the stand," Mercury shared his insight. "The effect on what she told him on that night was rather infectious."

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Commence your cross-examination, defense."

"Yes, Your Honor," replied Athena.

 **CROSS EXAMINATION: APPREHENDING THE SUSPECT**

 **She would never let go of the gun she found.**

 **Objection!** "Witness, please explain to the Court after I have presented the evidence and outline its circumstances." Athena presented the _Browning_ submitted by Prosecutor Payne earlier in the trial. "This Browning was the murder weapon. A similar model was also given to Ms. Nuncer as means of self-defense. Ms. Nuncer testified that she drew out her weapon just in case things would happen."

"So?"

Athena shook her head. "How is it that Ms. Nuncer picked up a gun she found on the ground… when she was already holding one in the first place?"

Capt. Hugo jerked.

"T-That's true," the Judge said, shocked.

 **Objection!** Payne countered. "We established that Ms. Nuncer was not in her right state of mind when she was at the crime scene!"

 **Objection!** Athena retorted angrily. "The photograph captured by the witness shows only one gun held in her left hand!" Then with a wave of realization, she realized that one of the pressing questions was already answered in the contradiction. "What if… both were actually true?"

"Huh? Now I don't get you, rookie."

( _"Rookie? I'll show you who's boss!"_ )

"Let's go back to the crime scene. She has a gun in her left hand as shown in the photograph. Perhaps, out of impulse, she picked up the gun from the floor with her other hand."

"What's the point?" Payne asked.

Athena was becoming impatient. "This gun… whose gun is this? This will answer our remaining riddles and point out the true killer."

"Ballistics already confirmed the authenticity of the gun," Payne answered as he read the label of the plastic bag. "The gun found at the murder scene belongs to… the victim." His eyebrows scrunched. "Wait… the victim?"

( _"Huh… the victim?"_ )

"Really interesting…" Mercury repeated.

( _"What's so interesting at a point where blackbirds are circling our heads?"_ )

Mercury smiled. "If the victim was shot by his own weapon, there are two possibilities. Mr. Semblar might have committed suicide, which is unlikely. Or Mr. Semblar had a scuffle with the killer, which is very likely."

( _"Oh right. Prosecutor Payne-in-the-behind is also confused because he never had the chance to review the case since it was only given to him today."_ )

"Does the defense have an explanation?" the Judge asked Athena.

Athena fiddled with her earring. ( _"Hmm, suicide or scuffle? Looking back, there's only one option."_ ) After considering the evidence, she turned to the Judge for her answer. "The defense believes that the gun is sufficient evidence that Mr. Semblar was in a scuffle with the real killer. The real killer snatched Mr. Semblar's gun and shot him in the heart."

 **Objection!** "Prove it, rookie," Payne taunted. "Prove that the gun was snatched because of the scuffle."

"Hmm, looking at it this way, there must be something else found at the crime scene." Mercury hinted.

Athena nodded. "Your Honor, the defense will present its proof that the gun was snatched in a scuffle between the victim and his killer." **Take that!** She held up the _victim's badge._ "During the scuffle, the badge was ripped off from the victim. In the pre-trial, it was established that there were a set of unidentified fingerprints."

Mercury smiled. "If those fingerprints belong to Ms. Nuncer, we're done for."

( _"So why the smile?"_ )

"Captain Hugo," Athena turned to the witness, "do you have any idea of another person who would harbor some ill will to the victim?"

Capt. Hugo was speechless. He turned to the prosecution, who couldn't give a definite answer. He turned to the defendant, who couldn't look at her superior in the eye. He turned to the Judge, who was directing his own death stare demanding for an answer.

Finally, he gave in. The intimidating captain was overwhelmed at the pairs of eyes piercing their daggers into his thoughts. "Your Honor," he said. "I… plead the fifth."

The words sucked all noise from the Courtroom as if what he said just activated something disastrous.

After a few seconds, Anna stood up. "Captain," she said softly, braving to break the void and ready for any consequence. "I loved Hans," she declared. When she said the magic words, every spectator in the gallery turned to her. Prosecutor Payne was shocked. Mercury and Athena were listening carefully. "He was there for me when my father was jailed. He was also there for me when my father died. He was the only one I could lean onto to share my painful thoughts and all my troubles happening lately. I hope you understood why I was dazed, terrified, confused, anguished, tormented when I saw him dead on the ground." She turned to Athena. "Athena, I also hope you understood why I harbored that anger when I saw the person standing next to his body." Anna looked down. "I… just want justice to prevail… justice to be granted… his final wish." She took a deep breath then continued, her voice rising. "That is why with full certainty and with even fuller confidence, I did not kill him!"

The silence continued to reign in the Courtroom. Everyone tried to digest what she said.

Everyone… except Athena, who was listening to the instant replay in her Mood Matrix.

( _"She's showing a great deal of sadness. But what was it that made her sad like that? Perhaps it's time to probe deep into her emotions."_ )

 **(Sadness: !)**

 **Captain, I loved Hans.  
** (Anna pleading to Capt. Hugo)

 **He was there for me when my father was jailed.  
** (Anna's father in jail; Hans supporting Anna)

 **He was there for me when my father died.  
** (Hans supporting Anna; an R.I.P. symbol)

 **I hope you understood why I was tormented when I saw him on the ground.  
** (Anna kneeling on the floor and weeping; Hans sprawled on the ground)

 **I hope you understood why I harbored anger when I saw that person next to his body.  
** (Hans sprawled on the ground; the killer next to him)

 **I… just want justice to prevail… justice to be granted… his final wish.  
** (Anna's father's smiling face; a plane soaring through the sky)

She reviewed the statement one more time and found something in one of the statements.

 **I… just want justice to prevail… justice to be granted… his final wish.**

 **Got it!** "Ms. Nuncer, what you said to the Captain was very endearing. So why talk about your father?"

"Huh?" Anna said, confused.

"Justice to prevail… justice to be granted… his final wish," Athena repeated her words. "At face value, we believed that the final wish referred to the victim's final wish. But what was Mr. Semblar's wish? We couldn't find one. So we shifted our point-of-view to the only other person – your father."

"Why bring that event to this case, rookie?" Payne asked, not amused at the explanation.

"During the recess, there were a few things Ms. Nuncer shared."

FLASHBACK

" _Hans and I visited my father in the detention center. They had a talk and made peace with each other. My father said that 'it would be better off for you to continue what you love doing the most – the fault lies in mine alone and mine only.'"_

" _When I got over the shock of my father's death, Hans told me something… incredible and dangerous. He told me… that he kept something from my father that implicated someone else as the one responsible for the plane crash. But just as he was about to hand it over… The call for mayday… then his death."_

" _Captain Hugo and my father were very close," Anna said. "They knew each other even when I was still small." She sighed, understanding the situation. "He would come over to our home during Thanksgiving and Christmas – since he did not have a family. We would treat him as a family friend. Other than that, I don't think he would be one to harbor a grudge to kill Hans."_

FLASHBACK END

"Captain Hugo, the reason why you're pleading the fifth… is because you know something, someone who would harbor a grudge to kill Mr. Semblar," Athena told the witness. "If you told the details, your life would be in great danger – that person would be after you!"

Capt. Hugo was clutching his chest. "Yes… that's right."

Athena bumped a fist against her palm. "Well, you have nothing to worry about, Captain Hugo. I, Athena Cykes, captain of this courtroom, will catch the killer… right here in this very courtroom!"

"H-Hey, I'm the captain!" the Judge retorted.

"And I'm co-captain," Mercury said proudly. "And the spectators here will be the passengers in the flight for the truth!"

The spectators clapped and cheered.

"So what does make me?" Payne winced once the clapping and cheering quieted. No one however wanted to answer.

( _"Probably a crew…"_ )

Capt. Hugo stood up straight and turned to the defense. "It looks like in this case… I'll be your air traffic controller for the truth. Captain Cykes, you're cleared for takeoff." He said the last sentence with a hint of a smile.

"Roger!" She nodded and continued, "While you're here in the courtroom, nobody escapes from the truth that will be shed to light. I vow that, or my name is not Athena Cykes."

"That's… some overwhelming confidence you put in the witness," Mercury said, pumped up for the next part of the trial.

"Very well, I'll trust my instincts… and my life on you for that one." Capt. Hugo took off his cap, revealing his shabby gray hair – yet the action was poetic as if Athena's words ignited a fiery attitude inside him to fly once more. "Your Honor, I withdraw my plea. I will testify. I will give my good friend his final wish."

The Judge nodded. "Your testimony, please."

( _"He's displaying an overwhelming level of confidence, but there's nothing for me to probe into. I'll have to use the traditional cross-examination."_ )

* * *

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY: HIS FINAL WISH**

 **Many believed that the plane crash years ago was Dennis's fault.**

 **I visited him once in jail. He told me something very interesting.**

 **He was not alone handling the plane. Someone appeared in the cockpit…**

… **and tried to take over the controls – as if in a hijacking.**

 **But Dennis grabbed something from the intruder's personage and kept it.**

 **It was handed over to Hans, who kept it safely with him all the time.**

 **The intruder is most likely Mr. Semblar's killer trying to erase the evidence.**

"Captain, if only you stepped forward sooner, you might have been able to set my father free," Anna said.

"I am sorry," he apologized. "I was bound to the demands of threat. Justice should have been given earlier."

"While we are unable to undo the agony from the events," the Judge advised, "we can only move forward and find the truth."

Athena nodded. "And the first step is the cross-examination."

 **CROSS EXAMINATION: HIS FINAL WISH**

 **But Dennis grabbed something from the intruder's personage and kept it.**

 **Hold it!** "What was this item Mr. Nuncer grabbed from the intruder?"

"Something small," Capt. Hugo answered. "Dennis was not very specific in the details but he remembered turning it over to Hans during their meeting at the detention center."

( _"Something small… could that be…?"_ )

"I think we're already drawing closer to the identity of our killer," Mercury said excitedly. "Just one more push."

"So something small was turned over to the victim at the detention center," Payne said, keeping the testimony on track. Athena's mind was racing.

"That's right," Capt. Hugo said and proceeded with the testimony.

 **It was handed over to Hans, who kept it safely with him all the time.**

 **Objection!** "Capt. Hugo, the defense… knows this piece of incriminating evidence."

"Y-You do?" Capt. Hugo said, startled.

Athena nodded. "Hans kept it safely with him… all the time. Those were your words. What if the scuffle was not meant for us to track the presence of the killer?" She presented the _victim's badge._ "What if the scuffle was meant for the killer to retrieve the evidence?"

 **Objection!** Payne retorted. "What does the victim's badge have to do with anything?"

Athena smirked. "The victim's badge…" For dramatic effect once more, she outstretched her arm sharply and pointed at the witness, "… is the incriminating evidence!"

"W-W-WHAAAAAAAT?" Payne recoiled.

The gallery almost went into an uproar. Being the passengers in the flight for the truth, the members wanted nothing short of answers. The Judge tolerated the noise for a while before calling for order.

 **Objection!** Payne shrieked, struggling to return the tide in his favor. "B-But there is nothing in that evidence that implicates someone!"

"We'll never know until we examine it from all angles!" Athena handed the victim's badge to Mercury, who received it and began examining the evidence. "You can examine the evidence carefully and spot some useful clues."

Mercury peered in and out until his eyes lit up. "I found something!" When the Court was transfixed on his results, Mercury continued. "There's a name… it says… Hans Semblar."

( _"Hans Semblar… the victim?"_ ) Athena quickly reviewed her other pieces of evidence. When she found one spot in the evidence, she shrieked in realization. "AAAAAAAAHHH! So that's what it is!"

"What is it, defense?" the Judge inquired. "You had me there for a while!"

Athena was overwhelmed by the shock of the answers she found. ( _"So this is what it means… I have finally unfolded the truth. Now I have to make the pieces of logic come into play!"_ )


	7. The Turbulent Turnabout Trial pt6

"Your Honor, the defense will present its evidence that will point us to the killer," she held up the photograph inside the autopsy report envelope. "Mr. Semblar and the killer had a scuffle in which the badge was torn off Mr. Semblar's personage. It was also in the scuffle that Mr. Semblar was also pushed out of the window." The Judge nodded to show that he was following along. "Yet, Mr. Semblar's badge was holding the incriminating evidence that would frame the real person responsible behind the events three years ago."

"If we look back in the testimony," Mercury told the Court, "Capt. Hugo mentioned that Mr. Semblar kept it with him all the time."

"Right. Since we have Mr. Semblar's badge in our possession, the killer made a fatal mistake." Athena outstretched her arm and pointed at the witness. " _The killer grabbed the victim's own badge instead!_ "

This brought audible gasps around the courtroom.

 **Objection!** Payne yelled, silencing the spectators. "B-But why would the killer grab the victim's own badge if he was trying to find the evidence incriminating them?"

 **Objection!** Athena countered. "Because the killer grabbed the wrong evidence, they needed to find the real evidence on the victim."

"Which is why the killer escaped out the window and used the ladder," Mercury continued. "They probably caught the witness and the defendant rushing to the crime scene from both sides, making the escape quite inconvenient."

"So while the killer was finding the evidence," Athena continued her explanation, "they were spotted by a terrified Ms. Nuncer. At the same time, Capt. Hugo snapped a picture of Ms. Nuncer holding the gun." She slammed a palm on the desk for emphasis. "This brought about the misunderstanding that Ms. Nuncer did the vile deed… when in truth – she was simply another witness to the crime!"

The Court erupted in murmurs of agreement. Payne was trying to find a suitable objection but none came. Perhaps it was almost time for him to throw in the towel.

"So where is the evidence?" the Judge asked the defense once the murmurs subsided.

Athena had the photograph of the victim projected on the screen. Once the photograph was displayed, she used the remote to zoom in on the left chest. "It's right above the bullet hole," she answered. The zoom focused on a shiny identical badge very similar to that of the badge in their possession. "The evidence is stained with blood because of the splatter of the gunshot wound, making it very significant that the killer would not want to leave their trace of any kind!"

"Ah! So the victim… is wearing the killer's badge!" Capt. Hugo said, startled at the conclusion.

Athena nodded. "That's correct." She turned to Prosecutor Payne. "Prosecutor, is there a police report on the badge?"

Payne was perspiring so much that his shades were starting to slide down the bridge of his nose. When he was addressed, he jerked uncomfortably. "Oh… huh, me?"

"Yes!" Athena snapped impatiently. "The defense would like to see the results of their investigation on the victim!"

"G-Give me a minute…"

It took four minutes for Payne to find the document scrambled inside his briefcase. When he found it, he read out the results to the members of the Court. All eyes and ears were on the uncomfortable prosecutor. "Er, there's a part here in which the victim was wearing a badge not his own."

( _"Finally… the name of the killer!"_ )

Payne continued. "The badge found on the victim belongs… to one Captain Birdie Flynn."

( _"… Wait… Captain Flynn?"_ )

*FLASHBACK*

" _Capt. Flynn, you're here!" said Anna, relieved._

 _Flynn nodded. "Like I said yesterday, Anna. You're innocent."_

 _Anna sighed. "If… if only it were that easy."_

 _Flynn smiled, almost ear-to-ear. He turned to Athena. "Miss Lawyer, please do everything in your power to relieve her of all charges, y'hear?"_

*FLASHBACK END*

"W-wait, did you say Birdie Flynn?" Capt. Hugo growled.

"Eek!" Payne tried to compose himself but the death stare nearly overwhelmed him. "Y-Y-Yes, I'm sure of it."

Capt. Hugo was gritting his teeth as he tried to digest the information. When the name finally registered in his mind, he pounded on the witness stand and exclaimed furiously. "WHAT THE…?!"

"Witness, what is the meaning of your behavior?" the Judge went on to the witness.

Capt. Hugo was clenching his fist so tight as if he was ready to smash a hole in a wall. "Birdie Flynn… He was… the pilot who testified in the case against Mr. Nuncer!"

"N-No way," Anna whispered, her hands shaking.

"He was the key witness who put your father in jail!" Capt. Hugo told Anna. "He was the intruder of the cockpit who tried to steer the plane out of your father's control!"

"But why would he do that?" Anna asked, pleading for answers.

The Judge however struck down his gavel. "All will be clear when we hear his side of the story. Prosecutor Payne, make sure that the witness is under full protection." He set conditions of issuing an arrest warrant in case the witness would not show up.

"That's… a lot, Your Honor," Payne winced.

"Am I clear?" the Judge boomed.

Payne flinched. "Y-Yes, Your Honor. C-C-Crystal clear."

(" _That's weird. Capt. Flynn said he would be watching the trial from the gallery… but he suddenly vanished when Capt. Hugo came to testify."_ )

"Court is adjourned," the Judge declared and struck down his gavel.

( _"I asked for a transcript of Capt. Hugo's testimony. Most of his testimony really stood out so the details were made out in fine print. He witnessed Mr. Semblar pushed out of the window and photographed the witness holding the gun."_ )

 **Capt. Hugo's Testimony added to the Court Record.**

* * *

 **August 12  
District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 3**

( _"Finally… a new suspect."_ ) Athena heaved a sigh of relief.

"We're not done yet," Mercury reminded her. "With the new witness, he could be very feisty in his testimony. We should be very careful when interrogating."

Anna was still shaken at the revelation. "So the person who killed Hans… is the same person who put my father in jail?"

"Looks like it," Athena answered, pumped up for the new cross-examination.

"That was some impressive deductive reasoning," Mercury told Athena. "Revealing that the victim was wearing the killer's badge was something that the Court did not expect."

( _"Knowing you… you might have already figured it out while I was tying the pieces together."_ )

Mercury chuckled. "Except the last part… I was also stunned at the twist of events." Athena sighed.

"What's the plan?" Anna asked Athena.

Athena closed her eyes for a moment. "Since I'm still the captain of the flight for the truth, we need to be steadfast. I'm expecting a lot of turbulence of lies and deception, so we better hang on."

( _"We only have evidence pointing to Mr. Semblar's killer. However, we don't have evidence that the killer actually did the finishing blow."_ )

"I have an idea," Mercury proposed. He drew Athena close then whispered the plan to her ear. It took him a while to sweat the details but Athena understood the idea. "Sounds good?"

"Yeah," Athena told him.

"I'll take my leave," he told the attorney and the client. "I have some other business to do."

( _"I just hope he returns as soon as possible."_ )

"Where is he headed?" Anna asked Athena.

"You'll see soon enough," Athena told her. She flashed a victory sign to give some confidence to her client. "Now cheer up and we'll get you through!"

Anna beamed, tears of joy overflowing her eyes. "Th-Thank you so much, Athena."

( _"I can't believe it. After all the things he said to cheer up Anna, were they all lies?"_ )

* * *

 **August 12; 12:52 PM  
District Court; Courtroom No. 1**

When Athena entered the Courtroom minutes after Prosecutor Payne and the Judge were in their areas, she noticed that the audience was excited. They were murmuring about the turn the trial took and the unexpected but factual information revealed by both sides. Some of them cheered when Athena proceeded to the defense's bench. Such behavior would normally not be tolerated in the Courtroom, but Athena's metaphor had kept the crowd going and had earned her some favor. Nevertheless, only the truth would prevail at the end.

The Judge continued the trial by asking Athena the whereabouts of the co-counsel. "Mr. Thinker had other matters to attend," she answered, not defiant or faltering in the slightest bit of the shortage of attorneys in her side. "The defense is fine and ready."

The Judge started. "Reports arrived from the Aviation Board while ago." He read the report. "The loud bang heard at the end of the transmission came from an outside source nearby the control room. The sound was very similar to a gunshot."

( _"So they used voice analysis to investigate the unusual sounds in the recording… very interesting."_ )

 **Flight Recording updated in the Court Record.**

The Judge told Prosecutor Payne to call the new witness. "The prosecution will call Capt. Birdie Flynn to the witness stand."

The bailiffs stood up and opened the Courtroom doors. Beyond the gleams of the light outside, a bailiff assisted the new witness as they made their way downstairs to the witness bench. In the process, Athena and the witness, Capt. Birdie Flynn, locked deadly gazes as if they were about to duel to the death. Capt. Flynn seemed to have known that he was accused. Athena had to do everything in her power as Anna's attorney to give justice to the people who deserved it.

"Look man, what did I do to deserve this?" Capt. Flynn started, much to the annoyance of the Judge.

"Witness, your name and occupation for the record," Prosecutor Payne started.

Capt. Flynn sighed. "Capt. Baerdly Icarus Flynn – or simply Capt. Birdle Flynn as the good folks call me," he introduced himself. "I am a pilot."

Payne wasted no time. "Mr. Flynn, do you understand the circumstances in which you were summoned to the Court?"

Capt. Flynn folded his arms, smiling arrogantly as if he just aced a mastery test. "You told it all… and frankly, I don't believe a single word the defense says."

( _"Then prove it to me, you black-hearted pilot."_ )

"Just one question," Payne said. "Do you deny your presence in the control tower that evening?"

Capt. Flynn closed his eyes. "No. I was there that evening."

The spectators muttered among themselves. They were wondering if the witness's testimony would be believable.

The Judge rapped his gavel thrice and called for order in the Court. "Very well, Capt. Flynn. Please testify to the Court about what you were doing that evening in the control tower."

Capt. Flynn gazed at the defense attorney. "Hey girlie. At the end of the day, you will regret it when I slam the final nail in your client's coffin."

"Try me," Athena grinned.

"Confident you are, heh," Capt. Flynn said nastily. "I like that attitude – very worthy for a pilot."

"Ms. Cykes is the pilot in our flight for truth," the Judge told the witness. "If you commit perjury in this flight, I will make sure you get booted out from our flight midair without a parachute."

( _"That's… one nasty yet witty remark."_ )

"You have nothing to worry about, man." Capt. Flynn answered, unaffected by the Judge's threat.

* * *

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY: INSIDE THE CONTROL TOWER**

 **I went to the control tower to talk to Mr. Semblar that evening, y'hear?**

 **I wanted to ask for my badge that he kept in his possession.**

 **Alright, but before I had the chance to get to the fifth floor…**

… **I caught a glimpse of Ms. Nuncer tossing him out the window!**

 **I might have been spotted, but it was just some bad luck on my part.**

( _"That was one bald-faced lie!"_ )

"You don't have to get so worked up, Ms. Cykes," the Judge advised the defense.

"A question for the witness," Payne piped. "Can you please indicate your position in this map when you witnessed the crime?"

The crime scene map appeared on the screen. "I was over here," Capt. Flynn answered and used the laser pointer to indicate a position somewhere near the bottom of the fifth floor staircase. "That view gave me a good advantage of directly witnessing the events."

Athena took a deep breath. "I'd like to proceed with my cross-examination." Her sudden request left the Judge and the prosecution speechless.

 **CROSS EXAMINATION: INSIDE THE CONTROL TOWER**

… **I caught a glimpse of Ms. Nuncer tossing him out the window!**

 **Objection!** "Capt. Flynn, that was one incredibly ridiculous testimony," Athena told him, giving him no mercy, "especially in the part of getting a glimpse of my client tossing Mr. Semblar out the window."

Capt. Flynn rubbed his chin. "Eh? There wasn't anything ridiculous about that."

Athena shook her head. "This directly contradicts _Capt. Hugo's testimony_ that Mr. Semblar was pushed out the window."

"Bah! What difference does it make?"

"It makes a lot of difference," Athena said, emphasizing on the word 'lot.'

 **Objection!** Payne blurted. "I'm afraid I have to agree with the witness. Whether he was tossed out or pushed out would not change anything!"

 **Objection!** Athena countered, an arm outstretched and a finger pointed to the witness. "It changes a lot of things." She consulted the victim's autopsy report. "The victim also had multiple bruises on the torso and a snapped neck. This was the result of the fall from the fifth floor window. If he were tossed out of the window, there would be bruises all over his body and not just on the torso alone!"

Payne gasped as he recoiled.

"What say you, witness?" Athena said to Capt. Flynn victoriously.

Capt. Flynn seemed unmoved by the contradiction. "Again, it does not matter if he was tossed, pushed, thrown, whatever. All that matters is that I saw her do it, y'hear?" He waved a finger at the defendant.

( _"He seems very agitated… as if he wants to cover something – covering up his crime, maybe."_ )

The Judge shared his thoughts. "The witness claims to have seen the defendant pushing or tossing or throwing or whatever the victim out the fifth floor window. However, the contradiction in two testimonies does not seem to be relevant if the defendant still remains at issue."

( _"Grr, how do I get even with this bastard?"_ )

"Please proceed with your testimony," the Judge instructed the witness.

"A'right, Your Honor, but y'know, I was kinda afraid I might get caught…"

 **I was afraid I might get caught, so I escaped out the same way.**

 **Objection!** Athena immediately presented the _witness photograph._ "You claimed to have seen Ms. Nuncer toss Mr. Semblar out the window… then escape the same way in the fears that you might get caught."

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. One big problem."

"Yes. I mean… what?"

Athena nodded. "Capt. Hugo snapped this picture when he arrived at the fifth floor staircase." She slammed a palm on the desk. "If you escape the same way in which the victim was tossed out of the window… you would be spotted by Ms. Nuncer!"

Capt. Flynn jerked for a moment. "Grk! Y'know when to make me mad, girlie!"

 **Objection!** Payne was curling his hair. "That contradiction is easy to explain. Remember that Ms. Nuncer was not in her right state of mind when she saw the victim on the ground. Perhaps she missed the point that the witness passed by!"

 **Objection!** Athena countered. "The witness would not risk it even if he knew that Ms. Nuncer was not in a right state of mind. After all, even Ms. Nuncer would testify that someone passed by her. But she did not!"

 **Objection!** Payne shrieked. "She may have turned her back at one point and missed the witness dashing out the window!"

 **Objection!** Athena was on a roll of counterattacking objections. "When Ms. Nuncer looked out the window, she already saw someone standing over the victim. We presume it to be the killer since she displayed anger!"

 **Objection!** The objection this time came from the witness. "Hey girlie, I will say it again and again… I escaped via the window with the fear that I might be compromised. And even so, I did not kill Mr. Semblar, y'hear?"

Athena took a deep breath. "You had all the reason to bear a grudge against the victim. After all, you testified that you were after your badge he was wearing."

"True," he admitted. "But if you haven't noticed it yet, I'm already wearing mine, y'see?" He pointed to his left chest.

( _"Uh… oh no!"_ )

"Your badge is found on the victim's persona as shown in this photograph," Prosecutor Payne told the witness and had the photograph of the victim displayed on the screen. "So how did you get yours back?"

"I simply applied to get another badge the next day when I knew it was hopeless, y'hear?"

(" _His accent is unnerving."_ ) Athena paused. "Hmm, you make it sound like as if you needed to get back the badge at all costs."

Capt. Flynn grinned. "After all, he has my personal property."

"Why didn't you file a complaint to management or an affidavit of loss? Why did you wait three years?"

The witness's grin vanished, replacing it with an obnoxious atmosphere topped with a suspicious look. "Are ya really that bent on implicating me for the death of Mr. Semblar?"

( _"We have a motive, but we don't have incriminating evidence. The best I can do is keep the questions coming."_ )

"Answer the defense's question," the Judge told the witness.

"I couldn't do anything," he answered pleadingly, as if trying to invoke sympathy. "But since I was forced to testify in that case of the plane crash, I was under suspension."

"It's true, Your Honor," Payne answered. "The prosecution investigated the matter and found out that the witness was suspended for three years for his involvement."

( _"Again, I don't believe a single bit of this."_ )

The Judge closed his eyes and thought of what to do.

Athena had to do something. "Your badge is incriminating evidence of your presence," she attacked the witness. "Just give it up."

 **Objection!** Capt. Flynn snarled. "Just because my badge happens to be in the crime scene doesn't mean I killed Mr. Semblar, y'hear?"

"You need to have decisive evidence, Ms. Cykes," the Judge told the defense.

( _"Uh-oh… we're encountering turbulence."_ )

"My testimony still stands, Ms. Attorney," Capt. Flynn taunted Athena, who was hunched over on her desk and breaking in sweat.

( _"Is there another aspect to the badge that I can explore? At least something to keep the questions moving…"_ ) She examined the victim's badge one more time and looked at the scrap of clothing torn off from the victim's personage. "Torn off… ah, that's it!"

 **Hold it!** Athena recovered and confronted the witness. "There's one thing I'd like you to clarify for us." She held up the victim's badge. "In your testimony, you mentioned that you wanted to ask for the badge that the victim kept in his possession."

"What about it?" Capt. Flynn snarled.

( _"I'm not losing to the likes of you… Never!"_ ) Athena slammed a palm. "This piece of evidence was retrieved at the crime scene – and judging from the state of the badge, it was ripped off from a piece of clothing. The defense requests testimony on what happened when you met with the victim!"

Payne made the matter clear. "The defense claims that the killer and the victim had a scuffle."

Capt. Flynn took heavy breaths.

"Did you have a scuffle with the victim, witness?" the Judge demanded answered, furthering pressuring the witness.

A minute ago, Capt. Flynn was getting the upper advantage for the defense to prevent a lack of evidence. Athena shifted her focus from a lack of evidence to the presence of the witness. As all the other members of the Court awaited his answer, Capt. Flynn was grasping for a plausible explanation: tell the truth or tell a white lie?

"I…" he started but words choked him.

"Witness!" Athena snapped.

Capt. Flynn had enough. He pounded on the witness stand and glared at the defense attorney. His cool composure was suddenly lost when he removed his cap, tied his hair to a stiff ponytail, and wore it again. However, his demeanor also changed to show a more intimidating façade as he stared daggers into the attorney.

"Fine! If you want to know the truth, let me testify!"


	8. The Turbulent Turnabout Trial pt7

**WITNESS TESTIMONY: ENCOUNTERING THE VICTIM**

 **On the way, I saw Mr. Semblar descending the stairs.**

 **I caught a glimpse of hatred in his eye when we met.**

 **Instantly, he drew out his gun and tried to shoot me.**

 **I struggled against him.**

 **Before I knew it, I was knocked backwards.**

 **I might have been unconscious that's why I didn't hear a gunshot.**

"You were knocked down?" Payne inquired.

"It slipped my mind," Capt. Flynn justified. "Given the pace of events – that things happened all-of-a-sudden – I couldn't recall everything there was… until now."

"What do you think defense?" the Judge turned to Athena.

Athena's Mood Matrix had already projected a holograph. "Usually, psychoanalysis is given to those who need a therapy because of mixed or clouded emotions." She folded her arms and glared at the witness. "This witness… is experiencing a flurry of emotions that are interfering with his thoughts about the version of events."

"W-What do you mean by that claptrap?" Capt. Flynn snarled.

Athena bumped a fist against her palm. "It means that you're not testifying truthfully because you're experiencing something very contradictory to what you're saying."

The witness scratched his head. "I don't get you, attorney."

(" _Although I could use my Mood Matrix at this point, I'd rather fish for a contradiction by cross examination. After all… his emotions are running everywhere."_ )

 **I might have been unconscious that's why I didn't hear a gunshot.**

 **Objection!** "You claimed to have heard the gunshot and saw my client point her gun at him? That's claptrap."

Capt. Flynn stood at the ready.

Athena glared at the witness. "Unfortunately, it was established in the _flight recording_ that the gunshot was at the last part of the recording in which the client was still in the control room!"

"W-W-What?!" Capt. Flynn recoiled, startled. "But how…?"

"During the break, the Aviation Board also submitted a report that the last loud sound was indeed a gunshot," Athena clarified. "It also captured Ms. Nuncer's voice who was present in the control room when the gunshot occurred."

"Y-You've got to be kidding me," Capt. Flynn hissed and pounded the stand. "Y-Your Honor, c-can I explain?"

The Judge sighed. "The more you try to plead for an explanation, the lesser your credibility becomes."

"And the more the suspicion against you raises," Athena added.

"Please, Your Honor," Payne pleaded with the Judge. "The witness is confused about a lot of events that happened."

The Judge sighed again. "Very well, but I'll give you only one chance to explain yourself, witness."

"Th-Thank you, Your Honor."

( _"He's going to give an update to his testimony."_ )

 **Then I heard a gunshot and saw her point the gun at him!**

 **Objection!** "And you're making another lie," Athena told him angrily. "The _Browning_ retrieved from the crime scene belonged to the victim." She had the witness photograph projected on the screen. "The pistol here in the photograph is Ms. Nuncer's gun as she was using hers to defend herself. She also picked up the gun found in the crime scene." She slammed hard on the desk. "And what's more… this photograph was taken… _after_ the victim was pushed out from the window!"

Capt. Flynn had a look about him as if he was about to faint. "Why… why are these… contradictions existing?"

Athena pointed a finger at the witness as she outstretched her arm. "It's because you are the killer! You're covering up your crime by building one lie after another!"

The spectators this time went bedlam. They shouted and demanded for justice. Capt. Flynn was looking around for help, but even Prosecutor Payne, his final lifeline to put him off the hook, was speechless. The Judge tolerated the staccato for a while before he shouted for order over the roars.

 **Objection!** Payne yelled, silencing the crowd and providing a glimmer of hope for the witness. "That's quite a statement, Ms. Cykes. But please be warned that should you fail to provide the Court with a satisfying explanation… all your claims about Capt. Flynn will be discredited." He adjusted his shades. "Where's your evidence to prove that the witness killed the victim in cold blood?"

The dizzy Capt. Flynn immediately rebounded. "Yes, girlie? Where's your evidence? I don't see what you can find."

( _"Evidence…? Do I have evidence…?_ ") Athena slumped over, frustrated that the winds of victory were suddenly blowing away. ( _"I… I don't…!"_ )

"As I expected," Payne spat. "You've been wrangling for the past hour claiming that my witness killed Mr. Semblar using his possession as the most critical evidence. But it turns out… your basis is nothing but a puff of stupidity!"

Athena almost lost control. She slammed the desk with both palms and leaned forward. "How. DARE YOU!" She had the urge to leap from the defense's bench and launch herself across the Courtroom to land furious blows.

"Order!" the Judge interfered, his temper rising. "I will not allow badgering from and on both sides."

Payne sighed. "The burden is now on the defense to provide evidence."

The Judge turned to Athena, who looked at the defendant gazing at her with fierce determination to win. "Ms. Cykes, you have one chance. It is either you prove Capt. Flynn guilty or I hand down my verdict for Ms. Nuncer. And just so you know… the verdict will be guilty."

( _"I… I'm backed here… and…"_ ) She was starting to shake uncontrollably as she grasped herself to keep herself calm. Her focus was steadily dropping, her confidence waning. Without the evidence she needed to secure victory, Athena would lose everything she worked so hard to gain. ( _"This cold feeling… it's back… just like that time. I thought I already moved on. But when this feeling comes back… it's almost as if… I'm destined to lose!"_ ) Her Mood Matrix was a bleak black, a sign of the overwhelming dread blocking every avenue of rational opportunities to think.

She took one last look at the prosecutor, who was confident for a victory on his side. She looked at the Judge, who was waiting for an answer. She looked at the witness, who was grinning maliciously knowing that he was going to drive the final nail. Athena couldn't bear to glance, but glance she did and she was the tears flooding from Anna's eyes… the tears that shed the enmity of surrender, that her attorney had nothing else to go forth.

" _It's over… it's over… it's over… it's_

 _over_

…

 _.._

 _._

 **Objection!**

As if Athena was roused from a nightmare, she turned to the Courtroom doors. As if the Courtroom had sucked itself into a void of darkness, providing ounces of misery for the defense attorney, the radiating light from the Courthouse hallway seemed like light breaking through the darkness. And leading the light like a knight in shining armor… was Mercury Thinker who pointed at the witness in his best "Objection!" pose with his smile of confidence and his eyes of sheer determination.

"I'm back."

Athena gasped. "M-Mercury…"

Mercury made his way to the defense bench and helped Athena recover. "Hang in there, Athena."

"I'm sorry," she told him apologetically. "I did everything I could…"

For the first time, Mercury's radiant expression was replaced by seriousness. "Athena, Capt. Birdie Flynn killed Hans Semblar in cold blood." Payne leaned forward while Capt. Flynn raised a fist in dire threat.

Athena blinked. "W-What? But how? We don't have decisive evidence."

"We should turn our thinking around," Mercury suggested.

(" _Turn my thinking around? That's it!"_ ) Athena closed her eyes in deep thought. ( _"I shouldn't be focusing on evidence that Capt. Flynn killed Hans Semblar. If he was there in the crime scene, did he miss something? Did he miss some crucial detail?"_ )

"Think back to the testimonies – especially in the part about Ms. Nuncer witnessing the killer," he advised.

Athena struggled as she closed her eyes and recalled the testimony.

( _"We are in very dangerous turbulence. Either we go through the storm… or we crash in defeat."_ )

"There is one part there that we almost did not consider," Mercury continued while Athena concentrated. "What was the killer doing? Searching the evidence, right?"

"Right."

"So if the killer fled the scene because he might have been spotted, did he take something else with him?"

Athena thought about it for a moment. She visualized the scene based from the pictures given by Mercury. She visualized the perspectives as if she were an invisible spectator to the witness of events. Then when she got to the part about Ms. Nuncer testifying about how she displayed anger when she saw the killer, Athena suddenly opened her eyes.

( _"T-That's it! It was right here all along!"_ )

Mercury smiled, knowing that Athena found the answer. "Atta girl. Go get them!"

( _"Thanks a bunch, Mercury. You've only been with us for a short time… but you're really loads helpful."_ )

Athena turned to the witness once more, her confidence returned. "Witness, if it's evidence you want. Then this is the evidence you need." She pointed a finger from her outstretched arm. "Prepare for your utter defeat!"

* * *

 **VISUALIZATION**

" _Considering the evidence so far, the killer and the victim scuffled, the denouement being the victim shot. After the killing blow, the victim was pushed or tossed out from the window. Therefore, there has to be something else that fell along with the victim. This something is…_

A. glass shards  
B. the victim's badge  
C. Browning revolver

 **Glass shards fell with the victim**

" _Indeed. Glass shards fell with the victim when the window broke. But there was something else about it that had me concerned at the beginning of the trial."_

A. The killer's badge was torn off  
B. The glass shards were missing  
C. The revolver had Nuncer's print

 **The glass shards were missing**

" _The killer was looking for the badge… but the glass shards went missing at the same time. So if the killer had to flee or risk possible arrest, what else did the killer bring with him?"_

A. The glass shards  
B. The victim's badge  
C. The Browning revolver

 **The killer took the glass shards**

" _I see now! Combined that the victim, who was shot, fell along with the glass shards and that the killer took the glass shards with them… That's right! So if he took the glass shards from the scene even without meaning to, then the decisive evidence is found in the shards! That evidence is…_

A. moisture  
B. sweat  
C. blood

 **THE GLASS SHARDS  
ARE STAINED  
WITH BLOOD**

" _Of course! The killer scrambled around to look for the badge but he had to flee. At the same time, the shards were stuck to his footwear while he was looking for the evidence. But the glass shards had one important piece of evidence that will bring justice its well-deserved touchdown!"_

With the visualization complete, Athena began to explain the series of events of what happened that fateful evening. She explained how the witness, Capt. Birdie Flynn, fought with the victim, Engr. Hans Semblar. Athena treaded carefully on Ms. Nuncer's testimony on how the witness was searching for the evidence. "However," she told the witness, "the glass shards that fell along with the victim when he was hurled out of the window scattered around, setting up a landmine for anyone who would desecrate with the crime scene." Athena watched the prosecutor break in multitudes of perspiration while the witness clenched his right fist. She moved to the point that the killer stepped on the glass shards while he was looking for the evidence. However, he forgot to note one very important thing.

"And how do you propose to present this decisive evidence?" Payne said, one last attempt to save his witness.

Athena grinned. "Witness, you will submit one thing to the Court! The Court will want your footwear to the crime laboratory to have it analyzed."

"W-What for?" Capt. Flynn snarled.

She folded her arms. "Glass shards."

Capt. Flynn laughed. "Did you think I was that gullible to leave my prints at the crime scene? I wash my footwear every day to make sure it remains speck and clean whenever I work!"

 **Objection!** "But you were suspended until you got back your badge," Athena countered. "And even if you washed your shoes, it still doesn't clear you. Glass is a very durable material and even miniscule shards will stick to the sole of the shoes."

"J-Just where are you going with this?" the Judge interrupted.

"The decisive evidence… is the victim's blood," Athena answered. "If the crime lab happens to pick up glass shards on the witness's footwear sole along with the victim's blood, this will make clear once and for all that you are Mr. Hans Semblar's killer."

Capt. Flynn was already struggling to keep his composure. "Y-Your Honor, I demand a recess."

Athena slammed her palm on the table. "I'm afraid you can't do that. Well, Capt. Flynn? With bloodstained glass shards on your footwear…" and with one last fierce gaze and an outstretched arm – finger flexed and pointed – toward the witness, Athena proclaimed, "your plane of lies comes crashing down!"

That did it. All the lifelines to save the witness snapped neatly. Capt. Birdie Flynn knew that he had been nailed. The existence of the evidence still in his personage gave him away. As he looked around, he collapsed into the illusion of being lifted into the sky. "W-What's going on?" Still being in the flight for the truth, he was kicked out from the plane. "B-But my chute…!" He scrambled wildly as if trying to get back into the plane. However, Capt. Flynn continued falling… falling… falling… until he landed (or collapsed) on the Courtroom floor with a large thud. "No… no… no…" he muttered followed with "guilty… guilty… guilty…" until his voices couldn't be heard.


	9. The Turbulent Turnabout Trial pt8

After the Court settled down from the imaginative fiasco and the witness breakdown, the Judge proceeded by asking Payne for an update of the witness. "His head is still in the clouds, but he's been chained away in handcuffs."

Mercury read the report received from the crime laboratory thirty minutes after Athena issued the tests. "Miniscule to microscopic remains of glass shards along with blood were found on the witness's footwear soles. DNA tests confirmed that the blood belonged to the victim."

( _"I guess that settles everything. But there's one last thing I don't understand."_ ) "Did Capt. Flynn mention why he killed Mr. Semblar?"

"I can explain that," came a voice from the gallery. Everyone turned to Capt. Hugo, who stood up and walked toward the witness stand.

"Captain Hugo," Anna said softly.

Capt. Hugo stood mightily in the witness stand though he also felt clearly guilty for his actions. When everyone was silent and their full attention was on him, he started his story. "Capt. Birdie Flynn and Capt. Dennis Nuncer manned the flight three years ago… the flight that killed fifty and jailed Capt. Nuncer as a result of the trial. Dennis was an exceptional pilot while Flynn was a rookie at that time. Flynn stepped forward in the investigation of the plane crash and testified to great effect about faulty controls attributed to Capt. Nuncer's negligence."

"But in reality, it was Flynn's fault," Athena said.

Capt. Hugo nodded slowly. "That's right. I launched my own investigation – that's why I have a separate office in the first floor of the control tower." He grunted. "I'm sorry for hiding that fact. I was only able to uncover the truth on that night and I could've saved both lives… but Flynn got there before me."

The captain paused for a moment then turned to the defense. "Well, Ms. Attorney, I'd say that was a splendid job in your flight for the truth."

"Gracias, señor."

The captain then turned to the defendant. "Anna…" The defendant was all ears as if she was ready to hear another secret. "Hans loved you in his own way. The necklace you're wearing right now was a gift handed to me passed on to you. He was a charming and calm gentleman, albeit shy." He massaged his forehead, guilty of what he did. "In my part, I deeply apologize for putting you this way. I should've seen it earlier… but I was so preoccupied in giving justice for Mr. Semblar that I never reconsidered other matters that were just as important as yours."

"Now that's a first," Mercury commented. "The superior requesting an apology from the subordinate."

"Things went personal when Payne presented the news clipping," Athena said, relieved to stand victorious over the shaken and defeated prosecutor.

"Capt. Hugo," Anna said feebly after a length of tense silence. When she mustered the courage, she stood up from her seat and faced her superior. "My father and Hans are gone from this world… but I will still continue to do the job that I love best – because that's what my father would say to me if he were with us now. I accept your apology… and thank you." She beamed, her tears of joy flowing once more and streaming down her cheeks.

The captain gasped for a while to hear such courageous words and reminisce of his good friend. He closed his eyes and tucked his cap close to his face. Even if he didn't want the people to see the tears he shed, Athena and Mercury knew that his apology and his unseen tears would suffice to consider the case solved.

The Judge held his head high. "All's well that ends well and I may as well announce my verdict. Are there any objections?"

Athena shook her head. "No objections."

Payne stammered. "N-None, Your Honor, sir."

( _"Finally… justice well deserved."_ )

"This Court finds the defendant, Ms. Anna Nuncer…"

 **Not Guilty**

The Court celebrated in the proclamation of Anna's innocence. Athena and Mercury beamed while Anna grinned ear-to-ear. Payne did not seem to enjoy the celebration and the Court treated as if his presence was not made known.

"That is all, Court is adjourned." The Judge struck down his gavel and the people began filing out from the courtroom.

* * *

 **August 12  
District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 3**

"You did it!" Anna exclaimed cheerfully once they entered the defendant lobby.

"I'm amazed at the turn of events," Mercury told Athena. "And it was all because the plan worked."

"Oh yes, you mentioned about a plan," Anna said. "Can I privy?"

The two defense attorneys exchanged looks and agreed that it was best for Anna to know the details. Athena explained the plan of uncovering the decisive evidence. ( _"Basically, I had Mercury return to the crime scene and help him visualize the events as it happened in the crime scene. He reconstructed everything based on the previous witnesses' testimonies then found a crack in the prosecution's case… the glass shards with the victim's blood."_ )

"That was quite well-thought out," Anna commented, still amazed at the power of her attorneys' collaboration.

( _"I'm just glad I had my revenge against the snot-faced prosecutor."_ )

Mercury smiled at his partner. "I knew that I was running out of time since she was dealing with a belligerent witness."

"Mercury here used the wonders of technology to bring wonders for our case."

Anna smiled. "Well… whatever helped in the end…"

The defendant lobby doors opened and the bailiff stepped inside accompanying Capt. Hugo. He seemed pleased, unlike the demeanor he showed when he stepped into the witness stand for the first time. The superior and the subordinate shook hands. "I see you're doing well," he started, his voice rasping.

"Yes, sir," Anna answered then frowned. "Though the circumstances will never bring back Hans and my father…" She looked up at her superior and made a salute. "… I will still continue to live by my creed."

( _"Your creed, huh…"_ )

"I will never thank you enough," Anna said to Athena as the two old friends shook hands. "Well at least I know who to refer if any of my friends get themselves in trouble."

Athena chuckled. ( _"Believe me, your situation gave me quite the trouble in a while."_ )

While the attorney, her client, and the superior chatted animatedly about the trial, Mercury immersed himself deep in his thoughts and pondered on what Anna said. He made a note to talk about it to Athena when he had the chance.

"We'll be taking our leave," Capt. Hugo said to the attorneys. "If there's one thing I learned about this trial, I guess it's that I can't go shorthanded in any situation. And also… my subordinates need some more training to do."

"S-Subordinates in the plural?"

Capt. Hugo nodded. "There are three new air traffic controllers already waiting for you in the office. They had to continue operations while you were in the defendant's seat… otherwise we'd be handling so many plane accidents."

( _"That reminds me…"_ ) "Whatever happened to the plane that evening?"

Capt. Hugo looked away, frowning at the prospect of handling another plane accident. "The plane crashed in the airport, but the damage wasn't very devastating. Most of the plane sustained external damage… and all crew made it out in time." He paused and took a deep breath. "Except one."

"One?"

"I will not disclose the details at this time," Capt. Hugo told the attorneys. "If the Aviation Board releases the results of the investigation and if any of my crew needs legal assistance… you'll be the first to know."

"Alright, then. Take care of yourselves," Athena told the both of them as they left the defendant lobby.

( _"I guess that's already taken care of."_ ) She turned to Mercury and was about to cheer for a celebration when she saw her co-counsel in deep thought. "Hey… what's up?"

Mercury snapped out from his trance. "Oh! Um… Well, it was endearing to know that Ms. Nuncer has a creed of her own. And it got me thinking…"

Athena stayed silent but willing to listen.

"What if you had to do something that was necessary but would go against your creed?"

(" _Why the sudden change of disposition?"_ )

When Mercury knew that Athena would not give an answer, he simply shrugged it off. "Oh well, I guess that'll come soon." He turned to Athena. "Well, should we return to the office?"

(" _If I had to do something necessary that went against my principles… that's a very good question. All this time, I had been following things that I believed were right and fair. But what would happen if that were tested? Little did I know that this predicament would encounter us too soon.")_

 **EPISODE 1: THE TURBULENT TURNABOUT  
The End**


	10. Turnabout Technology Invstg pt1

**PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY: GLOBAL OPERATION**

 **~~~ EPISODE 2: TURNABOUT TECHNOLOGY ~~~  
** ~~~ INTRODUCTION ~~~

 _In a world where change is constant, we are taught to keep up with the times. This includes the rapid evolution of technology. We have discovered new ways to live, new ways to work, new ways to play, and new ways to look at the world._

"This phone introduces new ways to arrive at the truth. Where sometimes the evidence would deceive, we have new ways to make the truth known."

 _And with rapid progress comes a heavy price. Our new ways of thinking have also allowed us to develop new ways to destroy, new ways to kill, and new ways to break bonds and destroy nations… cause international conflicts and ultimately shatter all hopes and dreams._

 _What can we do with technology? What will happen to our world if it is misused?_

In an office filled with heavy workloads of computers and papers, there were two people. One of them had their phone in their hand. The other person was pointing a gun. "I will show you why it is not good to meddle in those things."

What good would it do to defend themselves with a phone? He had to accept the consequence.

The gun, a silencer, did not produce a sound enough to alert other people in the building. The bullet found its mark as the victim stumbled to the chair behind him; the phone slipped from his hand.

"You have used technology very wisely. You have used it to change the world. But you are also using it to destroy the very world we live in. I hope you accept my response."

With those words, they left the room, leaving the other person to bleed to death.

The other person was breathing hard. He had a few seconds to live, but no energy to write anything – not even using his own blood that would hopefully draw attention to anyone who could use a clue to track the killer. The last of his energy was used to turn his attention to a picture on his desk.

 _When it is misused, the very same people who worked hard to change the world may have to pay the price._

* * *

 **September 14; 10:24 AM  
** **Wright and Co. Law Offices**

Working in the Wright and Co. Law Offices proved to be demanding even for Mercury. Petty cases were handled quickly, many of them involving small claims. Big cases were hard to come by nowadays for the office ever since the Khura'in revolution. Once in a while, Apollo Justice, a former worker in the office, would drop by a call. In a video call, Apollo got the chance to meet Mercury, who commented about the latter's striking horns.

For the day, Phoenix was in the courthouse for a meeting with other lawyers about some international program for the lawyers to take place abroad in about a month's time. All work and transactions to the office were handled by Mercury and Athena. Trucy was pursuing her Psychology studies in Ivy University and would drop by the office when her classes were done.

"Well, I guess that's that," announced Mercury.

Athena stood up from her work area. "Already?"

Mercury grinned. "Uh huh. That one was a piece of cake, really."

The orange-haired attorney looked thunderstruck. "On something that would finish in a day, you only took an hour?"

Mercury laughed sheepishly and held up his phone. "Well, online research isn't something new, you know."

"Hey! No fair!" Athena pouted.

"Well… the technology of tomorrow is here in this phone," Mercury told her.

For a while, the technology behind the phone sparked Athena's curiosity. She also held another interesting piece of technology that allowed her to peer into the hearts of witnesses during cross-examination. However, she felt as if she needed to know more the story behind the phone.

"I'm quite curious, Mercury," Athena said to him as she grabbed a nearby chair and sat on the other side of Mercury's table. "I heard that you inherited your phone from your father."

Mercury looked up, pausing from the form he was working on. "Hmm?"

Athena looked curious. "Well… it's not every day I see people passing on their phones to other people, you know. What exactly is it?"

"Didn't Mr. Wright tell you already?"

Athena shook her head.

Mercury cleared his throat and showed Athena the phone. The phone was currently in locked mode, but it had a faint backlight where a logo could be seen. The logo read "AidLaw" in big bold gold-and-black letters. On the bottom right read "ver 1.02" followed by a key symbol.

"AidLaw?"

Mercury nodded. "My father is a programmer. One of his projects was to develop a working operating system on phones to aid law enforcement and the courts. This is only a prototype. I'm simply testing it out."

Athena looked interested. She felt the phone in her hands. "It's larger than mine, but it feels very light." She gave it back to Mercury. "Well, what's in it?"

Mercury received the phone and began pressing into the phone's screen. "It has the usual features of a smartphone. But the operating system in the phone has its own built-in applications, or apps, that allow me to do a variety of things." He explained that some of the apps were also created in collaboration with the Cosmos Space Center, making Athena gasp. "You know part of the Mood Matrix technology in your Widget also contributed to the phone."

"Wow… I didn't know that."

Mercury chuckled. "Anyway, here it is." He showed Athena the phone once more.

The screen showed the interface of a program called "Secret Breaker." Mercury explained that the app would utilize the technology behind the Mood Matrix to determine through voice projections if a person they're interrogating is lying or hiding a secret. He directed Athena to a "help" section in the app. "If a person is hiding a secret," Mercury told Athena, "a lock and a set of chains would appear around them in this screen." The lock looked like an ordinary padlock. "The only way to break the lock is to present evidence."

Athena nodded. "It sounds like what Mr. Wright told us before about that item of his."

Mercury exited the application. "There are many other apps here which we'll be finding useful soon enough. But unless we're investigating, they won't be very handy."

"Do the courts know about this?" Athena asked.

"Again, this is a prototype," answered Mercury. "It will be a while before the judicial system will fully adapt to this piece of technology… which is why we have to utilize this to the best of our abilities if we want our Courts to advance in efficiency."

Athena nodded slowly and stared at the phone. She had a plethora of questions to ask, especially on problems that they could face. She was certainly impressed with the technology, but she didn't feel confident that the phone would help them reach the truth. Athena knew she had to see it in action.

The door to the agency opened and Phoenix entered.

"I take it that you're done?" he asked Mercury and Athena.

Mercury nodded. "Well, Athena has still a way to go."

Athena sighed. "I'm not the one with advanced technology, here."

Phoenix stroked his chin. "Tell you what. I suggest you go to this place. We have a client there who wants to request our services." He took out a card from his pocket and gave it to Mercury.

When Mercury saw the card, his eyes bulged, and his mouth curled to a wide smile.

"What's that?" asked Athena.

"It's the place where my father works!" exclaimed Mercury.

Athena took the card. "WPI?"

"World Programs Inc., or WPI, is a haven for technology enthusiasts," Phoenix explained. "Program developers work there, Mercury's father included."

"Is it true that Mercury's phone was also developed there?" Athena asked.

Phoenix nodded. "I was able to talk to your father," he told Mercury. "He shared a little bit about the phone."

"Do you think it's useful?"

Mercury shot Athena a dazed look. "You're looking at the very future of law enforcement, Athena! If it's not useful, then I don't know what is!"

"Save your confidence," Phoenix told him. "You should go there and talk with the client."

"Is he being arrested for something?"

Phoenix shook his head. "It's nothing related to our usual murder, so you don't have to worry. You'll know what it is when you meet them."

Mercury heard Athena sigh in relief.

"We'll be off, then," Mercury told Phoenix.

* * *

 **September 14  
World Programs Inc.; Reception Area**

Athena was speechless at the sight of the reception hall in WorldPrograms Inc. Located in a suburban community, the building was the most noticeable one consisting of forty floors and sporting a unique architectural design. The reception hall screamed every inch of technology: from LED TVs to holographs and even a unique carrier system that looked like a miniature roller coaster ride. An interactive tour was on one side of the reception hall where visitors could get a semi-complete view on WorldPrograms Inc. through a variety of applications in the interactive program. Currently, the LED TV flashed an upcoming programming competition to be held at a major university. If there were workers around the area, they certainly didn't show it because many of them, although with IDs, dressed casually and loosely, defining a part of the nature of work in WPI.

The receptionist was wearing a headset, funnily designed that made her look like an android-rabbit hybrid. However, this was part of the job and didn't pay any mind if people commented on her getup. She gave Mercury and Athena a pamphlet about WorldPrograms Inc. that included a small map on the major areas around the place.

The pamphlet also showed the programming competition at a major university to be held the next day. It also showed some sort of technology expo to be held in a mall a few days from now. Near the back of a pamphlet was a large life-sized robot akin to a Transformer but one in which a person was actually riding on it.

 **World Programs Inc. Pamphlet added to the Court Record.**

"Hmm, with these many people walking around, how should we know who the client is?" Athena asked Mercury.

In response, Mercury took out his cellphone, unlocked it, and activated a program called "Witness Search." He explained that people who might be related to the case would have special speech bubbles. The program utilized augmented reality, according to Mercury, who had trouble explaining it in simple terms. "It's like when you watch cartoons blended into live action," he told Athena. If a person could provide something useful, an exclamation mark would appear. "It's going to be my first time to use it," he told Athena. "I hope the program works."

When they asked a receptionist, who had an exclamation mark over its head in the phone's screen, the receptionist recognized the two of them as lawyers and directed them to the twelfth floor of the building. Mercury and Athena deduced that Phoenix must have told the receptionist in advance that they would be visiting.

"Let's go, then," Mercury told Athena.

* * *

 **September 14  
World Programs Inc.; 12** **th** **Floor, Programmers' Hall**

"How many times you've been here?" Athena asked Mercury.

"Lots of times," he answered. "However, lots of things have changed. It's my first time back. I studied law abroad, you know."

The programmers' hall did not look as techie as the first floor although the area had impressive architecture. The hall was a maze of corridors in which offices were positioned diagonally. At the center of the floor was a table with a projector that could display a 360-degree hologram picture primarily used during meetings and gatherings.

"Look at this thing," Athena said in awe as she hovered her arm over the holograph.

Mercury chuckled. "Looks like they gave this place a makeover, huh. That wasn't there way back."

"How long is way back?"

Mercury folded his arms and looked up pensively. "Hmm… it's been five years, I guess. But I do remember my father working here in this floor. I wonder if he occupies the same room."

The two of them traveled down a few corridors before they reached a door that read the name of Mercury's father: "Xeus Thinker." The door also had an ID sensor which was now blue.

"Dad's inside," Mercury told Athena.

"Do we just knock?" asked Athena.

Mercury shook his head. "I'm not sure if the fingerprinting access still works." He pressed a thumb onto the blue sensor. One second later, the sensor started alternating blue and white. "It still works," he told her. "This means that whoever inside will be alerted."

"Like a doorbell," muttered Athena in amazement.

A few seconds later, the door opened vertically, revealing a well-dressed gray-haired man who looked to be in his late fifties. He did not look pleased as if he were interrupted from some important work. But when the man turned to Mercury, his mood changed to a pleasant one.

"M-Mercury!"

Mercury smiled. "Hi, dad."

The man looked like as if he was going to cry as he hugged Mercury and pat his back. "My boy!"

When the father and son broke from the hug, Mercury introduced Athena.

"So, son, is she your… what I think it is?"

Mercury suddenly stiffened. "D-Dad, no! It's not what you think it is!"

Athena turned around and pretended to look around, completely hiding her blush and Widget turning green from them. She mentally suppressed herself so that Widget would not blurt out something inappropriate for the situation.

Xeus laughed. "Of course, of course, I jest."

"You're still daft about this kind of thing," Mercury told him as a compliment.

"Anyway, do come in," he gestured the both of them kindly.

Xeus Thinker's office was unlike any other office in the floor. Athena had the notion that a programmer's office would scream with technology on every aspect from the ceiling to the floor. However, Xeus kept his whitewashed room tidy. A simple wall-etched countertop provided as their work station while a shelf could be accessed with a button on the countertop. A chair with numerous buttons could also be found, each button served a purpose: to adjust the height of the chair, to move the chair around, or to spin the chair in place. On the other side of the room was a comfortable couch where Xeus could stretch out and take a nap if needed.

"This is very, very impressive for a workplace," Athena remarked.

"Do sit," Xeus gestured. "I'll prepare some Khura'inese tea."

The Khura'inese tea was slightly bitter but had a strangely unique rejuvenating effect. Once the tea and pleasantries were done, Xeus set aside the tea and sat on his work chair and swiveled it to face the lawyers.

"So, you're looking for the client as Mr. Phoenix Wright told you to do, right?"

"Yes, we're –" Mercury started then cut off. "Wait, dad, how did you know we would be going here?"

Athena leaned in to Mercury. "I have a bad feeling about this." Mercury nodded slowly.

Xeus smiled. "Well, I'm your client. And I have something to tell."

Mercury gaped. "Y-You?"

"What is it about, Mr. Thinker?" inquired Athena, remaining steadfast.

Xeus reached out to a folder on his work desk and gave it to Mercury. "I hope this doesn't bring back bad memories."

Mercury received the folder and gasped. "This is…"

Athena peered at the folder. "Is it a case file?"

"Yes, it's a case in which I was caught up in," Xeus explained. "Mercury happened to be there, as well… though he was indirectly part of the events."

Athena turned to Mercury, who looked stunned and seemed unable to respond.

Xeus sighed. "I guess the memories aren't going to go away. I'll have to explain then. But before I start…" He stood up and approached the doorway. On a panel to its side, Xeus pressed a few buttons then explained to them that the room was under a "do not disturb" mode. He explained that although there would still be a visual cue that someone would access the office, Xeus would not be able to hear it. It would also make the office soundproof, so no one from outside would hear it. When Mercury and Athena sat comfortably, Xeus began the story.

"Before Mercury was born, I was an associate in this office. My years of experience have gained me a reputation for a leading programmer in the industry. As time went by, I started to undergo big projects – the most recent of which is found in his phone."

"AidLaw," responded Athena.

"Correct," confirmed Xeus. He narrated how AidLaw came into being: the idea started with a meetup with his college friend who became a lawyer and later a trial judge. A few years after the idea came up, Xeus gathered four other people who were interested in the idea of making an operating system that can be used by law enforcement and the judiciary system. "For the benefit of the people," he was told.

"And it was this reason I became interested and went into law school," Mercury said proudly. Xeus smiled.

"It was quite the timing," Xeus continued with his story. The moment the system was finished was the moment Mercury was also set to graduate. Xeus then had Mercury, who was studying abroad at the moment, test the system using an actual trial. "And that's where everything went downhill," Xeus said grimly. He noticed Mercury had his head hung low, prompting him to continue.

"The friend I mentioned earlier presided that trial with the permission of the operating system. It would be a breakthrough in the court system," continued Xeus. It was a typical trial that did not need any fancy details. However, what happened at the trial's conclusion became the foundation of the story Xeus was telling them. "The defense attorney of the trial suddenly fell violently ill, collapsed on the bench, and was rushed to the hospital. He later died of poisoning." He looked at Mercury wistfully and sighed. "And my son, Mercury, saw it all."

Athena turned sideways and looked at Mercury, who was staring at the floor with an unusually blank expression. She had heard rough details about the case from Phoenix but hearing it all from Mercury's father made her feel uncomfortable. But she was compelled to know more.

"The system actually worked well," Xeus continued. "They were able to uncover the truth with the aid of technology. But the tragedy was overwhelming, so much so that Mercury surrendered the phone back as soon as the trial was done… or never to be done."

"So why did you give the phone back to Mercury?" asked Athena.

"I made a few modifications," answered Xeus. "Those events are the reason why I added security features into the phone. I did not want the system to fall into the wrong hands."

There was stiff silence in the office, save for the soft whirring of the air conditioning system.

"So… what exactly is your request?" asked Athena. She felt that Mercury had to ask, but she also didn't want to push Mercury to speak up.

Xeus took a deep breath. "The case was over a year ago," he told the lawyers. "I want to know who or what caused the poisoning." He paused then smiled. "You now have the proper technology needed to guide you in this mission."

This time, it was Mercury's turn to speak up, having regained some courage. "Why only now, dad?"

Xeus looked away, an expression showing fear. "You know very well why, Mercury."

Athena looked at her co-worker. She did not say anything but gave him a look that wanted him to answer.

Mercury took a deep breath. "The victim of the case is my law professor," he answered. He took out the phone and then used the Internet to search for a profile. "He was a hotshot defense attorney, and I was set to work with him once I passed the bar and received my badge."

"It's not a safe world anymore," Xeus said sagely. "People are saying that the dark age of the law is about to come to an end. However, there will always be elements preventing that from happening. And from recent events, it looks like there are some people who want to plunge the world into chaos."

Athena's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

Xeus took out his phone, a different model from Mercury's, and tapped into the screen. "I hear you resolved the case involving the murder of an air traffic controller." He showed to them a brief article about the trial. The next article however, made Athena and Mercury disturbed.

It read: " _Cyber-terrorists behind the plane sabotage_."

Mercury mouthed the word "cyber-terrorists."

"Do you think these cyber-terrorists are behind the poisoning?" inquired Athena.

Xeus shrugged. "That is as far as I can tell you, as far as I can remember. I just want you to be careful out there." He suggested that they look at prominent newspaper articles related to the case. Since the official police records were very far away, Xeus advised against going to the country where the incident took place. "The articles are not decisive, and I don't expect you to find the answer right away," he told them. "It may take months, even years, before you come into closure."

At the end of the day, Mercury and Athena felt worn out at the sudden turn of events. They wished they didn't know anything at all, and they felt burdened to have a responsibility to find out the truth of a fateful case two years ago.

Phoenix did not have any useful information for the meantime. While he was relieved that the case was not a primary concern, he advised that they look out and be careful about anything that could happen during the next case. He entrusted them by his experience that any small detail on a seemingly unrelated case could possibly make all the difference. Phoenix also felt responsible for sending the two of them to end up on the other side of the story. But he also knew the circumstances behind the incident, and he would, one day, get involved in them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Again, I'm back this time with an apology. After a few months of thinking about the second case, I decided that "The Classic Turnabout" would be scrapped for a new case. My original third case, "The Stormy Turnabout" would be rewritten with a similar direction but will have to conform to the events in the second case. My plan here is to make the cases straightforward, unlike the main Ace Attorney series where the timeline jumps across episodes (except for the first PWAA). This will be Mercury's first case, so we will go into the point-of-view of my original character soon. I've also read the reviews and I'll be taking them into consideration._

 _PowerZone_


	11. Turnabout Technology Invstg pt2

**September 19; 7:33 AM  
Wright and Co. Law Offices**

A few days later, Mercury and Athena had the unfortunate phone call from Phoenix requiring both of them to arrive in the office an hour before usual. Athena, speaking from experience, knew that something big would be coming. Mercury steeled himself for some impactful announcement.

(" _Why the heck would Mr. Wright bring us to the office on this ungodly hour?"_ ) Mercury put down his bag on the couch and waited for Athena to arrive. The smell of coffee was lingering in the office – Phoenix must be brewing the same Khura'inese coffee delivered by a former worker. Trucy wasn't around, Phoenix said, as she was attending her classes in the university.

Athena arrived ten minutes later when Mercury was halfway into his coffee. She also wore the similar mood Mercury had when he entered the office.

"I swear someone here doesn't get enough sleep and still manages to start early and end later," Athena said grumpily.

Mercury shrugged. "I guess I'll be getting used to it."

A few seconds later, Phoenix emerged with a large tray with a kettle full of coffee and three mugs. "Glad you came," he started.

Athena sat down beside Mercury – the former looked cranky while the latter seemed anxious.

After Phoenix poured and distributed the coffee, he settled on the chair across them and began. "The case you're looking for…" Phoenix pointed at the folder on the table in front of him, "… is in that folder. However, that's not the biggest concern." He pushed the folder towards them.

Mercury accepted the folder and skimmed the file. The file he received was a summarized version of the case. (" _It's the very same case where I was involved in."_ ) As he skimmed through the file, faces of witnesses and people involved and the words of testimonies and arguments flooded his head. The words were quickly drowned as he focused on the people involved. One person, in particular, stood out.

The prosecutor. Mercury remembered this prosecutor. The youthful face remained stoic in the events that unfolded. She was early twenties at the time and had a budding prosecutorial career. Mercury remembered that she did not flinch or bat an eye. What could she have been thinking, Mercury mused.

Phoenix cleared his throat, making Mercury snap out his journey down a gloomy memory road. "The case you're holding right now… could be related to this case that's unfolding. I hope you watched the morning news."

Athena still did not look pleased or ready. Mercury shrugged and set aside the case file.

Phoenix sighed. "I hope you get updated with current events." His eyes lit. "Mercury, I take it your phone is connected to the Internet, right?"

Mercury knew what Phoenix wanted him to do. "Right… current events." Using his phone, Mercury searched for anything that happened within the day and found an online article. "Wait… what's the meaning of this?"

Athena became curious. "Let me see."

The online article bore the title: " _Murder in World Programs Inc., programmer arrested._ "

Mercury and Athena read on. The article was in development, but a few facts related to the case had already been revealed. When they read the name of the suspect, Mercury's heart sank.

"It's… it's your father," Athena muttered.

Mercury shot a panicked look at Phoenix.

Phoenix gave Mercury a look that wanted him to take the case. "It's your father we're dealing with," Phoenix told him. "If there should be conflict of interest, I'm afraid I will have to bar you from…"

Mercury stood up immediately, cutting Phoenix off. "I'll take the case."

Athena gasped. "M-Mercury, you can't just…"

Mercury clenched a fist. "Mr. Wright, the client you told us a few days ago turned out to be my father. He bore me the responsibility of finding out what happened in that trial." His voice became passionate and fearless. "I intend to find out what's going on… even if I have to go back there and discover the truth."

Phoenix still sat there but looked away for a moment. He was thinking of the repercussions of having his subordinate take the case in which his father would be the defendant. Then he remembered that he used to do it multiple times in which the defendant was someone very close to him. Was it time for Mercury to fight his first battle?

When he finished gathering his thoughts, he looked at Mercury. "It's going to be your first case as a lawyer. Are you fully prepared for the repercussions?"

Athena gripped Mercury's arm. "You're going to put a lot of things at stake, Mercury. I really hope you consider this carefully."

Mercury closed his eyes. (" _That's right. It's my first case. If I fail, not only will my father be found guilty, but I'll be shaming myself for failing him and living up to his expectations."_ )

"I defended my best friend in my first trial," said Athena. "And honestly, it wasn't a very pleasant experience at first." She let go of Mercury's arm. "I just hope you won't be having a tough time going through all of it. But if you continue to do this…" Athena pumped herself up and pulled off a bright face, contrary to her disposition a few minutes ago, "… I'll be helping you out in any way I can!"

"Let's do this!" Widget chirped.

This made Phoenix smile. "Mercury, if you really insist on taking this case, I will not stop you. But please… don't hesitate to ask for anything that could help."

Mercury took a deep breath. He had already made up his mind. Whether it was because the defendant was his father or that Mercury had a few more questions about the case he received, Mercury felt obligated to discover the truth and believed his father to be innocent. He studied the courtroom and investigative methods of Phoenix and Athena when handling cases. However, in full-scale investigations, he had yet to fully try it out for himself. But when he gripped his cellphone, Mercury firmly believed that he could do it.

Phoenix advised Mercury that the detention center was usually the first place to go during an investigation. Mercury would need all the preliminary information to build his case. He also told them that he would file the paperwork for the trial as soon as Mercury would be able to request his father's services. The trial would likely begin the next day, so there was very little to lose.

"Go get a move on," Phoenix told them. "And while you're at it, I'll also look a little more into the case."

"Thanks, Mr. Wright," said Mercury.

(" _Now that we have Mr. Wright's blessing, it's time we get started."_ )

* * *

 **September 19; 8:22 AM  
Detention Center; Visitor's Lobby**

Mercury had been inside the Detention Center once when he accompanied Phoenix, who was visiting a prisoner. He was surprised at the decency of the facilities. A prisoner or suspect would be escorted into their chair from the other side of the bulletproof glass, where Mercury would have his first talk with his first potential client. He calmed his nerves, knowing fully well that he would be breaking down at the sight of his father in cuffs.

The door at the other side opened and the guard escorted Xeus Thinker. Xeus looked miserable and half-spirited, but still managed a weak smile when he saw his son on the other side of the glass.

Mercury, however, was fighting to hold back the tears. He knew that it was business, but he couldn't just leave his emotions resigned. Athena, sitting close by, wanted to help and keep Mercury in check. But it was his battle, and Athena would be there to assist him in the investigation.

"Dad," Mercury muttered once Xeus sat down.

Xeus had seen better days. He was still wearing the fancy white attire that he used in his line of work. The hair however was more unkempt that before.

(" _For my sake, I hope you still keep your health in check."_ )

"Mercury," Xeus started, his voice deep and unwavering but still kindly, "I am deeply sorry for you to see me like this."

Mercury tensed up. He had to say something. He wanted to get his father out of there. He wanted to prove that his father was an innocent man. But these words to express were caught up by the doubts he harbored. (" _Did you really do it? Please tell me."_ )

"Mr. Thinker," Athena started on behalf of Mercury, who was still beside himself with frustration, "we're here to listen what you have to say regarding everything that happened that led you to this."

Xeus's eyes lit. "Son, is this true?"

Mercury still looked away.

"Mercury?" prompted Athena, her hand over Widget.

Mercury still did not budge.

"Please tell me what's wro-" but Xeus was cut off.

"I hate this! I hate this, all right?" Mercury suddenly outburst, silencing his co-worker and his potential client. "I hate it that you gave to me this unwanted burden of a case and only to see you end up here for some reason!" He couldn't hold them back anymore. The tears started streaming down and dripping down. The guard at the other side of the partition was hearing it all, but he did not budge an inch.

It took a while for Mercury to regain his courage, which Athena and Xeus did not say anything else. When he did, he rubbed his eyes with his arm and faced his father across the glass. "Father, tell me you didn't do it, did you?"

Without hesitation, Xeus replied, "I did not do it."

(" _Is he really telling the truth? I wish I could believe him."_ )

Athena pat Mercury on the shoulder. "Mercury, can we talk a little bit outside?" She turned to Xeus, who nodded.

Outside the cubicle, Athena turned to Mercury and softly squeezed his arm. "Mercury, Mr. Wright always told me that our belief in our client will be our greatest weapon. I can sense a lot of discord coming from you, and I intend to do a bit of psychoanalysis before we proceed. Is it okay?"

Mercury sighed. "Yes, Athena."

Athena nodded as she prepared her Widget. The holographic screen showed up, allowing Athena to playback the conversation between him and Xeus and look at Mercury's emotional inconsistencies. After a few seconds, Athena found an emotion that was out-of-place. "Mercury, it's plainly obvious that you're grieving. When I probed deeply into your emotions, I initially thought it was your father that was the cause."

Mercury did not reply.

"However, you're also feeling a hint of happiness and that's what's out-of-place, especially when you said about the 'unwanted burden of a case,'" she told him. "Happy to see your father. Is it because of this?" She pointed at Mercury's attorney's badge.

Mercury almost gasped. He knew he couldn't hide his feelings from Athena. "It's true," he admitted openly.

"You're happy that you could prove yourself to defend your father in Court," Athena said reassuringly, "and I said that I would help you in any way I can." She looked back at the holograph. "So what is it that's causing your overwhelming grief?" She looked deeper into the screen and then found out something. "Ah! So that's what it is."

Mercury blinked. "W-What is it?"

Athena snapped. "Mercury, I'm going to request something that's a bit unorthodox. Hopefully, it's going to help you when you do your interrogation."

The two of them stepped back inside the cubicle. Xeus was still seated patiently.

"Whatever happened?" Xeus asked curiously.

Athena stood up. "Guard?"

The guard responded. "Yes, miss?"

"Is it okay if you remove the handcuffs?" asked Athena.

"B-But it's against the rules, ma'am," replied the guard.

"I promise not to do anything," Xeus said reassuringly. "I have nothing to hide."

The guard thought about it for a moment.

"Just this once?" Athena said, almost squeaking.

The guard took a deep breath. He moved forward and took out his keys and uncuffed Xeus. "Make no mistake, sir," he warned. "Any suspicious behavior out from you, and the list of charges will be added."

Xeus nodded. "I understand, sir. Thank you very much."

When Mercury saw the handcuffs released, he felt a small wave of relief come over him. He was admirably impressed with Athena's psychoanalysis that he felt more confident to face his father.

"Thank you, Athena," Mercury told her. "I'll take it from here."

Athena gave him a thumbs-up. "Any way I can, Mercury."

Mercury turned to his father, sitting gently. "Dad, I am both happy and sad at the circumstances. But I intend to repay everything you've done for me – for allowing me to get into law school even against your wishes at the beginning." With these words that boosted his morale, Mercury said confidently, "Dad – no… Mr. Thinker, please let me be your defense attorney."

Xeus smiled, this time fighting the tears that were about to well from his eyes. "My son, I am very proud as a father. That even against my wishes, you managed to defy the odds and still make me pleased. And I wouldn't want to have it any other way." He stood up straight. "Very well, I accept your services, Mercury. I am confident in your abilities."

Mercury smiled. (" _The battle finally starts. With dad's blessing, I feel like I could take on anything!"_ )

"Now you see why Mr. Wright fully believes in his clients," Athena told Mercury.

Mercury nodded. "I see it well."

"Now, what can I help you with?" Xeus said, getting ready to answer the questions thrown at him.

Mercury started off by asking about the nature of his father's job. He knew his father's profession by heart, so it was simply for formality. Mercury wanted Athena to know a little more about the rather complicated profession so that it could help her in the case as well. Xeus was a computer programmer in World Programs Inc. He had been the brainchild of many computer programs and operating systems existing in the market, AidLaw being one of them.

When asked about the victim, Xeus said that he did not know the victim personally but had seen him going about the areas occasionally. He said that he was arrested simply because he was the only one on the 12th floor when the murder occurred. This information gave Mercury an idea that the site of the crime was the very same floor they were in just a few days ago. It also gave him a head start to find a way to disprove the detective-in-charge's claim: either prove that the murder happened somewhere else or prove that another person could have been in the floor when the murder occurred. Mercury's mind was racing.

"I was working on another project," Xeus said when asked for his alibi. "I was in my office and doing work even late into the night. My office was even put in do-not-disturb."

(" _There would be no sound alert in case someone wanted to enter the office."_ )

"What kind of project was it?" asked Mercury.

For the first time, Xeus did not answer.

"Dad?"

"It's a project that is none of your concern," said Xeus slowly. "You know very well that I make a lot of computer programs."

The phone beeped, and Mercury knew what it meant.

Xeus smiled. "Mercury," he said. "I know I'm testing you. I want to know if you can put your effort into practice." He told him to look at the Secret Breaker app, which, to Mercury's surprise, showed one lock around a 3D-image of Xeus.

"What could the program have anything to do with this case?" Athena wondered.

(" _Can't you just tell me what it is? I'm not exactly the kind of person who needs to make a lot of effort to search for the answer."_ )

 **Xeus's Computer Program filed in Secret Breaker.** A list of secret breaker prompts could be selected when Mercury accessed the app. When he would be ready to break the secret, he would press "attempt to break" and begin his interrogation. Mercury knew he would need to investigate since there wasn't any useful piece of evidence.

"I'm afraid that's all I can say for now," Xeus told them. "Do not worry about me, Mercury."

Mercury looked up.

"If there's anything interesting about a piece of evidence you can show me, I might just be able to speak my mind," Xeus told Mercury reassuringly.

"We'll have to go back to WPI if we want to know more about the case," Mercury told Athena.

"I'll be back soon with the answer," Mercury told his father. With those words, he and Athena left the detention center and headed for the World Programs Inc. building on the suburban community.

* * *

 **September 19  
World Programs Inc.; Reception Area**

Unlike five days ago, the reception area was filled with police officers scurrying around and questioning people at the site. Mercury was shocked to see the action unfold before him. The cacophony in the reception area almost nauseated him.

"Hmm, I wonder who's the detective-in-charge?" Athena said.

Once Mercury got a hold of himself, he took out his phone. "Well, I'll use the 'Witness Search' to find out. This person should stand out from the rest, so it might be easy." The witness search showed many speech bubbles hovering over people, mostly bearing ellipses ("They're busy in conversation," explained Mercury) or question marks ("They're too uninterested to do anything," explained Mercury; ironically many of those question marks came from police officers).

Athena was giggling. "You look like as if you're taking a video," she remarked. "Someone's going to find you suspicious."

Mercury shrugged, continuing the witness search. (" _I'm already suspicious in my own right, thank you very much."_ )

The search continued for another six minutes as Mercury and Athena paced around the reception area, looking for anyone with an exclamation point hovering above their head. Once, Mercury nearly tripped over an unaware police officer, who sheepishly apologized – Mercury was relieved that the officer did not recognize him and Athena being defense attorneys. The search ended when they found one exclamation mark… belonging to the receptionist.

(" _Huh… how did I not see the exclamation mark over the receptionist earlier?"_ )

Mercury approached the receptionist, her ID showing her name as Chastain Thymes. "Er, um… Excuse me, where can we find the detective in charge of the investigation?"

The receptionist looked up at Mercury with beady eyes. "Well, he's up in the twelfth floor. I'm afraid it's off limits."

Mercury showed his attorney's badge and displayed his swagger. "I'm a defense attorney."

Chastain cringed for a moment but regained her composure. "One moment." She moved aside and spoke into a holographic intercom. "Excuse me, can the detective-in-charge come to the main lobby for a moment? Two strangely-clothed people with badges are looking for him."

(" _Stangely-clothed? Why I'm gonna…"_ ) To be fair, Mercury's attorney get-up bore the most unusual color combination: a light blue silky vest over a light pink long-sleeved shirt, green slacks, and brown leather shoes. (" _Well… I admit it is strange. But I like it myself, that way…"_ )

Athena was giggling.

When Chastain was finished, she turned back to them. "He'll be here in a moment. You can wait over there in the hovering chairs."

Athena's eyes sparkled as she squeaked excitedly. "H-Hovering chairs?"

(" _I wish I could tell her that the chairs are just strongly magnetically-charged, but I wouldn't want to spoil the fun."_ )

Sitting on the hovering chairs felt like being suspended in the air. Their bodies felt lighter and slightly more relaxed.

"I could sit here all day if I wanted to," Athena said, relieved.

Mercury chuckled. "Too bad we'll have to get back down to earth once the detective comes."

"I wonder who it could be," she said wonderingly. "Detective Skye is in another country, and the only other detective I know… well, he turned out to be…"

Before Athena could finish her sentence, a soft buzz echoed across the hall. Athena and Mercury turned to the elevator, which opened and let out three people: two officers and a scruffy-looking person who may as well be the detective. Athena and Mercury watched cautiously as the scruffy-looking person in the khaki trench coat approached the receptionist, exchanged a few words, then began walking to their direction.

"Stand aside," the scruffy-looking detective in the khaki trench coat motioned a police officer as he approached the two lawyers.

Mercury could feel his heart race. Was this detective friendly? Would he be able to help them out knowing that the detective worked for the prosecution? The detective had an air of unpleasantness around him, almost seemingly that he would leave a curse for bad luck for anyone who would try to follow. As he approached them, his eyebrows furrowed even more, making him look all the more intimidating.

Once the detective was in front of the lawyers, who already stood from the hovering chairs, he flashed his badge and introduced himself, "Name's Dick Gumshoe, detective-in-charge. Whaddya want, pal?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _The lovable Detective Dick Gumshoe is back! Well, for my story anyway. In the original story, I was supposed to have Detective Tyrone Ketchum fill in the role, but I felt his character development went nowhere by the time my first third episode ended. Unfortunately, I scrapped Detective Tyrone Ketchum (I loved working with his dual-personality trait) to use a familiar character - of course, I will continue to build Detective Gumshoe's role. However, I wanted him to have a more significant role and not simply to work for the prosecutor. And since Detective Gumshoe is here, we're expecting Miles Edgeworth to be around as well... but not in this case._

 _Also, Xeus Thinker was supposed to be the victim, but I felt it would be too heavy for Mercury (my original character) to handle especially that this is his first trial. Of course, motivations gotta move the plot. Athena's Mood Matrix would be very handy come court time, because I'm planning to add something to it as well._

 _Anyway, many thanks to those who reviewed and gave suggestions, which I will also take into consideration. If you'd like, you can drop yours as well... but please make it constructive._

 _PowerZone_


	12. Turnabout Technology Invstg pt3

Mercury and Athena exchanged nervous looks.

The detective scratched the back of his head. "Well, you're the ones you called me, right? So here I am, pal."

(" _You can't just call anyone pal, pal."_ )

Athena was the first to step forward. "Oh, um… we're lawyers for Xeus Thinker."

The scruffy-looking detective didn't seem intimidated. Mercury felt as if the detective's age and experience would make him a formidable opponent if he ever took the stand. "I can see the badges, all right. Yeah, they take me way back. Er, who are you guys?"

Mercury and Athena introduced themselves as the lawyers for Xeus Thinker. They had to exercise caution in their questioning, since this was the same detective responsible for putting Mercury's father under arrest.

"How are you related to the suspect?" asked Detective Gumshoe.

Mercury showed his swagger, not letting the detective get the best of him. "I'm his son. And I'll be representing him in Court."

Detective Gumshoe smirked. "Heh. You're just a rookie, aren't you? I can see that."

(" _I don't like this guy's smug attitude."_ )

"Calm down, calm down," Athena told Mercury, whose temper was starting to flare. "Let's be professionals, here." When she told Detective Gumshoe that they were lawyers of Wright and Co., Detective Gumshoe did a double-take.

"W-What's wrong?" Athena asked, concerned.

Detective Gumshoe adjusted his coat. "Y-You work for Mr. Wright?"

Mercury and Athena exchanged nervous looks for the second time.

(" _Is Mr. Wright's name somewhere in the legendary overused tier among members of the police? Is he worshipped as a god? I need answers to solve this case!"_ )

Detective Gumshoe chuckled. "Your boss is a very close friend, pal. We go way back to the early days."

Mercury blinked. "Wow. I had no idea."

Athena shook her head. "Mr. Wright never told us anything about Detective Gumshoe."

Detective Gumshoe did another double-take. "Th-That's rather insulting."

(" _At least we know that Detective Gumshoe can get emotional at times. But at least he's pleasant. Maybe I shouldn't be too judgmental on the outset."_ )

When Detective Gumshoe recovered and fixed his coat again, he turned to the attorneys. "Anyway, I know you're going to ask me anything related to the case. The victim, the circumstances, why the suspect was arrested, a motive, the prosecutor, anything." He chuckled again. "Age and experience are at my side, pal. I'm not going to divulge anything sensitive, so you only have one and only one question."

(" _Ugh. Talk about not being helpful."_ )

Mercury turned to Athena. "I think we'll get more details from him come court time. But there is a good question I'd like to ask." He turned to Detective Gumshoe and asked, "Who's the prosecutor for the case?"

Detective Gumshoe did a third double-take, Mercury confirming that he hit the mark. He scratched the back of his head before sighing, as if he did not want to talk about it. "The prosecutor is someone you might know. An international prosecutor."

Athena blinked. "N-Nahyuta?"

The detective shook his head. "Prosecutor Sahdmadhi is in the Kingdom of Khura'in and acting as regent to their head of state, so he can't travel for a while." He sighed. "This prosecutor's just a rookie, but she can put up a decent performance. So much that it can be intimidating."

(" _I take it that Detective Gumshoe is intimidated of the prosecutor."_ )

"A female prosecutor?" muttered Athena.

"I said the prosecutor is someone you know, pal," repeated Detective Gumshoe. "But if you like suspense, I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Athena sighed. "Can't we just know who it is?"

Detective Gumshoe chuckled. "You'll know most of the things come court."

Mercury knew that the conversation of the prosecutor would lead nowhere, so he approached a new question. "Can we investigate the crime scene?"

Detective Gumshoe looked over the attorney's shoulders. "No problem."

(" _It was that easy?"_ )

"Look, pal. I'm not doing this because you're Mr. Wright's associates," Detective Gumshoe told them somewhat sternly. "Ever since Mr. Edgeworth became chief prosecutor, a lot of prosecutors have expressed disgust of his view of prosecutors collaborating with defense attorneys. Not that it matters, but age and experience tell me that the system works."

(" _When I grow up to be as aged and experienced as Detective Gumshoe, I will remind my future subordinates to be nice to the detective in charge."_ )

Detective Gumshoe told the attorneys that they were not to touch anything in the crime scene and that he would be accompanying them in their investigation.

* * *

 **September 19  
World Programs Inc.; 12** **th** **Floor, Programmers' Hall**

The place was eerily empty when they first visited it five days ago. Due to the incident, the hall was swarming with police officers and forensic investigators, many of them seemingly confused and fascinated by the overly-technological setup of the place. As Detective Gumshoe walked down the hall and led the two defense attorneys to the crime scene, the officers gave him a snappy salute as if the detective were a high-ranking military officer.

The crime scene happened to be inside Xeus's office.

"D-Da… I mean, Mr. Thinker's office?" said Mercury, appalled.

The office remained spotless for most of the area, except for a few drops of blood that stained the otherwise whitewashed floor. The rest remained untouched and pristine as they remembered it.

"What happened?" muttered Athena, staring at the blood.

The victim, Detective Gumshoe explained, was found hunched on the desk. The cause of death was a gunshot wound to the heart, making death instantaneous.

"And his relationship with the suspect?" asked Mercury.

"They didn't really know each other well," answered Detective Gumshoe, corroborating Xeus's claim. "For some reason, one thing led to this, and to that, and the rest is history."

Mercury's first instinct was to check the door sensor. He knew how the door sensor worked. (" _If someone is in the room, a blue light will appear. Should someone want to access the room, they will use their thumbprint and a noise will ring in the room. If the occupant doesn't want to be disturbed, then no sound will ring but there will still be a visual cue."_ ) Mercury turned to Detective Gumshoe, still being watchful. "Are there any fingerprints here?"

Detective Gumshoe grinned. "Heh. You know like you've been here a couple of times."

"Yeah, this is his father's office after all," commented Athena.

Detective Gumshoe cleared his throat. "There were only two sets of thumbprints lifted from the sensor: the office's occupant and the victim's."

(" _Yikes. This is going to be bad."_ )

 **Door Sensor added to the Court Record.**

"Since the victim was found in this office, and you only lifted two sets of thumbprints, you arrested Mr. Thinker?" asked Athena, deducing.

Detective Gumshoe nodded. "It's the only logical conclusion."

Mercury seemed suspicious. He looked at the office and noticed something strange. (" _Is it just me… or is the office too clean? I imagine there should have been some sort of a scuffle."_ )

"Any witnesses?" asked Athena.

"We're getting statements," answered Detective Gumshoe. "You'll be receiving them during Court tomorrow."

"Wait," Mercury stopped them. "If the cause of death was a gunshot wound, wouldn't it alert other people in the building as well?"

Detective Gumshoe adjusted his coat. "That's easy, pal. You see, whenever this office is in a do-not-disturb mode, the room automatically becomes soundproof."

(" _Ack! I almost forgot!"_ )

"So you're suggesting it's an open-and-shut case," finished Athena.

Detective Gumshoe nodded. "That's right, pal."

Athena shot a grim look at Mercury, who was lost in thought.

(" _An open-and-shut case, huh… To prove my father innocent, I would have to prove that the murder happened somewhere else and that the killer brought the body to the office to frame my father for the murder."_ )

Mercury asked for a look around the office, which Detective Gumshoe complied. Mercury examined every angle of the room closely, keeping in mind that he still had to break his father's secret about a computer program. He searched through his father's bookshelf, for anything that would be of interest. When he approached the end of a line of books, Mercury's fingers stopped treading. (" _Wait… this book. I haven't seen this here."_ )

Mercury pulled out the book carefully from the shelf. There was no title or author. The cover was blue, blank, and hardbound, meaning that the pages in it were compiled. It was too thin and too large to be an ordinary notebook. When Mercury flipped the cover open and skimmed a few pages, he looked aghast.

(" _It's something that I've never seen or encountered."_ ) The pages contained lines of codes that made absolutely no sense for Mercury, even as he was prominent with the basic programming languages. He could make out some words in some of the pages such as "artificial," "self-work," and "human capacity." There were numerous scribbles, indicating that Xeus was handwriting the program before he wrote it on computer. The book was unfinished.

"Let me look," said Athena, who peered over Mercury's shoulder.

"There's nothing sensible about this," Mercury answered in a hushed voice. Detective Gumshoe was preoccupied looking outside, probably to check on the investigation going on outside the office "But this wasn't here when we last visited."

"Should we take it?" asked Athena.

Unfortunately for her, Detective Gumshoe overheard the question. "Hey, no taking things from the crime scene, pal!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," said Mercury sheepishly. (" _Still I should make a note of this. What does it have to do with the case, I wonder."_ )

 **Blue Book added to the Court Record.**

"Talk about an unhelpful crime scene," commented Athena. "We expected it to have a little more evidence waiting for us to uncover."

"We confiscated most of the things from this office," said Detective Gumshoe. "All other things not of interest to the case remain here."

(" _Basically, we'd get out hands on them during court. I would have to think fast by then."_ )

"I don't smell any Khura'inese tea," said Athena.

(" _I'm suspecting Detective Gumshoe had them confiscated as well."_ )

Detective Gumshoe blinked when the attorneys turned to him. "D-Don't look at me, pal. There wasn't anything like that when we inspected the place."

"Maybe your dad is just a tea junkie," remarked Athena.

Mercury shook his head slowly. He had another reason to be suspicious of the area, and he also had information which the detective didn't know. How would he use it to his advantage? (" _My father only prepares tea for very special occasions, such as our previous visit. When he prepared the tea, the container was still quite full. If the container's missing, then…"_ ) He made a note to share his thoughts with Athena once they left the building.

"In any case," said Detective Gumshoe, "many of the suspect's belongings were confiscated to check for anything related to the case."

"You're really intent to put my father behind bars?" asked Mercury, a voice of intimidation.

Detective Gumshoe scratched his head. "Listen pal, the only reason why I arrested him is because the circumstances led to be an open-and-shut case. If you have a theory otherwise, we'd all be interested to listen during court time."

Mercury stepped forward. "Is that a challenge?"

Athena immediately stepped in. "Calm down, calm down, gentlemen."

Widget chirped, "No fighting, please." Detective Gumshoe jumped in surprise.

After a brief explanation about Widget, Athena turned to Mercury. "Mercury, don't let the nerves get the best of you. In fact, Detective Gumshoe is actually wanting you to suggest an alternative course of events."

"Is this true?" Mercury asked suspiciously.

Detective Gumshoe grunted. "Don't get me wrong, pal. That's how we see it. But if you think otherwise, again, you're gonna have to prove your mettle."

(" _Yep, that is a writ of challenge."_ )

"Anyway, pal, are you done with the scene? Don't stay too long or I'll be in the worst receiving end for the prosecutor."

Mercury looked around the office one more time. He didn't spot anything out of the ordinary. "Yeah, I guess we're done here."

Detective Gumshoe escorted Mercury and Athena back to the elevator. However, as they walked behind Detective Gumshoe, Mercury's attention was drawn to the table with the holographic screen. It was only for a few seconds of quick observation, but he could tell that the holograph did not look normal. Something about its corner made Mercury want to investigate. Yet, they arrived at the elevator too soon. Again, Mercury made a mental note to tell Athena on what he observed.

* * *

 **September 19  
Detention Center; Visitor's Lobby**

When they returned to the detention center, Xeus was still under questioning. As they waited in the cubicle, Mercury took his time to share his observations with Athena. He shared the unnormal holographic screen in the twelfth-floor conference table. He also shared his thoughts regarding the missing tea. While Athena suggested that they were simple mishaps, Mercury couldn't deny the possibility that these small but unusual instances could very well be related to the case.

After roughly ten minutes of waiting, the door at the other side of the glass partition opened. Xeus came in with the same security guard who uncuffed him. For the moment, Xeus remained uncuffed.

"Dad," started Mercury, his voice giving off confidence.

Xeus smiled. "I take it that you already have the answer to my secret?"

Mercury nodded. "Although I am not entirely sure what it means."

"I will let you hazard a guess," proposed Xeus. "If your answer is close enough, then I will tell."

(" _Well, here it goes."_ ) Mercury prepared his cellphone, unlocked it, and accessed the "Secret Breaker" app. He selected the only topic available and then pressed "attempt to break." Once he pressed it, a 3D image of Xeus Thinker appeared on the screen. One lock materialized over its chest while a few links of chains entwined it and the background.

SECRET BREAKER V1.0.1  
ATTEMPT TO BREAK: XEUS'S COMPUTER PROGRAM

Mercury took a deep breath. He knew how the Secret Breaker worked but he never got to put it in practice. "Dad, you were working on a computer program on the night of the incident. I may have an idea on what it is about." He looked down, pondering. "What I don't understand is how it could be connected to the case."

Xeus nodded, understanding his son's predicament. "As I said, my boy, I will let you hazard a guess."

Mercury prepared himself.

" _My boy, what do you have to show me that will confirm you having the answer to my secret?_ " asked Xeus.

Mercury cleared his throat. **Take that!** He forgot that he didn't have the evidence with him since Detective Gumshoe wouldn't allow Mercury to bring the _blue book_ outside the office. However, Mercury detailed the book's physical attributes. "I'm sorry if it's not with me now. But I remember that the book was not there when I first visited five days ago. And it struck me as odd." Mercury explained that he was able to skim the contents of the book. "The programming language contained is something I've never seen before."

Xeus nodded. "Interesting, a programming language that my son doesn't even know about."

(" _I take it that he's challenging me again."_ )

" _Very well, what do you believe the program was about?"_

While Mercury wasn't well-versed in the programming language, he was able to make out a few words that he could understand. This he said to his father. After Mercury connected the dots, Mercury then realized that there could only be one kind of machine that would fit the program. He already knew the answer.

"Robots," answered Mercury.

Xeus remained silent for a moment and transfixed his gaze on his son's eyes. After what seemed to be an eternity, Xeus laughed softly.

( _"I… I was wrong?"_ )

"My son, I was right to ask you for your services. You have indeed surpassed my expectations."

Mercury felt elated to pass his father's little challenge. He watched the lock in the phone screen shatter while the chains around the 3D model unwound themselves and vanished off-screen. The words "Secret Broken" in gray and light blue letters appeared on the screen.

XEUS'S COMPUTER PROGRAM: SECRET BROKEN  
CLOSING APPLICATION

While Mercury successfully broke his father's little secret, he felt as if he wanted a lot of questions to be answered. He let his father explain his side of the story.

"Yes, it is a computer program," explained Xeus, his eyes shining brightly. "It's a very complicated program, one that I learned during my doctorate studies abroad. You might have noticed numerous scribbles in some of the pages."

"But why take the time to make a program for robots?" asked Athena.

(" _So they could make Khura'inese tea for him, I guess?"_ )

"Robots are the future," said Xeus passionately. "We can have robots who can manifest human emotions to an almost perfect-level. Maybe in a few years' time, we can have robots stand in to represent lawyers."

Mercury pounded the desk in front of him with his right fist, an action which would become his signature action whenever he wanted to get a point across the court. "Th-That's it? Robots?"

Xeus looked shocked. "Why, my boy?"

Mercury composed himself. In foresight, there was absolutely nothing useful about the robot program to the case. He only learned that his father was very busy on that evening working on his robot program. Yet, Mercury felt compelled and suspicious. "I mean, what's the point of it all? Why even bother hiding such a secret?"

Xeus took a deep breath. "My boy, based on your reaction, I see you haven't figured it out completely."

Mercury blinked. (" _I… I haven't?"_ )

Xeus leaned closer. "I suggest you have another look at it while you can."

"What are we supposed to find?" Athena inquired, unsure where the mystery was headed.

"Something that will help you in figuring all out," answered Xeus cryptically.

Mercury sighed. He knew his father wasn't always straightforward and would rather test him. (" _Does he mean about this case or that other case?_ ") Rather than ask more questions about the computer program in which he wouldn't get any helpful answers, he said, "All right. I'll have a read at it one more time." He would have to devise a plan of action to sneak the blue book out from the office without being spotted by Detective Gumshoe.

Mercury pursued another line of questioning. To get his father to speak about it, Mercury presented the ID sensor data. "There were two sets of fingerprints lifted from the ID sensor to your office: yours and the victims. Yet, you said that you didn't know the victim very well. Are you sure about it?"

Xeus stared into the wall pensively. "Tell me, who was it that was murdered that evening?"

(" _I have no idea."_ )

"Let's look at it this way," said Athena. "The victim was found in your office and you claimed to be working nonstop on your computer program." She was fiddling with her earring. "It would be impossible under normal circumstances that you would have been doing your computer program and not notice the victim next to you."

Athena had a very good point, Mercury thought. (" _This is puzzling and troubling. The only logical time the victim could have entered the room is if dad went out for a moment."_ )

Xeus looked concentrated. "I think I know what you're thinking," he told Mercury. "How could the victim have entered the room if I was busy working on my computer program?"

Mercury almost flinched. (" _Dad knows me too well…"_ )

"Did you really leave the room for even a single moment?" Athena asked.

Xeus remained silent.

Mercury had expected this. He knew right away that something else happened that evening. He braced himself and waited for his cellphone to beep, indicating another secret that should be broken.

Xeus sighed. "I was in my room the entire time," he claimed. "I will not retract my statement."

Mercury waited… and waited… but to his surprise, no beep came. (" _W-What's going on? Is he really telling the truth? Focus, Mercury. Focus!"_ ) He refocused himself, accepting that without a response from the secret breaker, his father's statement was indeed the truth. "Did you use 'do-not-disturb- mode?"

"Yes."

(" _I see… Maybe dad did not respond when the other person, the victim, tried to access his office. That would make sense."_ ) While it could resolve an issue on the two sets of fingerprints, another thing did not make sense for Mercury. (" _So how was it that the victim ended up on dad's office instead?"_ )

After some thinking, Mercury told Athena, "Looks like we have to trace the victim's movements on the night of the murder."

Athena nodded. "However, only a witness can help us out."

Xeus cleared his throat, catching the lawyers' attention. "If I may. There are security cameras stationed on every corridor in the floor," he told them. "There's a possibility that it could have caught the very moment the victim somehow ended up in my office… as you claim."

Mercury nodded, keeping the information in mind. He had one more question: "What time did you leave the office?"

"I have not left the office until I was rudely interrupted by the scruffy detective," answered Xeus calmly.

(" _If I can cement his alibi, then he's a free man."_ )

"What time did the arrest occur?" Athena asked.

Xeus closed his eyes for a moment, thinking back to the early morning. "I'm not too sure. It could have been between two-thirty and three in the morning."

Mercury also took note of this. One thing was for sure: his father was working on the robot computer program for the entire evening until he was interrupted by the detective, who arrested him on suspicion of murder. There was one conclusion Mercury could have drawn. "The room the victim was found could not have been your office." Mercury suddenly realized the implications of the statement.

(" _So that's why! The absence of the scent of tea. The sudden appearance of the blue book. The room where the victim was found… almost looks like dad's office!"_ )

It felt as if Mercury had been roused from a long sleep in searching for the answer. He was certain that the office where the victim was found belonged to another person.

"So why did we think it was dad's office?" Mercury muttered, now that a new mystery appeared. (" _And how does dad know about this blue book?"_ ) The more the new questions popped up in Mercury's head, the more he felt compelled to return to the crime scene. Mercury believed that the answer to the mix-up was somewhere in that room. He would need his cellphone once again and harness its technology to overcome a new obstacle.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Hi there and thanks for the reviews. Updates will be more frequent until mid-May or early June since it's summer vacation. The investigation segment might be quite long because I plan to allot only one day for the trial, much like in PW:AA SoJ. I already have the murder method figured out, but I do not have the motive yet. Maybe no motive for now... for a very good reason that will be revealed later? Who knows? Anyway, see you again on the next chapters!_

 _PowerZone_


	13. Turnabout Technology Invstg pt4

**Author's Notes:** _A bit of A/N before we proceed. I'm currently replaying Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Spirit of Justice as I'm writing this part. I'm still on the search of creating at least one outlandish character for every case I have. I did it with Birdie Flynn in Episode 1, though he was more panicky than outlandish. Should I have some sort of outlandish revelation for one of my witnesses? If so, for whom? Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed. You are the best! We're not done yet with the investigation, but a new revelation will come at the end of this chapter. Read on!_

* * *

 **September 19  
World Programs Inc.; 12** **th** **Floor, Programmers' Hall**

When they returned to WPI, Mercury and Athena noticed that the reception area was completely devoid of police officers and private investigators. They thought that they were finished with questioning the people in the area that time. The receptionist, Chastain Thymes as found in her ID, was behind the desk, apparently pecking onto a holographic screen. There was no point in disturbing her, Mercury thought, so they proceeded to the 12th floor.

This time, without trailing Detective Gumshoe, Mercury familiarized the floor's layout a little more. He was able to find his father's office the first time because of the nameplate on the door. But with his father claiming that he never left the office, Mercury had to retrace his steps to the crime scene and find any discrepancies.

"There's a built-in app that helps me keep track of the things I have to figure out," Mercury told Athena as he whipped out his cellphone. "While I'm new, it's a must for me to know the priorities of this case." He told her that he had been jotting down notes into his phone through an application called "Sort and Organize." The list of evidence, profiles, and things-to-do were arranged in the app in which Mercury could move the list around to suit his convenience.

"That's very handy," remarked Athena. "I do hope the technology will really suit law enforcement."

Mercury felt excited. "It'll be a breakthrough if we can use technology successfully for this trial!"

There were a few notes under the things-to-do part of the app. On the top of the list, Mercury would need to figure out the discrepancy on his father's truthful testimony and the circumstances in which the body was found. For the other items on the list, Mercury would need to peruse the blue book once more, to examine the defective holographic screen in the 12th floor conference table, and to look for any witnesses for the case. Mercury would not leave the floor unless all these tasks were completed. He firmly believed that there was evidence somewhere in the floor overlooked by the police. All these objectives pointed to a single goal: prove his father innocent in court.

"So where do we start?" Athena asked, looking around the hallway.

Mercury had three options in the list. He could go back to the place where the victim was found and have a look at the blue book once more. However, curiosity got him. "Let's look at the hologram in the conference table."

The conference table occupied a spacious area in the floor. Mercury was able to get a few details about the conference table through a passing worker, who explained that workers in the floor would have meetings in the table. Meetings would usually be updates or simple get-togethers if someone celebrated a birthday. Upon asking about the hologram, the worker said that the control panel was below one of the chairs, usually occupied by the head of the floor. The head of the floor was nowhere to be found for the meantime, probably off-duty. After thanking the worker, Mercury and Athena proceeded to the chair with the control panel.

(" _Hmm… I dunno. It's just a bunch of random buttons."_ )

The control panel had numerous colored buttons of varying sizes. Mercury spotted a large red one and believed it to be the power for the hologram. He pressed it.

Above the table, beams of green and red light shone from the projector and onto the table. Inside the prism of beams, a hologram appeared.

"Look at that," said Athena softly.

Mercury observed that the hologram was showing the map of the twelfth floor; this was probably the default program it would show when the hologram would be activated. The hologram showed the location of the offices, other facilities, the conference hall they were in right now, and the two elevators – one at the back of the conference hall, and the other one at the end of the hallway where they entered upon entering the floor. Mercury glanced up to confirm the location of the second elevator. The elevator seemed to be functioning.

Mercury's finger was almost touching the hologram. "Dad's office should be somewhere… wait."

"What's the matter?"

Upon observation, Mercury noticed that the upper part of the hologram looked blurred. He couldn't make out completely the names of the occupants of the offices for that area because of the blurriness. But he was sure that his father's office and the room where the victim was found were somewhere in that area. Mercury stood up and estimated that the blurred part of the hologram was in line with his chest. "Did something probably happen?" Mercury muttered.

"Maybe you should try to turn it off and restart it," suggested Athena.

Mercury turned off the hologram and turned it back on. Unfortunately, the hologram still had the blurred portion.

"Can we ask something?" Athena suddenly blurted, causing Mercury to jump.

The same passing worker from earlier stopped in his tracks. He was trying to get to the elevator on the other side.

"Why is this part of the hologram blurry?" Athena asked.

The uninteresting-looking worker leaned close to the hologram and observed it. He frowned. "Hmm, this wasn't here yesterday. Usually, some, er… how should I put it… severe outside interference would disrupt the hologram, causing it to be this way."

"So if I hover my arm like this," said Mercury curiously, testing the hypothesis as he lifted a hand and waved it slowly through the hologram. To his amazement, the hologram blurred… for a few seconds. He waved his hand through the seemingly perpetually-blurred part of the hologram, hoping to fix the problem. It did not work.

"So something did happen here," concluded Athena.

 **Hologram added to the Court Record.**

The worker nodded slowly. "Hmm, I guess I will have to ask the floor head to resolve the problem."

"Where can we find them?" Mercury asked.

The worked frowned. "The floor head… hmm… He should be just down the hallway. Look for a green sensor." He walked off and past them without receiving any acknowledgement or thanks.

(" _Does this guy know about the case? Judging by his lack of motivation, I guess not."_ )

"Should we find this person?" Athena asked.

Mercury nodded. (" _Well… that's one priority in the list checked out. The floor head could probably be a witness, so I'll be updating the to-do list. What should we work on next?"_ ) They could re-examine the blue book in the crime scene, but there was a possibility that Detective Gumshoe could still be in the crime scene. "Let's look for the floor head," answered Mercury. "If they'll turn out to be a witness tomorrow, we'll know immediately because they won't answer our questions."

The floor head's office was located at the end of a hallway. Contrary to other offices, the door sensor shone a green light. Was it to distinguish the position of the occupant from the other workers in the floor?

Mercury pressed a finger to the door sensor, alerting the person inside. The sensor was not in a "do-not-disturb" mode.

"Is this really an open-and-shut case?" Mercury asked Athena.

Athena fiddled with her earring. "To prove your dad innocent, you would need to find some avenue that the body was moved from someplace to the office."

Mercury could feel his head throbbing. (" _The situation just gets complicated the more I think about it. Dad was working in his office the whole time. So why is the crime scene labeled as his office?"_ )

Before he could speak his thoughts, the door opened to reveal an imposing man wearing sparkly white clothing like that of Mercury's father. He was a balding man looking to be in his late fifties. The wrinkles around his face and the gray goatee spoke of his age and his attitude. The fierce gaze he gave the attorneys at first glance looked as if he was ready to pounce on them like a lion's next meal. When he spoke, his voice was deep and commanding, intimidating Athena.

"What do you want?"

Mercury, however, did not feel intimidated. He knew this person.

"Uncle Loonie?"

The man raised an eyebrow and focused on Mercury. He adjusted his glasses for a moment as he wore a facial expression that read: how do you know me?

"You don't remember me anymore?" Mercury said, pleadingly. "Xeus Thinker's son."

When Mercury reintroduced himself, the man's expression changed from suspicion to realization. "Oh! M-Mercury, right?"

Mercury smiled and extended a hand, which the floor head shook. "It's been a very long time." ( _"Five years, in fact."_ )

While the man looked fierce and intimidating when he had to be serious, he looked docile in moments of pleasantries, evidenced by his welcoming smile.

"I apologize if I scared you. I did not want to be disturbed again."

"Again?" Mercury inquired.

The man grumbled. "The detective's been wandering down the halls for hours ever since it happened. He's also been pestering the other people for the sake of his investigation."

"But that's what the detective's supposed to do."

"Bah! I just hope he gets through with it soon!"

(" _Same Uncle Loonie. Grumpy, pleasant man."_ ) Mercury introduced Athena to him and said that they were lawyers of Xeus Thinker. "This man is Lunix Metsys," Mercury said to Athena. Athena and Lunix shook hands. "He's not actually my real-life uncle, more like an uncle by association." Mercury explained that Lunix Metsys and his father were long-time close friends and had worked together on the AidLaw project. Lunix said that Mercury used to hang out in his father's office for a long time until he reached high school, to which Athena giggled.

"You've heard what happened to dad, right?" Mercury asked.

Lunix sighed. "Yes, yes. It is unfortunate." He looked around the hallway. "Come in, come in. This is no place to be holding a conversation."

* * *

 **September 19  
World Programs Inc.; 12** **th** **Floor, Floor Head's Office**

Mercury and Athena followed Lunix into his office, which looked befitting for a flood head. Lines of books and other pertinent documents filled a shelf above his working table, which had a built-in computer and other functions that operated the room such as the lights and the "do-not-disturb" feature for the door. A couch was also there, together with an aquarium with (thankfully live) fish and artificial corals. Soft jazzy music was playing in the background; Mercury knew this was Uncle Loonie's kind of music. It was slightly larger than Xeus's office but more welcoming and action-packed.

"This is an impressive-looking office," muttered Athena, trying to catch her breath.

Lunix chuckled. "I take that as a complicated. Do take a seat. I'll prepare tea."

"Is it Khura'inese?" Mercury asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is," answered Lunix as he accessed a semi-hidden panel on a wall and took out a glass jar full of tea powder. "Some hotshot lawyer gave it to his friend who then gave it to me and the other workers."

Mercury had an idea who that lawyer was. "Could that lawyer have been Phoenix Wright?"

"I think it is. How do you know him?"

"Uhh… I work for Mr. Wright," he said sheepishly.

Lunix nearly dropped the glass jar he was holding. "Y-You do?"

"Y-Yes. Is something wrong?"

Lunix took a moment to compose himself as he continued to prepare tea. "No, no, it's nothing. It just shocked me that you'd be working for a legendary defense attorney. The very same who ended Manfred von Karma's prosecutorial reign over ten years ago."

(" _Wow… I didn't know Mr. Wright achieved such legendary status. I guess that confirms he's a god in the world of lawyers."_ )

After a few minutes of pleasantries and catching-up over tea, Lunix proceeded to the serious part of the conversation. "So, what brings you back here?"

Mercury and Athena introduced themselves as the lawyers for Xeus Thinker and hoped to ask a few questions and get some meaningful answers to build their case. Although it was unorthodox for defense attorneys, it was how Phoenix Wright would do it, Athena explained. Thankfully for Mercury, Lunix Metsys would not appear as a witness since he had very little involvement in the case.

"I wasn't here last night," he explained. "I was only informed the next morning that Xeus and the victim were the only ones to use the office floor once I arrived for work."

(" _Completely corroborates with dad's and the detective's claims. Looks like it to be the truth."_ )

"The hologram outside seems to be damaged," said Mercury, also explaining that restarting the hologram did not repair the blurriness. "What could have happened?"

Lunix feel deep in thought as he rubbed his goatee. "Well, I imagine something must have interfered with the hologram, causing it to be that way."

"I was able to move my hands through the hologram," said Mercury. "It blurred for a few seconds before returning to normal."

Lunix nodded. "I see. I'll have a look at it again later."

The fact-finding conversation then turned to the topic about the victim. To find out more about the victim, Mercury had Lunix retrieve a database of the 12th floor workers in the computer. As the floor head, Lunix would be able to keep a login and logout record of his workers, which was recorded in the front desk near the reception counter. Since only Xeus and the victim did not have a logout record the previous evening, the name of the victim would not be found on the record, which would be compared to a master list of employees in the 12th floor.

After three minutes, Lunix announced. "I got it. The only other person aside from Xeus who didn't leave the office is Marco Shaft."

(" _The victim…"_ )

"Marco Shaft is a rookie programmer," answered Lunix when asked for details about the victim. "He's been with the company for two years and has helped out in some projects. Other than that, I can't come up with a motive for Xeus to kill him."

(" _That's right. It just doesn't fit."_ )

"Be careful, Mercury," advised Athena. "Whoever the prosecution, I'm sure they'll find something to fill in."

Mercury thanked Athena. "So it seems that Marco Shaft was also working on something. He was killed in dad's office… or so it would be." (" _Looks like the security cameras should have recorded what happened that evening."_ )

"But it still doesn't answer the strange mix-up," said Athena.

Mercury pressed a finger to his forehead. He thought to reconsider the version of events according to what he knew. (" _If there's a mix-up, does it mean that we've also mixed up something about the case?"_ ) He thought back, his mind racing on every bit of the investigation he could remember. (" _Have we mixed up the crime scene?"_ )

Lunix sighed. "I'm sorry if I haven't been helpful. I'm doing what I can on my end."

Mercury took a deep breath and exhaled mightily. "It's okay, Uncle Loonie. I think we know where to look next."

Athena was the first to stand. "So… should we get going?"

Mercury nodded. (" _If there's a mix-up of the events, then there should be something else that was mixed up. Time to put the hypothesis to the test!"_ )

The two lawyers thanked Lunix for the tea. Mercury promised to return once the case was done to catch up with the good times. When the lawyers left, Lunix set his office to "do-not-disturb." He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **September 19  
World Programs Inc.; 12** **th** **Floor, Programmers' Hall**

"At least the conversation had some insight," Athena told Mercury optimistically.

Mercury smiled. The investigation was going smoothly, contrary to what Phoenix had told him when he entered the office. However, Mercury learned to never lower his guard. "Uncle Loonie gave us a clue. We should check out the very layout of the floor itself." They returned to the conference hall and reactivated the holographic map. The blurry portion was still there.

"Hmm, the entrances to the offices are slightly slanting," observed Athena. "The offices also follow a symmetrical position."

Mercury nodded. "This means that there should be an office directly across one. So, if we use that there…" Mercury pointed to the offices in the hologram below the blurry area and counted them. "There should be fifteen of them."

(" _I see… with that many offices, is it possible that the culprit misled us into thinking that the body was found in Xeus's office? What mechanism could have been used, if so?"_ )

"Fifteen of them," repeated Athena. "If I had that many bedrooms, I would be sleeping in one and waking up in the other."

Mercury fought the desire to laugh. (" _If I had that many bathrooms, I would be taking a shower in one and going out the other."_ )

 **Hologram updated in the Court Record.**

Of the fifteen offices, only one of them was open: Xeus's office (or at least Mercury disputed) where the body was found. Detective Gumshoe was still inside, monitoring a forensic investigator who was spraying the floor using a bottle of liquid.

"Detective Gumshoot," said Mercury.

The detective nervously scratched his head. "It's Gumshoe, pal. Get it right."

(" _I don't think the detective has ever heard of getting into good terms."_ )

"What's he doing?" Athena asked, eyeing the investigator.

"Oh… right, pal," said Detective Gumshoe. "He's just checking for any other traces of blood."

"Blood?" Mercury wondered. (" _Haven't they found the traces already?"_ )

Athena realized what Detective Gumshoe meant. "Luminol?"

Detective Gumshoe blinked. "Oh, so you know that too, huh."

"Yep," she said somewhat enthusiastically. "We used to help Mr. Wright on those things." Athena explained briefly to Mercury that Luminol could detect blood on solid surfaces even if the blood has already dried off or wiped off before it was dried. It could even detect traces of blood as far as two years ago.

"So is there any reaction?" Mercury asked.

Detective Gumshoe looked at the investigator, still busying spraying and investigating the sprayed area while wearing pink-framed glasses. "None yet. Well, pal, what brings you here? If it's anything to do with what we found, I'm afraid I can't tell you anything."

(" _Thanks detective. That's the second time I felt most welcome."_ ) Mercury eyed the blue book he needed to retrieve. The blue book was still on the shelf when he took it out earlier. Then something about the book reminded him.

"Detective, did you check the adjacent rooms?" Mercury asked, not wanting to give away the strategy.

"What about them?" Detective Gumshoe asked.

(" _I know I'm talking to the enemy. Better choose my words carefully…"_ ) Mercury cleared his throat. Sounding innocently, he asked, "Can we examine the next room?"

Detective Gumshoe frowned and looked at the two attorneys. He scratched the back of his head, which was becoming a tic of his. "I don't see why you need to. There might be another person in the room."

"I don't think so," countered Athena. "Only the victim and the suspect were here in the floor on the night of the incident, you said so yourself. So if you guys responded immediately following the incident, no one should have been here, right?"

(" _That didn't stop Uncle Loonie and the other worker to be here."_ )

Detective Gumshoe grumbled something incomprehensible, then told them, "All right. You got a point, pal. I'm not sure how it opens up, though."

"Thanks, detective!" Athena thanked him.

The two attorneys stepped out of the crime scene and began to look for the door with the victim's name. The name belonged to an office that happened to be right next to Xeus's.

The door sensor was lit red. Mercury knew from his experience that a red sensor meant that nobody was inside. To access the room, only the rightful owner of the room could access it with their ID, or have the floor head use their own ID card that worked as a master key. Mercury said all this to Athena.

"Looks like you have some advantage," Athena said to Mercury. "Knowing the layout and the function beforehand kinda gives you the edge."

Mercury nodded.

"But when you go to other places, you'll have to see newer perspectives if you want to achieve victory," Athena told Mercury.

(" _I'll be sure to keep that in mind."_ )

Lunix was still in his office. Mercury asked to investigate the room with the victim's name on the door. Lunix used an ID card to access the sensor, which lit green. Once the lawyers thanked him, he went back to his office.

Mercury was the first to step in the empty office. The lights were dimmed, probably to conserve power. After all, Xeus was arrested in the wee hours of the morning and probably did not have time to tidy the mess. But Mercury knew of his father's office routine. And he was aware what his father would be doing at that time. He didn't need to see clearly into the empty room. Mercury had to _smell._

"So what is it?" Athena asked. "I don't see anything interesting."

"You smell it?"

Athena sniffed the air. "Yeah. It's the same tea we had before. Which reminds me…"

*FLASHBACK – PART 1 INVESTIGATION*

" _This is very, very impressive for a workplace," Athena remarked._

" _Do sit," Xeus gestured. "I'll prepare some Khura'inese tea."_

*FLASHBACK END*

"There's no scent of any tea in the next room where the victim was found," said Athena.

(" _That's right… The office where the victim was found is clearly NOT dad's office."_ ) Mercury nodded and smiled. He could feel the case going to his advantage. "This is dad's office," he said. "That would mean that the two names on the doors were deliberately switched. Someone is trying to pin the murder on dad." His smile faded, replaced with a look that thirsted for revenge, a look he chose not to let Athena spot. (" _Whoever did this, I will find you, and I will bring you to justice."_ )


	14. Turnabout Technology Invstg pt5

"Is there anything here that could be useful?" Mercury wondered, looking around his father's office. Without the watchful eyes of the detective, they could be in the area if they liked. Given the similarities of the room where the victim was discovered – which was his real office – Mercury wanted to find something similar. His search started with the bookshelf. His father's books were about programming, motivational books, mystery novels, and even a _manga_ (which surprised Mercury). However, the last book in the shelf, in strange coincidence, was a book that had a similar look and feel to the blue book Mercury saw earlier.

"Strange," muttered Mercury. "It's another book."

The book was what Mercury expected it to be. It was eerily similar except that the source code used to create the robot program was computerized, contrary to the handwritten one earlier. There were fewer scribbles. The same words that Mercury could understand such as "artificial" and a few more new ones such as "replicating every human system" were present.

Athena stood beside Mercury as he flipped the pages. She was also immersed in the contents.

(" _There's even blueprints on how the robot would be designed."_ )

"The robots remind me of those back in the space center," said Athena. "But I think your father was going to bring them to a whole new level."

When they reached the end of the book, Mercury spotted three names labeled as the designers of the program: Xeus Thinker (his father and the lead programmer) and two other rookie programmers, one of them being the victim, Marco Shaft, and the other one whose name was whited out using fluid. Mercury flipped the page, hoping to see a shadow of the name behind it, but the paper was too thick.

"So it seemed that your dad and the victim were working together on this project," said Athena.

"Could this be a motive for murder?" Mercury wondered. He thought that the prosecution would use the blue book as leverage for their argument in their case. He had to think ahead.

At the inside back cover was a quote: "for the future of the world." Not that it meant for Mercury at the meantime, but he knew his father was engaged in a great undertaking. He imagined how a world would be with robots side-by-side with humans.

 **Blue Book updated in the Court Record.**

The Khura'inese tea still lingered in the air. The air conditioning unit had been turned off ever since Xeus was escorted out from his office. But Mercury wondered: did his father notice the change of name on his door when he was led out? Or did the change of name happen after he was arrested, but nobody seemed to notice. And most importantly, who was the killer?

"R-Really pal?" They heard Detective Gumshoe bellow in the next room.

"Looks like something just came up," Athena said to Mercury. "Let's go."

(" _I guess I can bring the book. This isn't the crime scene after all. Plus, that's another to-do list to be checked."_ )

Back in the crime scene, Detective Gumshoe was standing there, bewildered.

He was talking with someone, a woman slightly shorter than Mercury but had an air of formality about her. The woman had silky purple hair tied with a white hair tie. She was wearing a navy-blue coat which, Mercury and Athena would see later, had a white snake pattern etched to what looked like a coat-of-arms. She was also wearing black slacks and expensive-looking three-inch stilettos. When she turned around to face the attorneys, her dark green pupils of her fierce gaze met Mercury's gaze just as fierce as if some electrical energy was drawing between them.

"You," started Mercury.

Detective Gumshoe looked startled. "Y-You know her, pal?"

The woman turned her head sharply. "I told you to drop it with that 'pal' attitude," she hissed. "It's sickening."

Detective Gumshoe looked aghast. "B-But it's my endearing character trait."

The woman ignored him and focused her attention on Mercury and Athena. "I see you're the lawyer for your father."

Mercury clenched a fist. "What of it?"

The woman smiled slyly. "I'm not implying anything, yet. But I do have to say… it's been a long time."

"Y-You know this lady?" Athena asked, curious.

Mercury nodded slowly. (" _I never thought it would be like this. And I didn't want it to be this way."_ ) He took a deep breath. "This is the prosecutor of the trial where my law professor was poisoned."

The woman's smile faded. "So you do remember me."

Mercury relaxed his clenched fist. He did not harbor a grudge for the prosecutor, but he disliked her. It was almost two years ago but Mercury remembered her stoic face, showing no reaction at the chaos that occurred right there in the courtroom. He didn't even hear anything even as small from her such as taking control of the situation. Back in the office, Mercury could only look away.

"Why are you pursuing this futile quest?"

Mercury looked straight into her eyes. "I have my reasons."

The prosecutor smirked. "And your phone. I know you still have it with you."

"It's none of your business."

One could witness that the verbal showdown between defense and prosecution outside the courtroom looked like a promo for a wrestling match. Even the intensity spewing from them spellbound Athena and Detective Gumshoe.

The woman took a step closer to Mercury. "I suggest you withdraw now, greenhorn… unless you like the receiving end of my bite."

Mercury did not fall into her taunt. In that case a year ago, Mercury also had the opportunity to study the prosecutor's tactics. He knew that the prosecutor was adept in manipulative psychology and had a ruthless tactic of misleading defense attorneys by using their own evidence against them. It was part of her game plan, and Mercury would have to devise a new strategy – now that he knew he was facing against her in his very first trial.

"Snakes aren't my biggest fear," he countered, keeping a courageous face.

The woman said nothing for a moment, but she smiled. "I see now you have your badge," she told him, her voice foreboding yet mesmerizing. "When court comes tomorrow, I'll see what kind of a lawyer you are… if you are worth your salt."

Before she left the room, she turned back towards Detective Gumshoe. "Detective, you better keep that shut or I'll get a bite out of you."

Detective Gumshoe made a snappy salute. "Y-Yes p- I mean, ma'am."

With that, the prosecutor walked out from the crime scene, her heels clicking along the floor.

Mercury exhaled mightily. (" _That was intense!"_ )

"Who was that?" Athena asked Mercury, keeping her voice out of earshot from the prosecutor.

He had to catch his breath. The presence of the prosecutor for the case meant for Mercury that she was probably tying up loose ends. The defense attorney who was poisoned in that trial, after all, was his father's friend and was a contributor to the AidLaw system.

"It's been over a year ago," said Mercury. "And I thought that would be the last I would see of her."

"You guys don't know 'the Cobra'?" Detective Gumshoe inquired. When Athena shook her head, the detective took the opportunity to explain. "Prosecutor Seraph Angelique is an international prosecutor. She visits with the district office here once in while whenever there is a case she would like to get involved. But lately, I think she also has a personal agenda."

"She has a reason for coming here?" Athena asked.

Detective Gumshoe adjusted his coat. "Well, pal… Let's just say that she has some loose ends to tie up."

Mercury took a deep breath and processed the encounter. (" _Well… I'd say that given her presence in this case, it looks like those demons of the past aren't going to go away anytime soon. Looks like the case might be getting personal."_ )

A stiff silence filled the room for a few seconds before Detective Gumshoe broke it.

"Listen pal, why don't you just abandon this?"

Mercury stood there, aghast at the detective's suggestion. "B-But, it's my father on trial!"

"I know, pal," said Detective Gumshoe, looking more forlorn. "Personally, I don't want to do this, but the prosecution has solid evidence and a firm witness account for the trial. You're not going to stand a chance tomorrow."

(" _Gee, pal. Thanks for the pep talk. Not."_ )

"But we've come all this way," said Athena, determined. "We're not going to back out until the fight is over!"

Detective Gumshoe looked around for a moment and took a deep breath. "You know, pal. You really remind me of Mr. Wright, role model of how to stay positive amidst the strength of the opposition. How I wish I could like you even more."

(" _You're asking for our sympathy?"_ )

The aged detective walked to the door. "We're already done with our investigation here. Comb it as much as you like… but I doubt you'll find anything useful."

Before Detective Gumshoe walked out from the office, Mercury stopped him. "Detective."

"What is it, pal?"

Mercury wheeled around. At that point, he had a lot of questions to ask about the investigation. He wanted to know why the detective bellowed earlier. He wanted to know if the forensic investigator earlier had something to report. But Mercury knew they these questions would remaining unanswered for the meantime, given the opposition level of the detective. Instead of asking the important one, he asked, "Do you personally think my father is guilty?"

Detective Gumshoe made a soft grunt. "Look, pal. I'm not entitled to give opinions. I'm just here doing my job. You'll know my side of the story tomorrow." With that, he left the office, leaving the bewildered attorneys inside.

(" _So much for personal thoughts…"_ )

Once Detective Gumshoe was out of earshot, Athena turned to Mercury. "Hey Mercury, wanna hear my take on the matter?"

Mercury seemed interested. "Oh? Oh well, go on…"

Athena activated her Widget and used its hologram to review the case so far. "We're looking for someone who might have the authority to do things on their own without the watchful eyes of the police during the investigation. As you said, the room names were swapped, believing us that the crime scene was your fathers."

"Right… but as we know, it's not true," said Mercury. "The Khura'inese tea and the differences in these books books are proof." (" _Speaking of which… I see the tea over there in the corner. I'll try to get some later when dad's scot-free. But for now…"_ )

 **Khura'inese Tea added to the Court Record.**

"But why would the killer do that?" Athena asked.

(" _Why indeed. What does this case have that would propel the murder to happen?"_ )

Mercury thought back to the instances of the case. He looked around the office trying to focus on the things he remembered back in his first visit. (" _Wait… I feel like there should be something."_ ) Immediately, Mercury scrambled around the office to look for a specific object. He knew about his father's secret panel at the back of the room but bore nothing. He searched in between and inside the books hoping to look for it. Not even inside the desks or drawers.

"A-Athena!" Mercury exclaimed, panting. "It's… it's gone!"

Athena looked bewildered. "W-What's gone, Mercury?"

Mercury took a deep breath. "The case file! Remember?"

*FLASHBACK – PART 1, INVESTIGATION*

 _Xeus smiled. "Well, I'm your client. And I have something to tell."_

 _Mercury gaped. "Y-You?"_

" _What is it about, Mr. Thinker?" inquired Athena, remaining steadfast._

 _Xeus reached out to a folder on his work desk and gave it to Mercury. "I hope this doesn't bring back bad memories."_

 _Mercury received the folder and gasped. "This is…"_

 _Athena peered at the folder. "Is it a case file?"_

" _Yes, it's a case in which I was caught up in," Xeus explained. "Mercury happened to be there, as well… though he was indirectly part of the events."_

*FLASHBACK END*

"It's gotta be here somewhere," said Mercury, struggling to find the important document.

Three minutes of searching through every nook and cranny did not lead them anywhere. Mercury had to conclude that the file was stolen.

"Who could've gotten it?" Mercury murmured, his mind racing.

Athena sighed. "Well… no use searching for it any further."

Eventually, Mercury had to give up the search. There was a possibility, however slim if it were discovered, that the file was already taken by the police. Yet, Mercury thought that the police was under the assumption that the crime scene was the suspect's office.

"Yeah, we should reinvestigate the crime scene."

The two of them left Xeus's office and returned to the other room, which was left unopen.

The same forensic investigator was still combing the room using the Luminol spray.

"Excuse me," started Mercury, alerting the investigator.

The investigator stood up and turned to the lawyers. "What is it, sir and ma'am?"

"We'd like to know what you've uncovered so far," requested Mercury. (" _Detective Gumshoe after all said that we could go over the crime scene."_ )

The investigator made a salute. "Yes sir! Uhh… first of all, there's very few traces of blood on the floor where the victim was found. And second, uhh… there's also blood on one of the books there on the shelves."

"B-Blood?" Mercury wondered.

The investigator saluted again, slowly becoming an excess. "It's a minute trace of blood, but it appears to have been wiped off. I will be reporting it to the detective shortly."

"If you don't mind, we'd like to know what book it came from?" Mercury inquired.

The investigator saluted for a third time before he approached the bookshelf and took out the book in question.

(" _It's… the blue book from before!"_ )

Mercury and Athena were handed gloves. Unknowingly to the investigator, Mercury had unintentionally investigated the blue book, meaning that his fingerprints were already in it. However, he felt as if Detective Gumshoe had seen him holding it while ago, so he could vouch the detective to be a witness in his act.

"Where was the blood found?" Mercury asked.

"A few were found on the front cover and more on the back cover," answered the investigator. "But these blood traces were quite close to each other." He pointed out that the blood flowed out from the wound and onto the book. However, the cold temperature of the office dried the blood quickly such that very few drops ended up on the floor. "Death was instant, after all."

(" _Hmm… was the victim really seated here?"_ )

Mercury tried to play the events in his mind. If he were holding the book and someone came into the room and shot him at point-blank range, it would raise two crucial questions. (" _How did the perpetrator open the door if the victim did not react? And… what could have been the reason for murder?"_ )

"That's a whole lot of information to swallow," remarked Athena. "But thanks anyway."

"It's going to be an uphill battle," muttered Mercury under his breath.

 **Blue Book updated in the Court Record.**

Mercury looked around one last time. When it seemed that there was nothing else interesting, he turned to Athena. "Oh well, I guess this wraps up our investigation."

Athena nodded. "Seems like it." She pat Mercury's shoulder. "Hey, hang in there."

Mercury smiled weakly. "Th-Thanks. I'll get through it somehow."

To boost his confidence, Athena flashed a victory sign. "If ever you need help, I'll be beside you when you need it. You'll be fine!"

While the identity of the prosecutor did not lift Mercury's spirits, the thought alone of trusting people and having people who trusted him put Mercury back in a more focused mood. "Yeah, I know I will. But first… we have to see one more person." He suggested returning to the detention center.

* * *

 **September 19  
Detention Center; Visitor's Lobby**

The investigation and the combined travel between destinations roughly took a day for Mercury. The lawyers returned to the detention center during sundown. However, the detention center would not be closed until an hour later. And fortunately for them, Xeus was already waiting on the other side of the cubicle. He was smiling.

"Dad, are you alright?" Mercury started.

Xeus raised his head. "My boy, I will be fine under your capable hands."

The words, although soothing coming from his father, injected some fear into Mercury. It seemed like with the last hour of privacy, Mercury wanted to pour out how he really felt.

Athena knew it would happen. Her ultra-sensitive hearing had always heard the discord in Mercury's voice whenever he appeared to be confident as he was talking to witnesses. But she had endured dealing with the discord at such a lengthy interval. On the way to the detention center, Athena bared it all, which Mercury did not deny.

"Dad," said Mercury, his voice wavering, "I have something to say."

"What is it, my boy. I will listen."

Mercury took a deep breath. He had felt naïve for taking the case just because it was his father who was arrested. He could have let Athena or even his boss, Phoenix Wright, take the case. He did remember…

*FLASHBACK – PART 2, INVESTIGATION*

 _When he finished gathering his thoughts, he looked at Mercury. "It's going to be your first case as a lawyer. Are you fully prepared for the repercussions?"_

 _Athena gripped Mercury's arm. "You're going to put a lot of things at stake, Mercury. I really hope you consider this carefully."_

 _Mercury closed his eyes._ (" _That's right. It's my first case. If I fail, not only will my father be found guilty, but I'll be shaming myself for failing him and living up to his expectations."_ )

*FLASHBACK END*

He was ready to speak out his mind. "Dad. I believe you are innocent. But…"

"But…?"

Athena was watching closely. She would have to interfere in case a mental breakdown was about to occur.

"I… I am not confident that I can do this," he said weakly. At that moment, Mercury could not look into his father's eyes. But he still found the courage to continue. "I am still a naïve greenhorn with no experience under my belt, and here I am, trying to defend you with all I got." He pounded on the table softly. "But what if I got you 'guilty'?"

Mercury was breathing heavily. He could feel the tears of fear welling in his eyes, but he also desperately tried to fight from letting them fall.

Xeus watched his son battle his confusion and lack of confidence. He wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him, but he was on the other side of the glass. There was little he could do… but speak.

"My son," he said deeply, a fatherly yet commanding voice. "Look at me."

Mercury did not budge. The turmoil of the possibility of a guilty verdict was getting to him.

"Look at me," Xeus repeated to no avail.

Mercury had heard it, but he didn't want to respond. At times, he wanted to accept the fate that his father would be pronounced 'guilty' at any time because he had no confidence.

"LOOK AT ME!" Xeus boomed, causing Mercury to flinch and look up into his father's eyes.

Xeus did not appear angry, to the contrary. He looked… disappointed.

"I'm disappointed in you, son."

Athena sat there, shocked. "W-Why would you say such a thing?"

Xeus ignored her and continued. "I'm disappointed that you would say such a thing."

The gaze Xeus was giving his son was both terrifying and hypnotizing.

"My boy, remember the very reason why you wanted to be a lawyer," Xeus told him reassuringly. "You even went against my wishes that you would make it in the world of technology. And here you are, telling me that you're regretting the path you've taken?"

It was a hard blow for Mercury. Had he already forgotten the reason why he became a lawyer? (" _That's right. I remember."_ ) When he shared his side of the story, it had Athena spellbound with admiration and pity for her partner. Mercury's mother was a lawyer, specifically a divorce lawyer. When he was young, he witnessed his parents divorce because their marriage could not keep up with the demands of their workload. For the meantime, Xeus kept custody of his child especially that the biological mother went overseas and never returned. And the fact that Xeus disallowed his son to be a lawyer because of their constrained family relationship only meant for Mercury that he wanted to know once and for all why this happened.

(" _I've felt it so many times. Do you have people to stand by your side when times are hard? That feeling of despair and loneliness is something I always come by… every day."_ ) He admitted to Athena that he did not want to end up being a computer programmer like his father although he had considered it. He wanted to be a lawyer to find his own destiny.

"We fought many times," admitted Xeus. "Many times, I encouraged him to quit his studies. And yet, many times he defied me. But in that defiance, I saw something special. I saw his passion that transcended even than that of his mother's, a kind of passion to help the people who desperately needed it."

"Sounds like how Mr. Wright would go," commented Athena.

"But what could I do to support my son, too?" Xeus continued. "Our family is already in shambles. I have this dead-end job. And I would face the possibility that my son would end up being distant just like what happened to his mother. That's when I pitched in the idea."

"AidLaw," said Mercury.

Xeus smiled. "AidLaw was something that would keep me busy for many years until my boy could finish his studies."

Athena smiled. "So it was like a two-for-one deal. Despite your differences, you still managed to meet in the middle."

Mercury looked down. He did not feel fully confident, but his level of self-doubt had decreased.

"My boy," continued Xeus. "Just as you faithfully continued to pursue your studies, I have put all my love and effort to design the program meant for your kind." He reminded Mercury of the reason why he pursued law, and this struck deep into his son's heartstrings.

Mercury slowly lifted his head. "Dad…"

"I said it before and I will say it again," Xeus told his son. "I have complete faith in your abilities. And I…" Xeus let a single tear fall down to his cheek as he finished, "I will always be proud to have you as my lawyer… and as my son."

Athena pat Mercury on his shoulder and gave him a thumbs-up. "You'll be fine! As I said, if you need help, I'll be right beside you to guide you on your way."

Mercury took a deep breath. He inhaled whatever positive energy he could get and exhaled all the negativity out from him. "Thanks, dad. Athena, thanks."

(" _I just need to find that conclusive evidence that points away from dad being the killer. I put my trust in his innocence, and in turn he put his trust in my abilities. If the belief in the innocence of your client is a lawyer's greatest weapon, then I think it's the love I have for my dad that makes it even more powerful. My name is Mercury Thinker, and I'm fine!"_ )

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _And that's a wrap for the investigation part! The next one is going to be the trial portion. And just like "The Cosmic Turnabout" in DD and "The Magical Turnabout" in SoJ, this will be just one day of trial. I know my OC's gonna face some serious opposition come court, so I wanted to end the investigation with something that would mentally and emotionally prepare him. See you in the trial!_

 _PowerZone_


	15. Turnabout Technology Trial pt1

**PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY: GLOBAL OPERATION**

 **~~~ EPISODE 2: TURNABOUT TECHNOLOGY ~~~  
** ~~~TRIAL: DAY 1~~~

 **September 20; 9:12 AM  
District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 2**

(" _This is it. This is the day."_ )

"Your first trial," Athena told him. "This really goes back a long way."

Mercury had heard stories of fresh lawyers experiencing sudden breakdowns in their first trial because of overwhelming nervousness. He was bound to forget some critical information, but he would surely keep it in mind once he was reminded of it. Would his cellphone help? The evening before, he listened to Phoenix's and Athena's stories of their first trials, hopefully to give Mercury some encouragement. But as he passed through the doors while ago, Mercury could feel the excitement and tension swelling.

(" _I'm really excited… and nervous. I know I helped Athena in that case back. But this time, it's the other way around."_ )

"You're the one's who shining today!" Athena rallied, giving another victory pose.

"You can do it, Mercury!" Widget chirped.

Mercury chuckled. (" _Heh… even Widget shows class."_ )

The defendant lobby doors opened, and Phoenix Wright stepped inside. He approached them with a hopeful smile.

Mercury breathed in and out. "I'm ready, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix nodded. "I'll be watching from the gallery. But before I leave, I'd like you to be reminded of a few things." Mercury was listening eagerly. "First, the worst of times is when lawyers put on their biggest smiles. Athena knows this too well."

Athena winked as Mercury turned around.

"Second, when backed into a corner, remember to turn your thinking around to approach the case from a new angle," continued Phoenix.

(" _I'll be sure to keep that in mind."_ )

"Lastly, always believe your client to the very end, no matter how the outcome," finished Phoenix. "Got them?"

Mercury nodded. He made a mental note of these reminders.

Phoenix smiled. "Good. I wish you the best of luck in your first trial." With that, Phoenix strode out of the lobby and proceeded to the courtroom.

"Looks like you got Mr. Wright's blessing," Athena told Mercury. "I think his experiences in Khura'in made him a little more pious, so to speak."

Mercury nervously scratched the back of his head, like that of Detective Gumshoe's. "I hope faith in my client will prove to be my greatest weapon." He turned around and looked at his client, his father, who was watching the conversation. Mercury thought that his father did not need any words. Xeus simply responded with a hopeful smile.

(" _Well… I've gathered some evidence for me to understand the case. But I still can't think of a plan to prove my father innocent."_ ) He absorbed himself in thought, trying to come up with a strategy for his defense. (" _And then there's the prosecution… I wonder what she has up her sleeve."_ )

The bailiff stepped forward. "The trial will begin in a few minutes. Will the defendant and his lawyer proceed to the courtroom?"

Mercury could feel the butterflies flutteringly wildly in his stomach. "Oh goodness, I feel like I'm about to throw up," he squeaked. Athena laughed softly.

(" _Well… am I really fine? Here it goes!"_ )

* * *

 **September 20; 9:30 AM  
District Court; Courtroom No. 3**

 **Day 1 Trial; Court is Now in Session  
All Rise**

The gallery noise died once the Judge ascended to his seat and struck down the gavel.

"Court is now in session for the trial of…" He read the file before him and struggled to read the name aloud. He turned to the defense. "Defense, would you kindly read the name for me?"

On high alert, Mercury responded, "Thedefenseisready,Yourhighness!"

 **Objection!** The snappy objection from the prosecutor shot across the courtroom. "Defense, answer the Judge's question!"

"But I'm… re-re… ack!" (" _I'm drawing a blank! Sanity sectors all sides! Protect!"_ )

 **Hold it!** Athena interfered. "Mercury, calm down and take a deep breath."

Mercury took a deep breath. (" _Breathing in… breathing out…"_ )

"All right, stay focused and don't get too far ahead," advised Athena. "You wouldn't want to be slapped with a penalty on the outset."

Mercury took another deep breath. (" _All right… I think I've calmed my nerves."_ ) He turned to the Judge. "Er… um, what were you asking your honor?"

The Judge sighed. "Defense, I know you've been here in this courtroom before and you even presented us with the background of the case during your previous appearance."

Mercury's embarrassment action was him making a soft facepalm while keeping his eyes open. "S-Sorry, Your Honor."

The Judge nodded. "Very well. Please answer the question again. How do you pronounce the name of the defendant?"

"Your father's name," murmured Athena.

"Oh… it's Xeus," answered Mercury. "The 'X' is treated as an 's' and the 'e' is silent."

The Judge nodded again with pleasure. "Well, thank you."

"M-M-My pleasure, Y-Your Honor." (" _Oh no, not again!"_ )

The prosecutor grumbled. "We wasted two minutes on this drivel because of the defense's nervousness," she sneered. "Why, if this wasn't your first case, I'd have your neck wrangled up and my fangs bared into that thick skull of yours."

Mercury cringed. (" _Y-Yikes! I'm afraid of snakes!"_ )

The Judge struck down his gavel. "No threats, please. Anyway, Court is in session for the trial of Xeus Thinker. Are both sides ready?"

"T-The defense is fine! …I mean, ready!" When Mercury perspired, he hunched his back and repeatedly drummed the table with his fingers from both hands. (" _I better not get myself carried away."_ )

The prosecutor grunted. "Prosecution is ready… for a bite." She looked at Mercury. "Just so you know, the 'Cobra' doesn't take kindly into sparing you once you get caught in its grasp."

Mercury was still hunched over. "R-Right. Thanks."

The Judge nodded. "Very well. Prosecutor Angelique, please give us your opening statement."

Prosecutor Angelique, also nicknamed the "Cobra," picked up the paper in front of her. "On the early hours of September 19, a murder occurred in the 12th floor of World Programs Inc., a company where computer programs are made. There were only two people at the time of the murder: the victim, a junior programmer named Marco Shaft, and the suspect, Xeus Thinker." She put the paper down. "The prosecution asserts that the defendant killed the victim in cold blood."

 **Objection!** Mercury had his arm outstretched, a finger pointed towards his adversary. He had been practicing this pose for a while and felt good doing it for the first time in Court. "The defense asserts that the defendant is innocent. He was too busy working on something!"

Prosecutor Angelique seemed unfazed. "Little gerbil, you should wait until it's your turn to speak. Should I latch my fangs to your big mouth?"

Mercury grit his teeth. (" _L-Little gerbil? I'll show you who's boss!"_ )

"Don't let her get to you," said Athena. "Remember that she can use manipulative psychology to muddle her opponents. Stay on your guard."

Prosecutor Angelique continued. "We have evidence pointing to the defendant and witness testimony from the person who first discovered the body. Once we hear their testimony, I believe a counterattack will prove futile."

Mercury wanted to respond. But if he did, he wouldn't want the Judge to get angry at him. He was suddenly reminded of his boss, Phoenix Wright, watching him from the stands.

"The cause of death was a gunshot wound that pierced the heart," announced Prosecutor Angelique as she handed copies of the autopsy report to the Judge and to the defense. "Estimated time of death was one in the morning of September 19. Death was instantaneous."

 **Victim's Autopsy Report added to the Court Record.**

She then produced laminated A4 copies of a photograph for the Judge and the defense. "What I'm showing is the moment when the police arrived after being alerted of the murder." The photograph showed the victim, clearly dead with the gunshot wound to the chest, slumped over the desk, his head tilting towards a photograph. There was no blood flowing down the victim's shirt. The blood seemed to be trickling to the side instead. However, a few drops of blood were seen below where the victim was seated. The desk contained a computer. An open drawer with a folder in it could be seen, and the bookshelf with books of roughly the same shape and size. The background of the photograph was the same on what Mercury observed during their investigation. Mercury thought as if something about the picture seemed off, but he let it slide for the moment.

"The first person to discover the body was the head floor who arrived roughly three hours after the incident," continued Prosecutor Angelique.

(" _So Uncle Loonie was the first to discover the body! Why didn't he tell us anything?"_ )

 **Crime Scene Photo added to the Court Record.**

"And the murder weapon?" the Judge inquired.

Prosecutor Angelique produced the murder weapon sealed in a plastic bag. "The murder weapon was found among the trash collected later in the day," she announced. The murder weapon in question was a .9mm Browning. The police examined the gun and concluded that there were two shots fired recently based on gunpowder analysis.

(" _I'm afraid to ask but…"_ ) "Does it contain any fingerprints?"

Prosecutor Angelique smirked. "Lucky for you, little gerbil. There are no fingerprints."

(" _Whew that's a relief."_ )

Suddenly, the prosecutor clawed across the table in front of her. "But that only corroborates my case that only the defendant could have done it."

"H-How so?"

Prosecutor Angelique turned to the defendant, seated patiently. "You should know this very well, given that you are the defendant's son after all. Your father wears gloves, right?"

"Gah!" Mercury's damage action consisting of him suddenly having his hands on his head while wearing a bewildered look. (" _Agh! I forgot!"_ )

"The Court will accept the weapon as evidence," announced the Judge.

 **Browning added to the Court Record.**

The Judge nodded. "While it's supposed to be the time for the defense to speak, I believe his premature outburst already says it all."

(" _Ah, curse the stars. I might be out of a job soon."_ )

"Stay cool," said Athena. "The battle has just begun."

"Call your first witness to the stand," the Judge ordered Prosecutor Angelique.

"I would like the detective-in-charge to take the stand."

Detective Gumshoe was brought in by the bailiff and was sworn in. He was still wearing the same crusty khaki coat.

"Name and occupation," started Prosecutor Angelique through steely eyes.

"Detective Dick Gumshoe, pal," he introduced himself. "District head detective in Criminal Affairs division." He looked at the Judge. "I gotta say, pal. It's been a long time since I've been here. I hope you've been doing well, Your Honor."

The Judge nodded courteously. "Indeed. How long as it been?"

"I dunno, pal… ten years, perhaps?"

The Judge blinked. "Has it really been that long?"

Mercury felt uncomfortable. (" _With those two catching up, I have a bad feeling I'll be getting old too soon…"_ )

Prosecutor Angelique did not want the drivel. She clawed on the table that made a somewhat screeching sound, causing Detective Gumshoe to flinch. "Detective, this is no time to muse on the past. You're on the stand."

Detective Gumshoe grunted. "Can't a guy take just a single moment, pal?"

The prosecutor did not respond as she continued her steely gaze.

Detective Gumshoe raised his hands in the air and conceded. "Fine, fine. Whaddya want me to tell?"

"Those two are really getting along, one way or another," murmured Athena to Mercury.

"I feel like we're going to have some generation clash," remarked Mercury, eyeing the witness carefully.

"Detective, you arrested Xeus Thinker after collecting some evidence and interviewing the first person to discover the body," started Prosecutor Angelique. "The Court would like to hear your reasoning behind this arrest."

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

Mercury got himself ready as he leaned forward and placed his arms on the desk. (" _This is it. I just have to remember how to pick a testimony apart. If I need to review the process, I can always go to my phone for help."_ )

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY: ARRESTING THE SUSPECT**

 **After collecting evidence and interviewing the first person to discover the body, I arrived at a conclusion.**

 **There were only two people at the time of the murder: the victim and the suspect.**

 **The suspect claimed to have been working in his office the entire time.**

 **However, the security camera does capture him leaving his office one time. His alibi doesn't hold up!**

"S-Security cameras?" Mercury said once the detective finished his testimony.

"There are security cameras around the twelfth floor," answered Detective Gumshoe. "We only needed to look at the cameras once, and we determined that only the suspect could have done it."

"Is there a footage of that moment when the suspect left his office?" asked the Judge.

The detective pulled out a USB from his pocket and gave it to the bailiff who inserted it into the courtroom's TV to view the playback. After selecting the only file in the USB, the video, roughly thirty long, started playing.

The video unfortunately looked somewhat blurry with all the weird lines streaking through the screen. When asked to explain, Detective Gumshoe said that the security camera was considerably damaged, although it could still record the video.

The timestamp in the video showed 1:06 AM which moved to 1:07 AM within the thirty seconds. It could see the entire hallway at length and all the thirty offices, fifteen on each side, and the door to the floor head at the end of the hallway. Six seconds into the video, one of the doors opened and somebody came out from the office. Unfortunately, the person was a bit far from the security camera, and because of the blurriness and the strange lines in the camera, his face could not be identified clearly. Before the end of the thirty-minute mark, the door to which the person was trying to access, suddenly opened. The video then finishes.

"Is that really the suspect?" the Judge asked.

Detective Gumshoe scratched the back of his head. "Honestly from this video, it's very difficult to see who it was. But we have the security record here showing that only the suspect tried to access the victim's room. Plus, the fingerprints are on the sensors too."

Mercury could feel his hands tremble. (" _That's damning evidence. What do I have to counter it?"_ )

"The prosecution would like to submit this as evidence," declared Prosecutor Angelique.

"Accepted," announced the Judge.

 **12** **th** **Floor Security Video added to the Court Record.**

The Judge turned to Mercury. "Defense, you may now begin the cross-examination. You know how it is performed, right?"

Mercury paused for a moment. He took the brief pause to study Detective Gumshoe and Prosecutor Angelique. (" _What kind of opposition is waiting for me once I begin my first cross examination?"_ ) He took a deep breath. "Yes, Your Honor. I will begin now."

Athena was smiling. "You're doing fine, Mercury."

(" _Hmm… I'm supposed to present evidence if there's a contradiction. But I don't seem to find any. I should press him for more info."_ )

 **CROSS EXAMINATION: ARRESTING THE SUSPECT**

 **After collecting evidence and interviewing the first person to discover the body, I arrived at a conclusion.**

Nothing interesting there. Detective Gumshoe just repeated himself before he started the testimony.

 **There were only two people at the time of the murder: the victim and the suspect.**

 **Hold it!** Mercury readied his question. "Detective, are you sure only the victim and my client were in that floor?"

"There's no mistake about it," answered Detective Gumshoe. "The witness's testimony and the security records confirm this."

(" _Hmm… how should I proceed next?"_ ) Mercury realized how lengthy the corridor in the 12th floor was. Maybe he could find something to gain leverage. "Did you check the other offices?"

"They were inaccessible when we arrived," answered the detective. "Only those two offices could be accessed."

Mercury nodded slowly. He had to concede for the meantime that the victim and his father were the only ones in the floor. "Continue your testimony, detective."

"Sure, pal."

 **The suspect claimed to have been working in his office the entire time.**

Mercury trusted his father on this word. There was no need to press.

 **However, the security camera does capture him leaving his office one time. His alibi doesn't hold up!**

 **Hold it!** Mercury had the video played back and paused on the moment where the supposed suspect was leaving his office. "Because of the blurriness in the video and with those technical issues there in the camera, there's no way to determine that the person in the video is da- I mean, Mr. Thinker."

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique had her arm outstretched while her hand was clawed to show only the pointer and index finger protruding downward while the rest of her fingers were tucked in. The bracelet with the two large eerie yellow charms attached to it looked like as if her hand formation shaped like a cobra. "It was already determined that only the two of them were in the floor during the time of the incident. Need I remind you that the security record confirms this?"

Mercury bit his lip. (" _Drats. I know dad is innocent. But did he really lie?"_ ) He thought about this question. (" _No. He couldn't have. If he did, then I would have that reaction from the Secret Breaker. But I did not. Which means…"_ )

He pounded the desk in front of him with his fist. "I concede that only the two of them may have been in the floor."

Prosecutor Angelique gazed at the defense attorney, still wearing an unreadable expression. "Looks like you're a wary little gerbil. And with that, I think it is time to draw this trial to a swift close."

Before Athena could step in, Mercury reacted first.

 **Hold it!** Mercury pointed towards Prosecutor Angelique. "While I did say that, I still am not taking the video into face value!"

The Judge blinked. "Whatever do you mean, defense?"

Mercury looked at the paused video and let the flow of possibilities come into his mind. (" _The blurriness of the video could be my advantage. So what exactly is happening here?"_ ) He asked that the video be replayed one more time. When the video replayed, Mercury watched carefully. The door opened and the worker stepped outside. He watched the worker move to the next room, which was in front of it so that the face could not be seen. (" _Wait… if the identity of the person isn't the issue…"_ )

He had the video stopped. "I think there is a problem with what we see in this video."

Detective Gumshoe looked surprised but interested. "Let's hear it, pal."

The Judge did the questioning. "Defense, what problem can you identify from this video?"

Mercury did not need to think. "The problem in this video is the movement of the person here." When asked to justify, Mercury explained that if it were the suspect who came out from his office and tried to access the next room, then it would place a piece of evidence into question. "This evidence contradicts the assumption that the person in this video is the suspect!" **Take that!**

"The _door sensor_?" Prosecutor Angelique questioned.

Mercury took a deep breath. "The door sensor lifted two fingerprints: the defendant's and the victim's. However during the investigation, that sensor was from the office where this person came out from in this video!"

Now that the point was taken across, the Judge and the detective blinked in surprise, but Prosecutor Angelique remained unmoved.

(" _What does it take to make an impact on that slimy snake?"_ )

"So… what does it mean, pal?"

Mercury's pose where he seemed to get the advantage made him look like a person in the middle of thinking as he stroked his chin and smiled. "It means that the person in this video could not have been the suspect… but the victim!"

Detective Gumshoe flinched this time, the pencil wedged above his ear falling off. "R-R-Really pal?"

The revelation also brought the gallery to murmurs. Phoenix Wright, among them, was listening carefully. He knew the problem with this statement, although he predicted that the prosecution would just handle it.

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique clawed the table again, making another uncomfortable screech that tingled Mercury's back. "Little gerbil, that is a daring assumption."

Mercury was sweating. "Um… can we just call each other normally?"

The prosecutor did not heed. "You have yet to earn my respect, little gerbil. But if you do answer this riddle, maybe my opinion of you will change… slightly."

"What opinion?" Athena asked.

"Do not take it into face value," answered Prosecutor Angelique, still with the unreadable expression. "Anyway, back to you, little gerbil." She folded her arms. "If you're claiming that the person in this video is the victim, then how do you explain the fact that the office his body was found happened to be the suspect's office?"

Mercury was fuming. He didn't have the answer to that yet. He knew the names to the offices were switched, but he couldn't find out the mechanism behind it. (" _Have I missed something in the investigation?"_ )

Prosecutor Angelique did not seem satisfied. "As I thought, no answer."

 **Objection!** Mercury pounded the desk. "T-There is something…"

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique clawed at the table. "I have no time to swallow little gerbils with half-baked bluffs. Admit it."

"Grrk!" Mercury could feel the tension boiling at the tip of his fingers. He knew something was wrong, but he did not have the evidence to back it up. (" _First testimony only, and I'm already seriously disadvantaged!"_ )

"Take a deep breath, Mercury," Athena told him.

Mercury looked perplexed. "H-How can I in a time like this?"

Athena smiled. "I think you're missing the big picture here." She looked at the prosecutor. "Hey, prosecutor. Just because my partner here is a little gerbil doesn't mean that he doesn't have the answer."

(" _Y-You're making it look worse than it already is."_ )

Prosecutor Angelique scoffed. "Hmph. Then answer my question. I prefer to have full-sized gerbils, anyway."

Mercury grew tired of the prosecutor's snake references. (" _Fine. If my problem is that I'm missing the big picture, maybe it's time for me to connect the pieces."_ ) He got to his thinking pose: folding his arms and casually looking at the ceiling as he tilted his head. "The victim ended up in the suspect's office even if the suspect claims to have never left his office. I think there's only one explanation."

While Prosecutor Angelique didn't show it, she seemed interested. "And what would that be?"

(" _How did the victim end up in dad's office even if dad never left his?"_ ) Mercury voiced out his answer. "It's possible that someone must have switched the offices after the murder was killed."

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique looked impatient. "No one has time to swap every content of the office, you gerbil-brained gerbil."

 **Objection!** Mercury pointed. "That is not what I meant. The real killer intended to lead the police into thinking that the victim ended up in the defendant's office." He pounded his fist on the desk. "And there is evidence that leads to this fact!"

Prosecutor Angelique did not say anything. She wanted Mercury to present it.

"Here is evidence that proves that the offices were swapped!" **Take that!** "The defendant's office contains a strong whiff of _Khura'inese tea_ and it lingers there for a while after such tea is prepared. However, the same cannot be said for the victim's room!"

Detective Gumshoe, who was listening carefully, nearly jumped. "S-S-So that's what it was!"

"What do you mean?" Mercury asked.

"I was wondering what that smell was when I investigated the other office," answered Detective Gumshoe. "Heh, I owe you one, pal."

Detective Gumshoe's answer gave Mercury a new angle to work on. "Detective Gumshoe, you investigated the defendant's office, the other office from where the defendant was found?"

"Yeah, I did, pal. So what?"

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique outburst. "Detective, you also had a good reason to arrest the defendant, right?"

Detective Gumshoe scratched his head nervously. "Yeah, pal. But that…"

Without warning, Prosecutor Angelique clawed the table, causing another uncomfortable screech.

"Fine, fine, pal. You want me to testify."

Prosecutor Angelique folded her arms. "You know very well what it is. Do it now!"

Mercury became cautious. (" _Why does the prosecutor want Detective Gumshoe to testify so badly? Is she leading me into a contradiction on purpose?"_ )

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY: INVESTIGATING THE DEFENDANT'S OFFICE**

 **We investigated the other office that was thought to belong to the defendant.**

 **The scent of tea filled the air when we entered.**

 **After investigating the room and questioning Mr. Thinker, we arrested him.**

 **The evidence belongs to the blue book with stains of blood we discovered shortly.**

"The blue book in question is here," clarified Prosecutor Angelique. She held up the blue book sealed in plastic wrap. "Luminol testing revealed blood traces found on the outside cover of the book. It appeared to have been wiped off."

"Something's strange about the evidence," said Mercury.

Prosecutor Angelique scoffed. "You question its validity, little gerbil?"

Mercury frowned. (" _I can't put my hand into it. But the evidence is really, really starting to bug me."_ ) He shook his head. "I don't question that the evidence has bloodstains. But there's something else. And I'll be sure to present it to you during cross-examination."

The Judge sighed. "Better go things their way, then."

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY: INVESTIGATING THE DEFENDANT'S OFFICE**

 **We investigated the other office that was thought to belong to the defendant.**

Nothing useful here.

 **The scent of tea filled the air when we entered.**

Nothing to question as well. Detective Gumshoe, after all, seemed to be surprised about the tea, anyway.

 **After investigating the room and questioning Mr. Thinker, we arrested him.**

Mercury wondered the kinds of questions being asked to Mr. Thinker. But he thought the line of questioning would lead him nowhere. He decided to let it slide.

 **The evidence belongs to the blue book with bloodstains we discovered shortly.**

There it was. **Objection!** Mercury exhaled slowly. "Detective Gumshoe, this blue book… the one with the bloodstains…"

"What about it, pal?"

"It's true that I cannot dispute the presence of the bloodstains," continued Mercury. "However, something about it is still off." He pounded the table. "And that is when the bloodstains were discovered."

"I don't get it, pal."

Mercury explained that the bloodstains on the blue book were discovered late in the investigation and that the blood belonged to the victim. This investigation result popped up after Detective Gumshoe left the crime scene. However, Prosecutor Angelique was adamant that the blood was already discovered early. Mercury felt as if Detective Gumshoe was missing something.

"Could it be that the book you have there and the book I have are different?" Detective Gumshoe wondered.

Mercury broke a sweat. "I-Isn't that plainly obvious?" Mercury pondered into deep thought. (" _Hmm… two blue books of slight variations. One with bloodstains discovered late into the investigation. One with bloodstains discovered early."_ )

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique interrupted Mercury's thinking. "The blue book is the one and only, little gerbil. You cannot possibly prove that there are two of them."

Mercury returned to his thinking pose. (" _Hmm… is there a way to prove that there are two blue books?"_ )

Athena offered her suggestion. "Mercury, we should think back to what we did during the investigation."

"What we did, huh…"

*FLASHBACK – PART 3, INVESTIGATION*

(" _Wait… this book. I haven't seen this here."_ )

" _Let me look," said Athena, who peered over Mercury's shoulder._

" _There's nothing sensible about this," Mercury answered in a hushed voice. Detective Gumshoe was preoccupied looking outside, probably to check on the investigation going on outside the office "But this wasn't here when we last visited."_

" _Should we take it?" asked Athena._

 _Unfortunately for her, Detective Gumshoe overheard the question. "Hey, no taking things from the crime scene, pal!"_

*FLASHBACK – PART 5, INVESTIGATION*

(" _It's… the blue book from before!"_ )

 _Mercury and Athena were handed gloves._

" _Where was the blood found?" Mercury asked._

" _A few were found on the front cover and more on the back cover," answered the investigator. "But these blood traces were quite close to each other. Death was instant, after all."_

*FLASHBACK END*

(" _There was something else placed in one of them… it is possible!"_ ) Mercury pounded a fist on his desk. "Prosecutor, I'm afraid I have to disagree."

Prosecutor Angelique did not make any facial response. "And why would that be so, little gerbil?"

"To prove that there are two books would require that one of them would have to have something… extra."

The Judge blinked. "C-Care to explain further, Mr. Thinker?"

"To prove that there were two books, one of them should contain… fingerprints."

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique clawed at the table. "So sorry to rain in your merry thoughts, little gerbil, but to cut the tail short, only the defendant's and victim's fingerprints were on that book."

 **Objection!** Mercury countered with a finger-point. "Then you have overlooked something, I'm afraid."

Prosecutor Angelique paused for a while. She was interested in the new theory. "Entertain us, little gerbil. If you say that there are fingerprints on one of the books, then to whom do those fingerprints belong to?"

 **Take that!** "The person's fingerprints," answered Mercury, "should be mine."

The Judge looked surprised. "W-Why would your fingerprints be on it?"

Mercury looked flustered. He facepalmed himself. "W-Well… I didn't think it was some piece of evidence at the time. Honestly! Well… if we can get to the fingerprinting, that'd be fine."

Prosecutor Angelique grunted. "The prosecution has no objections."

The Judge ordered Detective Gumshoe to do the fingerprinting analysis. Detective Gumshoe had the fingerprinting analysis kit brought into the courtroom. When he received the blue book from the prosecutor via the defendant, Detective Gumshoe wore his latex gloves. Detective Gumshoe performed the fingerprinting: applying powder to the book, blowing off and removing excess powder, and analyzing traces of fingerprints to the data. When he finished, he announced the results.

"Well, pal. Gotta hand it to ya. Your fingerprints along with the victim's, the defendant's, and a fourth person's prints are in here."

(" _A fourth person?"_ )

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique outstretched an arm, protruding her clawed hand rather than a finger point. "So you proved that your fingerprints are on the book. So what?"

 **Objection!** "There are actually two books," countered Mercury. He brought out the other book from under his desk and placed it on the table. "This book was found… in the victim's room."

"The victim's room?" Detective Gumshoe questioned.

"Remember the victim's rooms were swapped," said Mercury. "I'd say my fingerprints alone are further proof that the victim was found in his actual office." He then directed the Court back to the security camera video. "That would mean that the person here in this video is actually the victim, minutes before the gunshot! And that would also explain the presence of the fingerprints on the ID sensor… because the victim was trying to access!"

The gallery was filled with murmurs of agreement. The tide has been turned to the defense.

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique objected, silencing the throng. "Little gerbil, that was… quite an impressive bit of deduction."

"Y-You think so?" Mercury asked, almost elated.

Prosecutor Angelique stared at Mercury for a moment. Then, for the first time in the trial, she smirked. "It is impressive… but it poses one very serious problem."

Mercury could feel his hands trembling. "W-What is it?"

"Let's look back at the video, shall we?" The security camera video was played again. On different intervals, Prosecutor Angelique had the video stopped so she could explain. "By your claim, you stated that the person in the video is the victim." She had the video play at the moment where the supposed victim's office room opened and the victim alight from it. "And you also claimed that the offices were swapped because of the blue book and the tea." She let the video continue playing until the part where the supposed victim was attempting to enter the other office. "By your logic, that office should be the defendant."

Mercury nodded. "Of course, Mr. Thinker would not respond because his office was in a 'do-not-disturb' mode."

Prosecutor Angelique's smirk did not fade. "But little gerbil, there is a very big problem."

Mercury blinked. "A – A problem?"

Prosecutor Angelique lifted up another sheet of paper. "We were able to lift the fingerprints of the two nearest offices. Unfortunately, only the door sensor of which the victim was found contained both sets of fingerprints!"

"I see no problems, there," said Mercury.

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique did not claw at the table, mercifully for the rest of the courtroom. However, she leaned forward and made a fierce hard pound on the table. "Then whose office was it where the victim emerged?"

"If it wasn't the victim's office, then it could've been the…" Mercury stopped himself, realizing the fatal flaw. "W-W-W-Wait…" (" _It wasn't the victim's office… but dad never left his…"_ )

Prosecutor Angelique this time clawed on the desk, making Athena nearly jump. "Now that you've learned the error, little gerbil, my fangs are ready for your neck!"

Mercury recoiled, his hands gripping the sides of his head. "N-Nooooooo!" The gallery was already in bits of murmurs, louder than the last.

With the defense speechless, the Judge had to strike down his gavel. "Order! Order in the Court!"

Athena lent a hand. "Is it really the victim who came out from that office? If your father never left his, then who could that be?"

Mercury quickly recovered from the unfortunate gut-punch to his logic. (" _Damn, I almost forgot about dad not leaving the office. So much for my logic practice."_ ) After taking a deep breath, he put himself back into thinking mode, searching for another answer. (" _Now that my claim of the person in the video being the victim has just been blown out the window, can I really figure out who this person is?"_ )

"Maybe you ought to re-evaluate your analysis of the case so far," suggested Athena. "One thing hasn't changed: the victim's offices were swapped."

Mercury nodded slowly. (" _The offices were swapped. It couldn't have been the victim who emerged from the office. And if dad was really busy in the other office, then that must mean…"_ ) He found the answer. "Ah! I've got it."

Prosecutor Angelique raised an eyebrow. "I see the little gerbil still wants to put up a fight. Well, my fangs are already ready."

(" _I've had enough with the slithery references."_ ) Mercury made a hard pound at the table with his fist. "One fact remains: the offices were swapped. I concede that the person in this video could not have been the victim. Therefore, the person in this video could likely be… the real killer."

* * *

 **COURT RECORD:**

 **Evidence**

 _Attorney's Badge_ – My badge as proof of my profession. I obtained my badge abroad a little over half-a-year ago.

 _Smartphone_ – My smartphone. Operating system is AidLaw v1.0.2. Contains a variety of apps that help me in my investigation.

 _World Programs Inc. Pamphlet_ – Contains a map of the place (registration and 12th floor included). An event about a programming competition is also found.

 _Door Sensor_ – Victim's and defendant's prints were lifted. Audio in office will not respond if the office is in "do-not-disturb" mode.

 _Blue Book_ – Book obtained from crime scene. Contains unfamiliar source code, but it seems there was a project involving robots.

 _Hologram_ – 12th Floor Conference Hall hologram in the middle of the room. Top part is blurry since something might have disturbed it.

 _Khura'inese Tea_ – A soothing waft filled the office in which my dad worked. However, absent in where the victim was found. Uncle Loonie also has this.

 _Victim's Autopsy Report_ – Estimated time of death: 1 AM to 2:30 AM. Cause: gunshot wound to the heart. Death is instantaneous.

 _Crime Scene Photo_ – Photograph when the victim was found. Note very little blood on the floor below the desk where he was seen.

 _Browning_ – Murder weapon. No fingerprints were lifted. Two shots were fired. The killer may have been wearing gloves or some sort.

 _12_ _th_ _Floor Security Video_ – Defective and blurry security video showing a person exiting an office and about to enter another.

 **Profiles**

 _Phoenix Wright_ (36) – Veteran defense attorney and boss of the Wright and Co. Law Offices. Has considerable victories under his belt.

 _Athena Cykes_ (20) – A lawyer working for the Wright and Co. Law Offices. Specializes in analytical psychology drawing out emotions from witnesses.

 _Xeus Thinker_ (48) _–_ My father and the defendant in this case. Programmer from World Programs Inc.

 _Dick Gumshoe_ (44) – Detective-in-charge of the case. Also a Senior Detective in the Homicide Division from the police department.

 _Lunix Metsys_ (52) – The 12th Floor head to whom my father reports. I call him "Uncle Loonie" since he's been with the company for as long together with my dad.

 _Marco Shaft_ (24) – Junior programmer working with my father. Unfortunately, he's the victim of the case.

 _Seraph Angelique_ (23) – International prosecutor also dubbed as "the Cobra." She also happened to be the prosecutor of that other case…


	16. Turnabout Technology Trial pt2

The Judge blinked. "The real killer?"

Mercury nodded. "Only the real killer could've taken advantage of the offices and do a bold move to almost show their face in the security camera." He pounded his desk.

Prosecutor Angelique folded her arms. "Do you know who the real killer is?"

"Evidence that points to the real killer may be the unidentified fingerprints on the blue book," answered Mercury.

"But why would they leave their fingerprints on it?" the Judge inquired.

"Maybe the motive behind the murder could be on that blue book," answered Mercury. "The defense requests another fingerprint analysis."

Detective Gumshoe frowned. "It's going to take a while. I might have to go back to the venue to get some data."

The Judge nodded. "We'll await your results."

(" _I hope my hypothesis is right. Goodness knows how screwed can I get."_ )

Detective Gumshoe stepped down from the witness stand and exited the courtroom.

The Judge announced. "Let me summarize the points so far. The defense claims that the offices were swapped for some reason and that the person shown in the security video is the culprit." He looked at the prosecutor. "Does the prosecution have a response?"

Prosecutor Angelique cast a steely glare towards the defense. "The prosecution continues to stand by its claim. Only the defendant could have done the vile deed. To further contend to the defense's theory, I will call a witness."

(" _There was a witness?"_ )

Prosecutor Angelique smirked. "Defense, I know you… You want to pin this person as the murderer."

Mercury blinked. (" _Grk!"_ )

"I have complete assurance, however, that this person could not have been the killer," continued Prosecutor Angelique. "After all, her fingerprints were not found in the murder weapon."

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Call your witness to the stand."

A bailiff entered the courtroom and escorted the next witness. She looked vaguely familiar as if Mercury had just seen her the day before. However, Mercury's suspicions were confirmed when Athena whispered that the witness was the receptionist. Chastain Thymes looked uncomfortable. It seemed as if she didn't want to be around.

After she was sworn in, the prosecutor inquired the witness, "Witness, please state your name and occupation."

"Chastain Thymes, receptionist at the World Programs Inc.," she introduced herself. "Though to put it in a better way… information helpdesk specialist."

Chastain Thymes, although being a receptionist, was wearing a very similar outfit to that of the programmers. However, she also had a headset with a built-in microphone and an eyepatch that varied in color – something that she did not wear the previous day. She had blonde flowing hair, fair complexion, rather beady eyes with dark blue contact lenses, and a mole close to her lip. She looked around occasionally as if everything in the courtroom looked bizarre. The eyepatch would alternately change colors from blue to green then red and yellow, like that of Athena's Widget.

"Ms. Thymes, as the receptionist, do you have knowledge on the whereabouts of the office personnel?" Prosecutor Angelique quizzed.

"Information helpdesk specialist," responded Chastain, seemingly unhappy with the way she was called.

The Judge struck down his gavel. "The witness will answer the prosecutor's question."

Chastain was fiddling with her eyepatch with one finger and adjusting the built-in microphone with another, although there was no need for it. "Oh yes," she answered. "The whereabouts of every employee is recorded real-time and sent to our database."

"Naturally, you would also know the victim's and defendant's whereabouts that evening?" Prosecutor Angelique asked.

"Hold on, let me check the database." With that, Chastain brought out a laptop from who-knew-where and set it on the witness stand. She started pecking on the keyboards while the eyepatch flashed in different colors.

(" _Honestly, this makes her look more like a humanoid. I'm just imagining things."_ )

"I got it," Chastain declared. "According to our database, only Mr. Thinker and Mr. Shaft were on the twelfth floor at 1 AM."

Mercury clenched a fist. He wanted to object, but he had to wait for the cross-examination.

"And what were you doing that evening?" Prosecutor Angelique asked.

"It was my shift, so naturally I manned the front desk station," answered Chastain.

Prosecutor Angelique folded her arms. "Would you give your testimony?"

(" _If Chastain's claims that only dad and the victim were there hold true, then it's over. Maybe I should establish that the killer could have sneaked in without Chastain noticing."_ )

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY: MANNING THE RECEPTION**

 **It was my shift from 12 AM to 7 AM. World Programs Inc. works 24/7.**

 **At 1 AM, the database only recorded Mr. Shaft and Mr. Thinker on the 12** **th** **floor.**

 **If you ask me, then, there could be no way someone else would be there.**

When Chastain finished, the Judge thought about the testimony. "Forgive me for my lack of insight about this matter, but what is a database?"

Chastain's eyepatch flashed a cheery green. "Well, it's an information storage device that holds numerous data that can be processed into information that can be added, deleted, modified, and retrieved."

The Judge stared at her, speechless.

Mercury stepped in. "Your Honor, if I can explain in simpler context… A database is a collection of data. If someone wanted information about something, they would look at the database. Think of it like you trying to find out who the witness is from some trial long ago but you don't remember their face… so you find a database that will help you out."

The Judge nodded slowly. "I… see. But how do you know all this?"

Mercury flushed, palming his face. "Well, I'm a computer science graduate before I proceeded into law."

"Mercury, don't tease the Judge about his age," Athena whispered.

(" _Huh? How old is he, anyway?"_ )

"Rumor has it that the Judge is as old as sliced bread," Athena whispered again.

"Defense, please know that despite my age, my hearing is as sharp as ever," warned the Judge.

Prosecutor Angelique did not seem amused. "And my fangs bearing into you are sharper than your wits. Perhaps you can be added to my database of victims?"

Mercury hunched over in a cold sweat. "N-No, thanks. C-Can I just proceed with my cross examination?"

"By all means," said the Judge nonchalantly.

 **CROSS EXAMINATION: MANNING THE RECEPTION**

 **It was my shift from 12 AM to 7 AM. World Programs Inc. works 24/7.**

 **Hold it!** "Ms. Thymes, please explain the nature of your work. What exactly do you do as a receptionist?"

Chastain turned to Mercury and observed him closely. Her eyepatch flashed in varying colors as she did so. "Hmm, you look like a smart specimen."

Mercury nearly recoiled. "W-What do you mean by that?"

Prosecutor Angelique smirked. "Perhaps, she also thinks you're a little gerbil?"

Mercury pounded on the table, deciding to ignore the taunt. "Ms. Thymes, please answer the question."

Chastain put up the laptop again and continued pecking on the keyboard. Mercury observed that despite her good looks, she had some quirks that did not make him turn on. "As a receptionist – information helpdesk specialist, if I want to be overly formal – my tasks include managing queries of guests, tracking the whereabouts of personnel through the employee registry, and handling external data from internal use." She grinned. "As a computer science graduate, you should know what I mean."

Mercury was sweating bullets. (" _Yeah, but we are in a court of law."_ )

Athena slammed her palms. "Speak in plain English!"

Chastain put her laptop away and frowned. "Hmph, I guess you don't have a sense of formality."

Mercury sighed. "Well, I guess she does what a receptionist does."

"That's information helpdesk specialist," retorted Chastain, her eyepatch flashing red.

Mercury felt slightly uncomfortable. Only a slight facepalm could save him from further embarrassing himself. (" _Didn't you introduce yourself as receptionist?"_ )

Prosecutor Angelique stepped in. "As a receptionist, one of your tasks was to track the whereabouts of personnel. At 1 AM, who were on the 12th floor?"

Chastain mumbled something incoherent.

 **At 1 AM, the database only recorded Mr. Shaft and Mr. Thinker on the 12** **th** **floor.**

 **Hold it!** "A-Are you sure no one else entered the 12th floor? Doesn't your database have any other record that evening?"

Chastain consulted her laptop again. "Error 404."

(" _Goodness, seriously?"_ )

"What does that mean?" the Judge asked, bewildered.

Mercury sighed. "Not found. She means that no other record exists."

Athena was also hunched over in a cold sweat. "Talk about being too tech-savvy."

Mercury pounded on the desk. "Ms. Thymes, does part of your receptionis-"

"Information helpdesk specialist!"

Mercury was getting slightly irritated. He turned to the Judge. "Your Honor, I would like to slap a penalty on the witness every time she speaks in jargon." This brought a few chuckles from the gallery.

The Judge shook his head. "As much as I would like to acquiesce, you aren't the prosecutor. Now get on with your questioning."

Mercury facepalmed. (" _How troublesome for my first trial. Cut me some slack!"_ ) When he recovered from the slight breakdown, he turned to Chastain. "Does part of your jobs as an… info helpdesk specialist include security detail?"

Chastain grinned. "That's better. And yes, it includes security detail."

"So you also monitored the 12th floor security video, right?"

Chastain nodded. "The lower floors, until the 15th floor, are monitored by myself. The higher floors belonging to the executives are monitored by the security team."

Mercury was leading her. "Tell us, then, what did you see in the security video?"

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique interfered. "I know you, little gerbil. You will want her to answer something so you can counter with an objection."

(" _Dammit! She's ruthless."_ )

Athena interfered. "The witness will answer the question."

"The security video showed someone coming out from one of the offices," answered Chastain.

(" _That was vague."_ ) Mercury pounded on the desk. "Is that the only thing you saw?"

"Yes," she said.

"Are you sure no one else could have been on that floor?" Mercury asked demandingly.

Chastain looked annoyed. "Well, if you ask…"

 **If you ask me, then, there could be no way someone else would be there.**

 **Hold it!** Mercury had the security video projected once more. "The 12th floor security video shows this person exiting one of the offices."

Chastain looked at the video projected through the courtroom television. When she saw it, she gasped in shock, the eyepatch flashing yellow.

"What's the matter, Ms. Thymes?" Mercury asked.

"The security video wasn't like that when I checked," said Chastain.

"So it wasn't damaged as you see if right now?" Mercury inquired.

Chastain nodded. "Uh huh."

 **12** **th** **Floor Security Video updated in the Court Record.**

Mercury plunged into thought. (" _Chastain must have seen the unaltered by 1 AM. So if the camera could have been damaged by the time this video rolled around, it must mean that in the five-minute span, someone might have interfered with the camera."_ ) He shared his thoughts. "Your Honor, the defense believes that someone might have directly interfered with the security camera in the span of time from the witness's observation and the timestamp in the camera."

"Do you have observation to back it up, little gerbil?" Prosecutor Angelique taunted.

Mercury took a deep breath. (" _Evidence pointing to the security camera probably tampered…"_ ) He thought about the prosecutor's question. Why would the security video be that way, Mercury wondered. He knew that someone must have the opportunity to interfere with the video. For what reason? And the evidence. He checked the evidence once again – and saw one of them that could offer a possibility.

"The defense would like to present evidence that would explain the damaged security camera video." **Take that!** He presented the evidence for the _Browning_ murder weapon.

"The murder weapon? And what about the murder weapon could help explain?"

"Two shots were fired, and recently nonetheless based on ballistic analysis" answered Mercury, reading through his notes. "One of those shots took the victim's life. So where did the other bullet go?" He pounded on the desk then pointed a finger towards his adversary. "The gun could have been fired to damage the security camera!"

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique clawed again at the table. It made Chastain yelp at the uncomfortable screech, but now it made everyone else cringe. Soon enough, the screech from her clawing would adjust to the ears of those who have heard it. "Absurd, absurd, absurd, little gerbil."

(" _Her calling me a little gerbil is getting on my nerves."_ )

"No other bullets were recovered from the area," said the prosecutor. "Perhaps, you want to establish the claim that the killer could have fired the gun, no less?"

Mercury curled his fingers. (" _Damn. She's reading me like a book."_ )

Athena nodded. "So that's how she operates. She uses our information against us. But then do not all prosecutors?"

Mercury concentrated on his next line of attack. (" _Is there a way that could establish proof that the bullet was fired from the gun and hit the security camera?"_ )

Prosecutor Angelique tittered. "Maybe you're thinking that you want to establish some sort of proof that the bullet was fired from the gun and somehow it would hit the security camera, hmm?"

Mercury recoiled. "W-What in the world?"

Athena frowned. "Wow. She's like a psychic."

Prosecutor Angelique toyed around for the meantime. "Very well, little gerbil. I'll give you the opportunity while you have your tail between your legs."

Mercury was now feeling very uncomfortable. How could he win against a prosecutor who predicted his next move? He had to recover. "Ms. Thymes, the fact that you did not see the security video the way it was when you started your reception contradicted the video presented as evidence means that someone tampered with the camera." He pounded on the desk. "And there is proof that the murder weapon was used to fire at the camera."

"Well? I'm waiting," said Prosecutor Angelique.

(" _If I compare it with the 12_ _th_ _floor map and the position of the cameras, there are two possible ways to shoot the camera from afar. You could shoot at it from the front, as what the camera shows. Or you could shoot it to its right down the hallway and to the conference room. But then…"_ ) Mercury took a deep breath. "This is the evidence that shows the gun could have been used to shoot the camera." **Take that!**

The Judge squinted his eyes so that he could see the evidence clearly as it was projected in the courtroom television. "W-What is that thing?"

"It's a _hologram,_ " answered Mercury.

"A holo-what?"

"A hologram, Your Honor," Athena responded. "The screen you see when I activate my Widget to do psychoanalysis is an example of it." She activated her Widget and let the holographic screen appear in front of her.

The Judge nodded slowly. "So it seems I'm so very out-of-reach when it comes to technology." He turned to the defense. "So what about the hologram?"

"I would like you to divert your attention to the upper part of the hologram where it is blurry," announced Mercury. "Such a technological wonder could only have one point of defect, and that is…"

*FLASHBACK – PART 4, INVESTIGATION*

" _Why is this part of the hologram blurry?" Athena asked._

 _The uninteresting-looking worker leaned close to the hologram and observed it. He frowned. "Hmm, this wasn't here yesterday. Usually, some, er… how should I put it… severe outside interference would disrupt the hologram, causing it to be this way."_

" _So if I hover my arm like this," said Mercury curiously, testing the hypothesis as he lifted a hand and waved it slowly through the hologram. To his amazement, the hologram blurred… for a few seconds._

*FLASHBACK END*

"… severe outside interference," answered Mercury. "For example, if you pass your arm through it, it would become slightly blurry, but it would fix itself again."

Unfortunately for Mercury, the Judge was clueless. "I don't understand the point."

Before Mercury could continue, Prosecutor Angelique stepped in. "You're saying that the bullet could have been fired from there so that it passed through the hologram and hit the camera. Is that what you're saying?"

Mercury almost pounded the table in frustration. "Since when were you able to predict my lines?"

Prosecutor Angelique chuckled. "Little gerbil. The cobra is fast and furious. It rears up when threatened and will not back down when its fangs latch onto its prey. Unfortunately for you, I had my fangs latched when you presented the murder weapon."

Mercury dropped a cold sweat. (" _For my next trial, I will need to purchase antivenom."_ )

"Is there a problem, prosecutor?" the Judge asked.

"Witness, I'd like you to answer this question," Prosecutor Angelique turned to Chastain. "Is there a security camera in the conference hall?"

Chastain got onto her laptop again. "There is," she answered. "It gives a full view of the area as well."

When Mercury heard this, he realized the implication. "G-Gyurk!"

Prosecutor Angelique was tittering. "So you see, little gerbil? Only a fool who would try to damage the security camera would inexplicably be caught by another security camera."

Mercury turned to Athena and mouthed for help.

Athena was busy reviewing the evidence using her Widget. "Hmm, is there no other way to be spotted by the conference hall camera and still fire at the hallway security camera?"

"It's pointless, little gerbil," taunted Prosecutor Angelique. "The presence of the other camera has destroyed your precious theory."

(" _Hmm… times like these where I have to remember what Mr. Wright told me."_ )

*FLASHBACK – PART 6, TRIAL*

 _Phoenix nodded. "I'll be watching from the gallery. But before I leave, I'd like you to be reminded of a few things." Mercury was listening eagerly. "First, the worst of times is when lawyers put on their biggest smiles. Athena knows this too well."_

 _Athena winked as Mercury turned around._

" _Second, when backed into a corner, remember to turn your thinking around to approach the case from a new angle," continued Phoenix._

(" _I'll be sure to keep that in mind."_ )

*FLASHBACK END*

"Turn my thinking around," Mercury mumbled. (" _That's it! I must approach this from a new angle."_ )

"Is there a way you can still prove it, little gerbil?" Prosecutor Angelique was tittering again, still delighted.

(" _Funny how the emotionless cobra suddenly gets excited."_ )

Athena turned to Mercury. "If you find a new way, then give it to her."

Mercury took a deep breath and focused. He still remembered that he was fighting for the life of his father. (" _I was focusing on how the culprit could have fired the hallway camera from the conference hall. But is there another way to approach it? What if there was another place the gun could be fired from?"_ )

The Judge slapped down the gavel. "Time to hear it, Mr. Thinker."

Mercury looked at the evidence one more time. "Your Honor, the defense asserts that the culprit fired the gun at the security camera from another place."

Prosecutor Angelique looked interested. "Well, little gerbil. I'm surprised you have some guts left. Let's see how tasty that'll get." She clawed at the table once more, making Chastain wince. "Show us some evidence that will point to an area the gun could be fired from."

 **Take that!** Mercury presented the _World Programs Inc. pamphlet_ with the floor diagram. "The floor diagram points out another place that the gun could be fired from. And that place is… the elevator."

Prosecutor Angelique blinked, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Th-The elevator?"

Mercury nodded. "If the elevator were open, the culprit could be inside so that they could fire on the hallway security camera and not get caught by the conference hall camera!"

When Prosecutor Angelique acknowledged this, she recoiled. She had both of her hands clawed upward and was breathing heavily. "Y-you got me…"

Athena looked delighted. "You struck back at the cobra, Mercury!"

Mercury was oozing with confidence. (" _Who's the little gerbil now?"_ )

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique outstretched her clawed hand, quickly recovering from the unexpected turn of events for her. "Let's say the culprit fired at the security camera from the elevator. That would mean that the culprit would have to step into the floor to do the killing deed! Knowing that, the culprit would give themselves away because of the conference hall camera!"

Mercury thought about that for a while. (" _She raised a good point. Could the culprit risk be getting caught?"_ ) He remembered the circumstances about the floor. Something about the floor seemed convenient for the culprit to do the task. "The culprit knows very well the risks they would be taking. Which is why they fired on the hallway camera from the elevator, simply rode it back down, and returned to the 12th floor using the other elevator!"

"That's right," Athena said, "the floor has two elevators!"

"But why go that far?" Chastain asked. "It seems a lot for the culprit to do!"

Mercury pounded on his desk. "The culprit has to be very knowledgeable with the security camera systems to get to their target."

Athena stopped him. "Wait Mercury. You don't mean…"

Mercury stopped her. "The defense would like to point out one person who had the perfect opportunity to do all this."

The Judge slapped down his gavel. "Mr. Thinker, please name this person with that opportunity."

 **Take that!** "I'm talking about our witness, Ms. Chastain Thymes."

Chastain, who was working with her laptop, was suddenly taken aback as she involuntarily dropped her laptop beyond the witness stand, crashing on the floor with a sickening thud. "M-M-M-M-Meeeeeee?"

Mercury pounded on the floor. "You had the opportunity, Ms. Thymes. You monitor all the cameras in the lower floors, as you said yourself."

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique clawed at the desk once more, making Chastain wince louder than the last. "You dirty little gerbil, you're forgetting one thing."

Mercury raised an eyebrow, his fist still not lifted from the table. "Oh? And that is…?"

"The murder weapon has no fingerprints," she answered.

 **Objection!** "Because fingerprints would be an easy giveaway," countered Mercury.

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique countered. "If you're implicating the witness of murder, then you must have evidence to back it up, right?"

Mercury took a deep breath. (" _Do I have the evidence?"_ )

Athena offered her advice. "Mercury, the witness does have a perfect opportunity to commit the crime. But…" Athena turned to the witness, who was sweating bullets and pecking furiously on the keyboard of her somehow recovered laptop, "… did she have a reason for wanting the victim dead?"

(" _I admit it's very farfetched, but it's the only thing I've got. There must be a reason, in one way or another."_ )

 **Hold it!** All eyes in the courtroom were on the witness, whose eyepatch was flashing red. She was looking at Mercury. "You're telling me I put Mr. Shaft on permanent BSOD?"

(" _Really? BSOD? Blue screen of death?"_ ) Mercury frowned and shook his head. "I did not say anything about that. I only said you had the opportunity to do so."

Chastain was having none of it. Her delicate guard shattered too easily. "That's one and the same!"

Mercury pounded on his desk. "But still! You could have fired the gun from the elevator!"

Chastain was seething. "But the prosecutor already established that no fingerprints were on the gun!"

Mercury smirked. "Because you could have been wearing gloves."

"Then prove it," said Chastain. "Prove that I was wearing gloves!"

Athena stopped Mercury. "Stop it, Mercury. We don't have anything of the sort."

Mercury took a deep breath again. (" _Athena's right. There's no way right now I can establish that Chastain killed the victim. But… she still has the opportunity."_ )

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique's outburst silenced the gallery, who had been in a burst of murmurs ever since Mercury pointed out Chastain as a possible culprit. "Little gerbil, you don't have proof. And to add to that insult to injury, there was… another thing that happened that evening."

Mercury stood on alert. "A-Another thing?"

Prosecutor Angelique turned to her witness once more. "Ms. Thymes, it's time to come clean."

Chastain was looking down. "Do… do I have to?"

(" _What's happening?"_ )

Prosecutor Angelique folded her arms. "Your Honor, Ms. Thymes is my eyewitness. She has personally seen the crime unfold in the twelfth floor."

The gallery's murmurs filled the courtroom once more, but these were silenced by the Judge's gavel. "Witness, is this true?"

Chastain sighed. "I… I'll talk, Your Honor. If it means to clear my name of suspicion."

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY: I SAW THE CRIME!**

 **I admit it. I went up to the twelfth floor that evening.**

 **But it was only because of the security camera.**

 **Someone had tampered with it, so I went to take a look.**

 **But when I did, I saw something I shouldn't have seen!**

Chastain was gripping on the edges of her laptop's monitor. "B-But if I did…"

Mercury pounded on the desk. "Witness! What did you see?"

Chastain shook her head. "No… no… I saw…"

Mercury demanded for an answer. "What is it?"

 **Hold it!** Athena stopped him. "Stop it, Mercury. You're going to traumatize her further."

Mercury's eyes widened. "T-Traumatize?"

Athena turned to the Judge. "Your Honor. The co-counsel would like to conduct a therapy session on this witness."

Chastain blinked. "Th-Therapy session? I'm perfectly fine, thank you!"

Athena activated her Widget and viewed her analysis in the hologram. "Ms. Thymes, the more you deny your involvement, the more withdrawn you suddenly become. You saw something, but the more you want to forget what you saw only makes the memory stronger. It all makes sense now. Your antics in the witness stand stemmed from your panic in your involvement."

Prosecutor Angelique smirked. "Ah. So this is the yellow gerbil who uses analytical psychology. Interesting. Naturally, I have no objections."

Athena broke out in sweat. "Now I'm a gerbil too?"

Mercury shuddered. "Don't take it personally. The prosecutor has given her blessing anyway."

The Judge slapped his gavel. "The witness will undergo a therapy session, courtesy of Ms. Cykes."

Chastain scoffed. "Therapy? You must know that I'm absolutely fine!"

Athena frowned as she peered into her holographic screen produced by Widget. "Hmm… a lot of discord. Are you up for this, Mercury?"

 **NOISE LEVEL: 100%**

Mercury had seen Athena perform psychoanalysis during the previous trial. However, he had yet to try it out on his own. After a brief explanation, Mercury felt ready.

(" _All right. It's time to get this going."_ )

Athena nodded. "Witness, you must have been absolutely shocked at what you saw. Don't be afraid to let it out. The point of this therapy session is to draw out the truth." With Chastain silent, Athena activated her Widget again, letting the holographic screen show the Mood Matrix, with its happy, angry, sad, and surprise moods in their respective quadrants. However, as she activated her Mood Matrix, the sad emotion overwhelmed the other three.

 **MOOD MATRIX**

 **Sad: !**

 **I went up to the twelfth floor that evening.**  
(Chastain)

 **It was because of the security camera.  
** (Damaged hologram, damaged security camera)

 **Someone tampered with it, so I took a look.  
** (Chastain, damaged security camera)

 **But I saw something I shouldn't have seen!  
** (Chastain, open office door)

Mercury observed the pictures manifested by the statements. Athena asked Mercury to find out cause of her overwhelming fear and "probe" it. "Once you probe that item, you must interpret the meaning behind it. Think you can do it?"

Mercury nodded. "Alright. I'll have another crack at it."

He returned to the last statement.

 **But I saw something I shouldn't have seen!  
** (Chastain, open office door)

 **Got it!** Mercury thought for a few seconds on the implications. "Ms. Thymes, I understand that you are an eyewitness. But why would an open office door cause you so much worry? I think I have an answer." Mercury again took a deep breath. (" _The reason why Chastain seems very distressed about the open office door is because of…"_ )

 **Take that!** Mercury presented the _security video._ "Ms. Thymes, you said that there were only two people in the floor that evening and you based it on the security video."

Chastain held up. "Th-That's right!"

Mercury frowned. "But it doesn't make sense. The victim is dead in his room and was only accessed at the request of the detective-in-charge. The defendant is in his room and never left his office. Yet, there is an open office door."

The Judge inquired Mercury. "So what does it mean, defense?"

Mercury had a hunch. (" _The fact that there was an open office door that the witness saw when she checked on the camera means that…"_ ) "Ms. Thymes, discounting yourself, there's a third person on the floor that evening, am I right?"

When Chastain heard this, she was taken aback again and accidentally knocked over her laptop to the floor as she shrieked.

 **NOISE LEVEL: 60%**

"You got the noise down," Athena told Mercury. "So there was another person in the floor after all!"

"That would mean she tampered with the security data so that only the two of them would be on the floor," Mercury continued.

Chastain quickly recovered her fallen laptop. "B-But even if I tampered with the data, it still wouldn't change anything!

Mercury fell into thought. (" _Would it?"_ )

Athena tapped Mercury on the arm. "Actually, it would. There's an inconsistency in her statement right now."

"An inconsistency?"

Athena nodded. "We're still in the Mood Matrix, but all you have to do is to point out that conflicting statement and present evidence to the contrary. Keep in mind that the info will be updated."

"I see… Let's see how it changes things."

 **I went up to the twelfth floor that evening.**

Nothing unusual. She outright admitted it anyway.

 **It was because of the security camera.**

She already noticed it, making her previous discovery moot.

 **Someone tampered with it, so I took a look.**

If the fourth person were identified, this would be a contradiction. However, since that wasn't the case, Mercury skipped the statement.

 **(INFO UPDATE) The victim's office door was open!**

Hold on, Mercury thought. He quickly compared that statement with another piece of evidence. **Objection!** "Ms. Thymes, how did you know it was the victim's office door?"

Chastain looked surprised. "It's that easy. The victim was inside his room."

Mercury shook his head. "It's not that easy, Ms. Thymes. And you know very well." He presented the data for the _hologram._ "The hologram shows the 12th floor map. You can see on the top part where the offices are that it's been blurry due to severe outside interference."

When Chastain saw this, she gasped. Thankfully, she did not knock over her laptop. "I… I…"

(" _What's the meaning of this? How does Chastain know that the victim's office door was open at first glance?"_ )

"Hmm," Athena fiddled with her earring. "Is there something amiss?"

"We had a hard time identifying the room during the investigation because the layout for every door looked very similar. Wait…" Mercury immediately recalled something to that effect when he was cross-examining Detective Gumshoe.

*FLASHBACK – PART 6, TRIAL*

" _The victim ended up in the suspect's office even if the suspect claims to have never left his office. I think there's only one explanation."_

 _While Prosecutor Angelique didn't show it, she seemed interested. "And what would that be?"_

 _("How did the victim end up in dad's office even if dad never left his?") Mercury voiced out his answer. "It's possible that someone must have switched the offices after the murder was killed."_

*FLASHBACK END*

"Chastain, you have access to the security from your terminal as the receptionist," Mercury told her. "Yet as the detective from earlier established, the victim was found in the defendant's room. However, you said that the victim's door was ajar."

"Explain the meaning behind this," said the Judge.

Mercury pounded on the desk. "Ms. Thymes, you're the one who swapped the offices, didn't you?"

Chastain recoiled again as she shrieked… and sent her laptop crashing to the floor for the third time.

(" _I wonder if she earns enough from her job to repair that laptop."_ )

 **NOISE LEVEL: 20%**

"It's time for you to come clean," Mercury said demandingly as he pointed at the witness. "You did it, didn't you?"

It took time for Chastain to recover her laptop which was now showing some cracks on the monitor, though it was still operable. "I… I am not the killer. I did not do anything!"

"So why did you swap the data of the offices?"

Chastain fell silent.

"Ms. Thymes, you should tell us everything you know," said Athena soothingly. "As an eyewitness, your testimony is always invaluable."

(" _Trusting my client's innocence is the number one priority. But can I do that once I hear Chastain's full story?"_ )

Chastain closed her eyes for a moment as if she was trying to shake away the horrid thoughts filling her for witnessing a horrifying sight. "Th-That evening… there was another person. Th-They came out from the room. Th-They saw me. H-He approached me. I… I… I was p-petrified. And then… and then… I…"

*FLASHBACK – UNKNOWN*

Chastain stood there on the hallway, petrified at the thought that her life would be in permanent BSOD. Her vision became blurry. The panic overwhelmed her as she collapsed to the floor. However, she could make out a few words before her mind slipped into oblivion.

" _Erase the data."_

*FLASHBACK END*

"You passed out," finished Athena.

Chastain shut her eyes as she nodded. For the first time, tears were welling down from her shut eyes and down to her cheeks. "A-And when I came to, I was in someone's room. I dashed out immediately while they weren't there."

"S-Someone's room?"

"I didn't know whose room it was, and my vision was still blurry."

Mercury frowned. (" _Well that wasn't very helpful. If her vision was blurry, then is there something I can ask her to identify?"_ ) He had an idea. "Chastain, could you smell anything in that room?"

Chastain wiped her eyes. "Y-Yes. It had a peculiar smell. B-But it was a strange exotic smell."

(" _A strange exotic smell… Could that be…?"_ ) Mercury pounded on the desk, racing on this idea. "Ms. Thymes, could that smell be this?" **Take that!** He held up the data for the _Khura'inese tea._ "I'm not sure if you know this kind, but is it similar to Khura'inese tea?"

Chastain looked away. "I'm not sure. But it could be just like tea."

(" _Chastain fainted in the hallway after witnessing a man approach her. She was then brought to an office where she smelled the essence of tea. Whose office was it?"_ )

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique objected after a lengthy silence. "Just because it was tea could be anyone's office. Remember the defendant also had the same variant of tea."

Mercury's mind raced ahead. He could have objected immediately, but he had to think. (" _Come to think of it. Wasn't there another person who had tea in their room?"_ ) Mercury thought back to the investigation. He was offered tea by his father five days prior, so he quickly identified it. Then he was offered tea again by another person… and that person was…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Mercury's outburst surprised everyone in the courtroom.

"What is it, Mr. Thinker?" the Judge asked, stunned.

Mercury could feel his heartbeat rise. (" _Could it be? Could it really be…?_ ")

"Say it already before you get confused," said Athena.

Mercury pounded on his desk. "Your Honor. There is another person who could be very well behind everything." Before he revealed his answer, he glanced at his father, who had a look of both determination and worry. Mercury believed that his father knew who it was. "The defense would like to question this person about the events that night." **Take that!** "Chastain had the opportunity to swap the data. Her panic from the events made her do it and subsequently had her memory blocked temporarily." He turned to the witness. "Chastain, this is the person you saw that evening, right?"

When Mercury had the person's profile displayed on the TV and Chastain saw it, her eyes bulged and her mouth hung open.

"Is this the person?"

Chastain did not make out a word, but she nodded.

 **NOISE LEVEL: 0%  
** **BYE BYE**

"W-Who is that person?" the Judge asked Mercury.

( _"With all the discord gone from Chastain, this person could very well be the culprit we're looking for."_ ) With swaggering confidence, Mercury announced to the Court. "Ladies and gentlemen, the defense points out Lunix Metsys as the other person in the floor that evening."

The gallery's murmurs were even louder than the last. Athena was in shock. Mercury observed the reactions of the other people. Prosecutor Angelique seemed unmoved, which came as no surprise if she already knew. He glanced over to Phoenix, who had his arms folded and was still being observant. Mercury then turned to his father in the defendant's seat, who looked both determined for his son to finish the job and now broken that his close friend would be implicated of murder. But if it was the only way to go for Mercury, then he had to finish the job.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Oh snap. That update took a bit longer than usual, because I was engrossed with The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Anyway, I already have Turnabout Technology on grasp. Will the next chapter be the last for the trial? Or will some insane twist happen? Before I end, I would also like to give a shoutout to frequent reviewers, most notably chloemcg and __hellspam_ _. Thanks a lot! You can still leave reviews and suggestions._

 _PowerZone_

 _P.S. Episode 3's working title is "The Passed Turnabout."_


	17. Turnabout Technology Trial pt3

When the gallery's murmurs were quieted, the Judge resumed control of the trial and addressed the defense. "Is the defense ready to proceed?"

Mercury took a deep breath. "Yes, Your Honor. The defense would like to call Lunix Metsys to the stand."

"Little gerbil, calling Lunix Metsys to the stand would mean that you are standing by your theory that he was there that evening," said Prosecutor Angelique. "I hope you are ready to face the consequences should your theory be proved wrong."

"C-Consequences?"

The Judge outlined those for Mercury. "Your witness will go free, and the defendant will be found guilty."

Prosecutor Angelique folded her arms. "Are you ready to bear this burden, green gerbil?"

Mercury took another deep breath. (" _The belief of my client's innocence is my greatest weapon. The love I have for my father strengthens this. Chastain could have set up the circumstances for the murder. But she couldn't have done the killing blow."_ ) When he finished his thinking, he stood up straight. "I am ready to bear it."

Athena looked troubled. "I hope you have something there to back it up."

The Judge nodded. "A subpoena will be issued for the new witness. Meanwhile, we will take a recess until the witness has been summoned." He struck down his gavel and the spectators in the gallery started to file out from the courtroom.

* * *

 **September 20  
District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 2**

When Mercury and Athena arrived at the defendant lobby, they were surprised to see Phoenix Wright. He was talking with someone over the phone, but immediately asked to be excused when he spotted them. Xeus was already seated in one of the lobby chairs.

"Talk about a close call," started Phoenix. "It looks like you're taking the case to a different direction."

Mercury frowned. "I… I don't want to believe it. But that's where the evidence and the logic brought me."

Xeus looked equally troubled. "My boy, you're seriously implicating Lunix of murder?"

Mercury took a deep breath. "Dad. Again, I don't want to believe it. But… it's the only way." He could imagine how devastating it would be for Xeus to have his good friend implicated for murder – all the more so if Xeus would know, through Mercury's courtroom skill, that Lunix indeed killed the victim.

"Is there anything we should know about Lunix?" Athena asked for advice.

"Well… Lunix and I have been working partners for as long as I can remember," he started.

"Can you tell me more about the robot project?" Mercury asked.

"Does it seem important?"

Mercury remembered that the blue book was still being tested for fingerprints. "The unidentified fingerprints in the blue book could give a clue to the killer's movements. I have a hunch… but I just want to be sure."

Since there was no time limit to the recess, Xeus took it easy in explaining the details of the robot project. He said in forethought that Mercury needed to know. "The robot project, dubbed Project Jupiter, was started by myself and Lunix a little over a year ago. We were just fresh from the AidLaw project." He narrated that the idea came to Lunix during a recent trip to the Cosmos Space Center where robots were already a thing and imagined a future where society would stand together with robots. "The idea went back-and-forth. At first, I opposed it. Eventually, I conceded. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all."

They went months into the robot project and put their ideas and source codes in their blue books. However, the floor head had been transferred to another unit in the higher floors. A meeting was held in the conference hall to appoint a new floor head. In Xeus's recommendation, Lunix Metsys became the new floor head. "And that's where things suddenly went downhill," Xeus narrated. "Lunix has been distant. The great ideas that bore from his intellectual genius were never shared. Cold, hard looks were usually exchanged. Something changed him."

"What could that have been?" Athena asked.

"The responsibilities of the floor head are tedious," he answered. "The floor head has connections with the higher ups. Lunix and I wanted to keep the robot project a secret."

"Where does the victim fit in all this?" Mercury asked.

Xeus smiled sadly. "I would never witness the technological genius of the recruit. So young, only to be taken away from the world too soon." He said that Marco Shaft filled in for Lunix's old office and kept the blue book to continue with the project. "I fear that this case sprung because of my eagerness for my friend to succeed in greater heights."

(" _Could this case really be a product of a simple misunderstanding?"_ )

"Just curious, but were you a floor head?" Athena asked.

Xeus chuckled. "It was years ago, but my position didn't last long."

When asked about the privileges of the floor head, Xeus answered that the floor head was given an ID card so that they could access empty offices, although it would leave a record. The ID card would not read if someone was inside the room or if the person occupying the space was still within the building's premises.

 **Floor Head ID Card added to the Court Record.**

Phoenix spoke when Xeus finished his story. "Well Mercury, can you prove that it was Lunix Metsys who killed the victim?"

Mercury thought about the story. (" _Unfortunately, I don't see a connection between Uncle Loonie and the victim."_ ) He voiced out his opinion. "I'm going to listen to his testimony clearly."

"By the way, that was a very impressive bit of analytical psychology," complimented Xeus.

Athena looked pleased. "Oh? You really think so?"

Xeus smiled. "It might be useful when you take on Lunix."

"How so?" Mercury asked.

"Lunix has been – how should I say it – acting loony lately," answered Xeus. "He hasn't been the same anymore ever since he got to the position as floor head."

"It means that you're going to have to draw out what he really feels about being the floor head," said Phoenix.

(" _That's quite the nice battle plan we have. Hopefully, my analysis of the situation doesn't end up in syntax error."_ )

The defendant lobby doors opened as a bailiff stepped inside. "The trial will resume shortly. We request the defendant and his lawyer to return to the courtroom." He saluted once and exited the lobby.

Mercury and Athena exchanged worried looks.

"So Lunix has come to the courthouse," Xeus said rather gloomily. "I believe he won't be happy." He turned to Mercury. "I hope you're ready, my boy."

Mercury took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm fine, dad. Let's finish this."

* * *

 **September 20  
District Court; Courtroom No. 3**

Once the spectators settled down and the Judge called for order, the trial resumed.

"Before we get to the next part, we have some news," announced the Judge. On cue, Detective Gumshoe returned to the witness stand.

(" _Oh. I almost forgot about Detective Gumshoe."_ )

"Detective, what do you have for the court?"

Detective Gumshoe took out a pocket notebook from inside his coat and read his notes. "Well, pal. The results are in. The unidentified set of fingerprints belonged to Lunix Metsys, the 12th floor head. We were able to get his fingerprint data when he was subpoenaed."

Mercury held back a smile. (" _Score one for the defense."_ )

 **Blue Book updated in the Court Record.**

"Unfortunately, we have a new problem," Detective Gumshoe continued. "In one last investigation of the area, we have discovered a new set of unidentified fingerprints."

"A-Another set? Where?"

"On the victim's door sensor," he answered. "It seemed someone also tried to access the victim's door recently."

Mercury held his breath. "Did… did they come from Lunix Metsys?"

"Negative, pal," answered Detective Gumshoe. "We have to get more fingerprint data from the people involved."

(" _And another score zero for the defense."_ )

 **Door Sensor updated in the Court Record.**

"That's all, sir."

The Judge nodded. "Thank you for the update, Detective Gumshoe. You may step down."

Once Detective Gumshoe stepped down from the witness stand and joined the gallery, the Judge turned to Mercury. "Bring in your new witness, Mr. Thinker."

Mercury nodded. "The defense will call Mr. Lunix Metsys to the stand."

Lunix Metsys entered the courtroom escorted by two bailiffs. He did not look comfortable being in the room, almost as if his presence invited some level of hostility.

"Now why have I been called here?" Lunix started, irritated.

"I'm afraid the defense attorney has some questions for you," answered the Judge.

Lunix turned to Mercury. "Oh? Just some questions then? If I answer them all, will I be free to go?"

Mercury knew what he was up against. "It depends."

Lunix became even more irritated. "Listen up. I don't have enough time for idle chatter."

(" _That didn't stop you from having a nice conversation with us."_ )

"Let me do the honor," Prosecutor Angelique stepped in. "The defense believes that you were there on the evening of the crime."

Lunix grumbled something about "crime." He grunted. "Well? I was the first one to discover the body."

 **Objection!** Mercury pounded on the desk. "While you can contend to being the first to discover the body, it doesn't absolve you of another thing you've done."

Lunix raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And that is?"

Mercury had the security video played on the courtroom television. "The defense believes that this person strolling around the hallway at the time of the murder is the killer. And we also had eyewitness testimony of someone approaching them before they passed out." He pounded on his desk again. "That person is you!"

Lunix fell silent for a moment. "What's your point, sonny?"

"You could have killed Marco Shaft that evening," answered Mercury.

On this accusation, Lunix laughed, a booming crazed laugh. "That's absurd, my feeble friend."

Prosecutor Angelique clawed on her table, diverting the court's attention to her. "Well witness. You're on the stand now. Quash his allegations with your testimony."

Lunix smirked. "Ah… Prosecutor Angelique, we meet again."

That took Mercury by surprise. (" _Th-They know each other?"_ )

The Judge slapped his gavel. "Save the pleasantries for later, witness. We need your testimony, now."

Lunix grunted. "Right. But before I do, I hope you're ready to bear the brunt of doing such a grave act, my feeble friend."

(" _Bring it on."_ )

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY: THE EVENING OF THE CRIME**

 **I was the first person to discover the body. But that was 3 AM, well hours away.**

 **There's no record of me ever being in the building. You can ask the receptionist.**

 **When I checked my records, only Xeus and Marco were in the floor that evening.**

 **Aside from the security camera and the hologram, nothing else was disturbed.**

 **That should be proof enough for you, is it not?**

When Lunix finished his testimony, the Judge had a question. "Do you also keep records of those who were in the floor that evening?"

"Yes, sir," Lunix answered proudly. "Only Xeus and Marco were in the floor, as I just have said. That should be sufficient proof."

(" _So his proof was the records. Unfortunately for him, his testimony contains something seriously wrong."_ )

Lunix observed Mercury. "Oh? That look tells me you want to blow my testimony apart."

Mercury folded his arms. "And blow it apart, I must."

The Judge slapped down his gavel. "Proceed with your cross-examination."

 **CROSS EXAMINATION: THE EVENING OF THE CRIME**

 **I was the first person to discover the body. But that was 3 AM, well hours away.**

 **Hold it!** "Do the records show you entering the building during that time?" Mercury asked.

"Yes, my feeble friend. Any better questions?"

Mercury felt lambasted. "How did you come upon the victim?"

"Simple, my feeble friend," said Lunix haughtily. "I simply tried to access their office using my ID card."

When asked about the ID card, Lunix said that the ID card was issued to the floor head. The ID card could be used in case of an emergency such as a defective door sensor. However, that would leave a record whenever the ID card was used.

"And there should be a record of the ID card when you tried to access the victim's room," said Mercury suggestively.

"Of course," he answered. "But then again, that's how I discovered Mr. Shaft."

(" _Should I have him add that statement to his testimony?"_ ) Mercury inferred the witness's answer as an important part of the testimony, so he requested him to add it to the testimony.

 **I simply used my ID card to try and access Mr. Shaft's room.**

Mercury found his opening. **Objection!** "Mr. Metsys, I'm afraid that isn't possible."

Lunix raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why not, my feeble friend?"

Mercury referred to his notes. "If Mr. Shaft were still inside the room, then wouldn't your _ID card_ not have worked?"

Lunix frowned. "Hmm… But I could swear the ID card worked that time."

(" _Could it really not have worked? Was the door sensor defective? I don't think so…"_ )

"Does the defense have an explanation for this discrepancy?" the Judge asked.

Mercury analyzed the statement. (" _It's not possible for the ID card to have worked if the victim was inside his office. However, the witness claims that the ID card worked that time. Which means…"_ ) In picking apart his analysis, Mercury made a conclusion that made him gasp. "Y-Your Honor, the defense believes that the witness was able to access the victim's room."

Lunix grunted. "So what was wrong with my testimony?"

Mercury folded his arms and smirked this time. "That was because the victim… was not in his room."

The statement brought everyone in the courtroom into confusion.

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique outburst, silencing the murmurs of confusion from the gallery. "That's claptrap, little gerbil. Remember, the victim died instantly for the gunshot wound."

Mercury had the answer to that. "Of course. After the killer shot Mr. Shaft, they simply carried his body away from the office. Then when it was his time to report, he simply returned the victim's body to his office using their ID card."

Prosecutor Angelique did not look impressed. "So you're saying the witness had the opportunity to do that?"

"Of course, that's what I'm saying."

Lunix interrupted. "Now that's absolute claptrap, if I have to say so myself. Why would I have the trouble to do all that?"

Mercury reviewed his evidence and found something in one of them in which an issue needed to be addressed. "Mr. Metsys, if you left the victim in his room, it would absolutely lead the detective to thinking that the victim was killed somewhere else. But we shouldn't overthink ourselves here." He pointed out the crime scene photo submitted by Detective Gumshoe early in the trial. "This part of the photo proves that the victim was carried off from his room after he was killed." **Take that!** He had the courtroom focus on the blood below the victim's body. "The victim died after sustaining a gunshot wound to the chest. If he were slumped like this, there should be more blood dripping from his wound down to the floor, don't you think?"

When Lunix realized this, he let out a small outburst as he recoiled and clutched his chest. "Y-You imbecile!"

Mercury pounded on the desk. "The lack of blood here would mean that the victim was carried from his room and then placed somewhere. And you had the opportunity to do it!"

Lunix did not respond.

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique took her turn. "Little gerbil, let's play along with your turn of events. If the victim was carried from his room, then where could the killer have put it?"

"That's simple," answered Mercury. "He was placed in–"

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique cut him off. "It's not that simple, little gerbil."

Mercury jerked slightly. "It isn't?"

Athena frowned as she analyzed the evidence based on Mercury's theory of events using her Widget. "If the victim was carried from his room to some other place in the floor, then two problems will arise."

"Hmph. At least the yellow gerbil caught on," said Prosecutor Angelique.

(" _Just get to the point."_ )

"Fine, I'll get to the point," continued Prosecutor Angelique, surprising Mercury. "Point number one: the conference hall camera would automatically rule out the conference hall. Point number two: anywhere else outside the victim's office would be captured by the hallway security camera." She clawed at the table. "Little gerbil, where do you suppose the killer brought the body to, hmm?"

When Mercury realized these two problematic scenarios, he yelped. (" _I forgot about the conference hall camera!"_ ) He put himself back in deep though. (" _Think Mercury, think! If the killer couldn't bring the victim's body out of the office because of those two problematic elements, then…"_ ) He looked at the damaged security video footage, which was looping the entire time in the courtroom television. At the end of the thirty-second video, it showed a man emerging from a room. If that were the killer… and around that time… something else happened.

(" _That's it! That's what happened!"_ )

Mercury pounded on his desk, alerting Prosecutor Angelique. "The killer didn't need to bring the victim's body out from their office. He simply left it there."

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique countered again. "Take a look again at the crime scene photo. You even pointed out that there are only a few bloodstains below the victim!"

Mercury nodded. "True. But that's only because the victim wasn't that way when he was discovered."

Upon this, Prosecutor Angelique jerked. "W-What do you mean, gerbil?"

"I'm saying that the victim indeed opened the door," answered Mercury. "That's when the killer shot him and just left the door ajar." He pounded yet again on his desk. "That was what Ms. Thymes saw!" Mercury pointed at the witness. "She saw you coming out from the room!"

Lunix flinched. "Y-You! You dare make a mockery out of me?"

"Is this true, witness?" the Judge asked.

Lunix did not respond.

Mercury felt confident that he hit the mark. (" _And another score one. No doubt he was the killer."_ )

When Lunix found the courage to respond, he took a deep breath. "So you're really bent on implicating me as Marco Shaft's killer, I see that. And all I did that morning was discover the body." He closed his left eye and reached for something inside his lab pocket. "You may call me Uncle Loonie, young man. But then again…" He withdrew his hand from his pocket and slapped his hand over his left eye. When he lowered his hand, the courtroom almost let out an audible gasp. "… When Loonie gets angry, there's no turning back."

"W-W-What is that thing?" Athena asked fearfully.

The object Lunix put over his left eye looked to be light a bright-blue eyeball in which its pupil was moving around yet not in coordination with his normal eye. "It's a bionic eye, and this is where I keep my records."

"A bionic eye?" Mercury asked.

"And that's not all, my feeble friend," Lunix continued, his voice almost cracking. "Here's the other reason why they sometimes call me 'Lunix the Loonie.'" With that, he unbuttoned his lab coat and tossed it aside. The audible gasp a few seconds ago became louder and more collective.

"W-WHAT IS THAT?" Mercury shouted.

Lunix's left arm was not a human arm. It was completely metallic with the metal plates, screws, gears, wires, and even a computer-like screen attached to where the forearm would be. He could move the metallic arm freely like it were a human arm. Yet, what unnerved the members of the gallery was his torso, which also contained a similar metallic build protruding from the upper left chest all the way down to where the belly would be. The revelation stunned the entire courtroom.

"Be surprised," Lunix cackled. "For this is the embodiment of the future!"

The members of the gallery were in murmurs full of confusion and fear.

The Judge quickly returned control of the trial. "Order! Order in the Court!"

Lunix swung his robotic arm. "Hmm, it looks like this arm will need to have a few more adjustments to the source code."

"If I may ask," said the Judge, his voice wavering a little, "are you… one of those android things they use to show in movies?"

Mercury cringed. (" _Really now, Your Honor?"_ )

"Hmph, so you think I'm one of those Terminator-esque things, eh?" Lunix taunted. "No worries. I'm still as human as can be. These upgrades can get rather uncomfortable, but I've lived through them for many years now."

(" _So this was how the robot program would work out like. A fascinating experiment in theory. A catastrophic result in implementation."_ )

Lunix controlled the computer monitor on his left forearm. " _WHERE DID WE LEAVE OFF BEFORE I GOT CARRIED AWAY?_ " It wasn't Lunix saying it, but the robot that came attached to his unworldly appendage. The voice was definitely robotic.

Mercury took a deep breath. When he regained his courage and his confidence, he pounded a fist on the desk. "You killed the victim when he opened his office door. That was then you saw Ms. Thymes down the hall as you left the victim's office!"

Lunix the human remained unmoved while his robotic arm did the talking. " _SO YOU SAY I KILLED HIM. DO YOU HAVE PROOF OF THAT?_ "

"Remember, no record of the witness exists," Prosecutor Angelique reminded Mercury.

(" _Because Chastain deleted it. But I can't prove it."_ )

Mercury took another deep breath. "Right now, there is no proof yet. But you had the opportunity!"

 **OBJECTION!** The robotic voice from Lunix's objection was alarming and unnerving. This time, it was the human Lunix who did the talking. "You could give me all the opportunities to do anything, but without proof, your accusation is meaningless, baseless! And definitely full of bugs that I must troubleshoot!"

Mercury had to approach the attack from another angle. "Then prove to the Court that you were not at the office on the time of the crime."

"If you insist," said the human Lunix.

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY: THE TIME OF THE CRIME**

 **The record will show** _ **THAT I COULD NOT HAVE BEEN IN THE PREMISES THAT MORNING**_

 **And I will say it again and again:** _ **I WAS THE FIRST TO DISCOVER THE BODY**_

 _ **YOUR THEORY THAT I KILLED THE VICTIM**_ **is completely riddled with bugs!**

 **For what reason could I even do so?** _ **I DID NOT EVEN KNOW THE MAN THAT MUCH**_

 _ **SO YOU SEE.**_ **There is nothing that could link me and the victim.**

Having the statements in the testimony alter between human Lunix and robot Lunix was unnerving for the courtroom.

(" _Goodness. I feel like I need to put my mind on override."_ )

Prosecutor Angelique folded her arms. "Well, defense? Can you disprove your witness's claim?"

Mercury took a deep breath. (" _Well… there's no evidence right now to link the both of them."_ ) He had an idea. "Athena, does your Mood Matrix say anything?"

Athena smiled. "This isn't the first time I've dealt with unusual scenarios," she told him. "I've had a witness who could control their emotions at will. I've had another who displayed dissociative identity disorder. And this witness…" Athena showed the Mood Matrix to Mercury, "is exactly what constitutes a complete one-eighty, if I say so myself."

(" _What the heck? How do I tackle this statement?"_ )

"Your Honor," said Athena. "Ever since the witness… er, transformed, he's consciously altered his personality. What we're seeing right now are two personalities: one of the human Lunix, and one of the robotic part of the witness."

The Judge blinked. "W-What? A robot with personalities?"

Lunix raised his robotic arm into a fist. "The robot project will also produce sentient beings capable of feeling emotions. This is the first step for a more progressive future of the world!"

Athena ignored him and turned to Mercury. "Mercury, you have to look at the statements carefully. What exactly is the robot Lunix feeling right now?"

Mercury gulped. (" _So this is what dad meant when he said that Uncle Loonie hasn't been the same. All right, let's pick his statement apart with some analytical psychology!"_ )

"Your feeble toy will not work on me," Lunix taunted Athena.

Athena shook her head. "Well, it's time to see what analytical psychology can do against a robot. If this is the first step for a more progressive future, so should the field of analytical psychology."

"By all means," said the Judge.

Athena nodded and activated her Widget. She allowed Mercury to peer into the holographic screen that showed the witness's emotions.

 **MOOD MATRIX**

 _ **I was not in the premises that early morning.  
**_ (Happy: ERROR; Sad: ERROR; Angry: ERROR; Surprise: ERROR)

 _ **I was the first one to discover the body!  
**_ (Happy: ERROR; Sad: ERROR; Angry: ERROR; Surprise: ERROR)

 _ **Your theory that I killed the victim is ridiculous!  
**_ (Happy: ERROR; Sad: ERROR; Angry: ERROR; Surprise: ERROR)

 _ **I did not even know the victim much!  
**_ (Happy: ERROR; Sad: ERROR; Angry: ERROR; Surprise: ERROR)

 _ **There's nothing linking me to the victim!  
**_ (Happy: ERROR; Sad: 10%; Angry: ERROR; Surprise: ERROR)

"Every error is alternating between showing an emotion and not showing it at all," Athena told Mercury. "It's just like that trial two years ago when I had to face a similar witness who could control their emotions at will."

"But we're up against a robot whose emotions built into the system are flawed," said Mercury.

"If there's something in the matrix that would somehow isolate the robot Lunix and the human Lunix, then you have to point it out," said Athena.

"Let me have another go…"

Mercury consulted the statements once more. In the first four statements, all of the emotions were alternating between blinking and not blinking their respective color schemes. However, the fifth one showed something different.

 _ **There's nothing linking me to the victim!  
**_ (Happy: ERROR; Sad: 10%; Angry: ERROR; Surprise: ERROR)

 **Got it!** Mercury pounded on the desk. "Your robot is not perfect," he told Lunix. "While it is impressive to manifest human emotions as a technological breakthrough, it is still with its flaws."

Lunix snorted. "Oh? You dare challenge the perfection of the future?"

"All your statements alternated between you saying it and having your robot say it," said Mercury. "However, to let a robot speak on your behalf would need a great modification to your nervous system."

"Your point being?"

Mercury pounded again. "When you said about nothing linking yourself to the victim, you felt even the tiniest bit of fear. And robots can't feel fear. But your human self did."

Lunix's robotic arm revolved in its place. "Human self, eh?"

"You know something right? Something that proves a connection between you and the victim! And here's the piece of evidence that proves it!" **Take that!** Mercury presented the _blue book._

Lunix looked neither impressed nor surprised. "What does a blue book have to do with anything, my feeble friend?"

Athena whispered to Mercury. "His level of fear is rising. You're on the mark."

Mercury explained that the blue book found in the victim's room contained his fingerprints after some extensive fingerprinting analysis. He also added that the victim's blood was in the book, solidifying the evidence that connected the witness and the victim. "Well, my robot friend, got something to say about that?"

Lunix grit his teeth while his robotic arm began to emit sparks. "Grrrr!"

Athena looked impressed. "Looks like you isolated his robot self and his human self. However, that's still a lot of noise to deal with."

Mercury peered at the statements once more. "And now that his robot self has been blown, his emotions are now in full view. Let's see what we can find in the statements."

Lunix quickly patched his robotic arm. "Hmph. You do know how to cut a wire in my delicate self, my feeble friend." Another soft patch on the computer on his left arm. " _BUT IT STILL DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING."_

"Really now? I think it changes everything. And I'll go over your statements one more time."

 **Sad: ! Angry: !**

 _ **I was not in the premises that early morning.  
**_ (Lunix)

 _ **I was the first one to discover the body!  
**_ (Lunix, open office door, victim, drawer)

 _ **Your theory that I killed the victim is ridiculous!  
**_ (Lunix, victim)

 _ **I did not even know the victim much!  
**_ (Lunix, victim)

 **(UPDATE INFO)** _ **And even if I did, that blue book wouldn't mean a thing.  
**_ (Lunix, blue book)

Athena analyzed the statement. "Hmm, something in the crime scene triggered his fear and anger. Find out what it is, Mercury."

"All right. I'll give it another go."

 _ **I was not in the premises that early morning.  
**_ (Lunix)

He could be lying, Mercury thought. But he had no proof.

 _ **I was the first one to discover the body!  
**_ (Lunix, open office door, victim, drawer)

Wait, Mercury thought. If Lunix was the killer, wouldn't he act less angry or fearful? Did something in the crime scene bother him? Mercury probed on the statements and found something unusual. **Got it!** "Mr. Metsys, I think I know why you felt terrified."

" _TERRIFIED? ROBOTS CANNOT FEEL TERROR."_

 **Objection!** Mercury shook his head. "It's your human self who discovered the victim after all. And if you really claim not to be the killer, you should act more surprised."

Lunix fell silent.

"Unfortunately, your overwhelming level of fear and anger are clouding your emotions and they are in response to what you saw in the drawer in the victim's room."

"What I saw, eh?" Lunix tittered. " _WHAT REASON COULD I HAVE TO BE SO… TERRIFIED AND ANGRY… AS YOU PUT IT?_ "

 **Take that!** Mercury had the _crime scene photo_ displayed on the courtroom television and pointed out the specific part of the photo. "Inside the drawer is a folder. And that folder contains something… very important."

"A folder? What is it about?" the Judge asked.

Mercury glanced at Prosecutor Angelique, who refused to look him in the eye. (" _I'm sure the prosecutor knows. And it's something that's not going to be pretty."_ ) He took a deep breath and began explaining the content of the folder. "It's a case in which Prosecutor Angelique and I were involved almost a year ago in a European country. Everyone in this case, sans Ms. Thymes and the victim, are somehow involved." He mentioned that the case mentioned in the folder had little relationship to the current case, "for now anyway." However, Mercury believed – and he voiced out – that somewhere in the folder was the very thing that could have triggered the witness's fear and anger.

" _A CASE FROM A YEAR AGO? I FAIL TO SEE HOW IT AFFECTS ME."_

(" _You're not going to hide from this one."_ ) Mercury pounded on his desk. "Well, witness. How would you respond if I say that cyber-terrorists are on the large, hmm?"

That brought a significant reaction from Lunix. "C-Cyber-terrorists?"

Athena contributed to the discussion. "The plane landing in the international airport a couple of weeks ago was also attributed to these cyber-terrorists."

The gallery was up in murmurs. Exchange of words and looks of disbelief flooded among the people. However, the Judge had to regain control of the trial.

 **Hold it!** Lunix was grinning. "Hmph. You don't have proof that this piece of worthless paper is the source of my fear and anger, don't you?"

That was when Mercury remembered.

*FLASHBACK – PART 5, INVESTIGATION*

" _A-Athena!" Mercury exclaimed, panting. "It's… it's gone!"_

 _Athena looked bewildered. "W-What's gone, Mercury?"_

 _Mercury took a deep breath. "The case file! Remember?"_

*FLASHBACK END*

Mercury recoiled. (" _S-Someone took the case file!"_ ) He quickly regained composure and analyzed the scenario. (" _Could Lunix have stolen it and destroyed it? If so, why is he still exhibiting that level of fear. Maybe…"_ )

That was when he realized something. (" _The offices were swapped. This folder was found in the victim's office. The folder was supposed to belong to my father's. This blue book with the trace of bloodstains was found in my dad's office. The other blue book with the witness's fingerprints and more traces of bloodstains was found in the victim's office. Which means…"_ ) When he made the connection, Mercury let out an earsplitting scream of realization.

"W-What is it?" the Judge inquired, confused.

Mercury pounded on the desk. "Your Honor, I… I think I might have figured out the trick behind the murder."

Prosecutor Angelique raised her head. "Oh? Let's see how well it holds up, little gerbil. The stage is yours."

Before Mercury started, he whispered to Athena, "Please stop me if I say something out of place, okay?"

When Athena responded with a nod, Mercury took a deep breath. "Before the victim worked in the place, the office used to be Lunix's. Basically, the victim's office now was actually Lunix's office before." The waft of Khura'inese tea could only be an indicator that it was his father's office, meaning that the other office where the victim was discovered was Lunix's old office before he became floor head.

So far, everyone was following. "Now here where it gets slightly confusing." He explained that sometime when the defendant and the witness were working on the project, it was inevitable that they would get their fingerprints on both books. One of the blue books belonged to Xeus. And the other one belonged to Lunix, those facts were clear. "However, the previous case regarding the international airport in which cyber-terrorists were responsible brought about a major threat for the witness."

Was it possible that Xeus made another copy of the case file? When asked that question from Prosecutor Angelique, Mercury answered negatively. "Which is why the witness was enraged and furious on how the victim could have acquired some very sensitive information." Mercury was unsure when Lunix could have known about this, but he said that Lunix could have used his position as floor head to try to get into the victim's room when he wasn't there. "But that would leave a record. Perhaps he knew something about the victim? Maybe. Maybe not."

He continued with his train of thought, and not once did Athena interrupt him – maybe because she was too enthralled in confusion to interrupt, or Mercury's version of events was starting to make sense. "On the evening of the crime, Lunix was definitely in the 12th floor. He simply accessed the victim's room one way or another and proceeded to shoot him. Maybe they had a short conversation. However, the deed was ultimately done."

The court took time to digest the version of events presented by Mercury. Half of the court felt as if the story sounded too farfetched. The rest of the court seemed uninterested.

"You have to put some more effort into your first trial, little gerbil," said Prosecutor Angelique. "Your story, unfortunately, has a lot of holes."

Mercury sighed. (" _I know the reviews will say that the motive for murder is so farfetched it makes Plan 9 from Outer Space sound great."_ )

Prosecutor Angelique clawed at the table. "Well, little gerbil? If you stand by the version of events, then you have yet to prove one thing."

"And that is?"

The prosecutor folded her arms. "Well, little gerbil. How could the witness have opened the victim's office door?"

"It's simple, really."

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique outstretched her arm, a clawed hand pointed toward her adversary. "Again, it's not that simple, little gerbil."

"W-Why?"

"Remember, the floor head's ID card will not respond if the occupant of the room is inside, which seems to be the case," Prosecutor Angelique reminded him.

Mercury remembered this, which he reacted with a profuse sweating and a facepalm. (" _R-Right. That."_ )

"And that's not all," continued Prosecutor Angelique, much to Mercury's dismay. "Only the defendant's and the victim's fingerprint together with an unidentified set of fingerprints were found on the victim's door sensor."

 **Objection!** Mercury pointed at her. "That could be the witness's for all we know!"

Lunix flexed his robotic arm while its computer did the talking. " _WHY BOTHER GOING THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE? THAT WOULD JUST LEAVE A RECORD AND I WOULD BE IMPLICATED FOR IT."_

"Therefore the set of unidentified fingerprints could not belong to the witness," finished Prosecutor Angelique. She clawed at the table. "Well, little gerbil? Unless you think this robotic witness is a ghost that can walk through doors, I bet your farfetched gerbil brain could be the future for your career!"

Mercury could not hold it anymore. He let out another scream of desperation now that his adversary highlighted very good points. He had to prove that the witness could have done it. (" _Is there really no way the witness could have opened the door?"_ ) Mercury took another deep breath.

Lunix's bionic eye swiveled in its place as he laughed maniacally. "Well, well, well, my feeble friend. I see you have nothing else to show." He then tapped on the computer on his robotic arm. " _SUCH A SHAME. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN PART OF THE EMBODIMENT OF THE FUTURE, YOU KNOW."_

Mercury almost lost control. "Never!"

Athena grabbed his hand. "Calm yourself, Mercury. Give yourself time to breathe and think this over from the beginning, okay?"

Mercury looked around the courtroom. A prayer. A desperate action. Anything that would give him an idea. His eyes rested on his father, who could offer little but place his undying faith. He turned to Prosecutor Angelique, the same stoic face that horribly reminded him of the disastrous trial. Mercury looked down. The evidence wasn't very helpful anymore. They all pointed to Lunix as the possible culprit, but unless he could produce something decisive, the evidence couldn't work wonders for him. Mercury's eyes shifted around the courtroom – from the Judge, to Detective Gumshoe in the gallery, and then beside him… was Phoenix Wright.

Didn't Phoenix tell him something before the trial started?

(" _Turn my thinking around?"_ )

The Judge struck his gavel. "It seems that the defense is at a loss for words. And therefore, I have no choice but to excuse the witness."

" _A WISE CHOICE. NO BUGS. NO ERRORS."_

Mercury, in one last attempt of sheer desperation, pounded his hardest on the table. **Objection!** "You're not getting away, robot freak! You killed the victim, and I will prove it now!"

The Judge turned to Mercury. "You have one chance to explain, defense. How could the witness have accessed the victim's room?"

Mercury took a deep breath. (" _Turn my thinking around… I was too focused trying to find ways that the witness could have accessed the victim's room. But if I turned it around, maybe… I should find a way that the witness found a way to bypass the record so that he could not leave a record behind."_ ) Using that new line of thought, Mercury declared, "Well, Your Honor. This is how the witness could have access the victim's room…"

He had to think fast, and he only had one chance. He closed his eyes and recollected all of the information presented during the investigation and the trial, bringing about a thought route that would hopefully lead him straight to the answer.


	18. Turnabout Technology Trial pt4

**VISUALIZATION**

" _The real killer could only have been Lunix Metsys and the blue book with his fingerprints makes him all the more likely. Yet, I need decisive evidence linking him to the crime. If there's something in the crime scene, there's one more concern we have to address, and that is…"_

A. fingerprint on the door sensor  
B. the blue book in the victim's room  
C. the conference room security camera

 **Unidentified fingerprints on the victim's door sensor**

" _Unidentified fingerprints on the victim's door sensor... Naturally, the offices were swapped, which would mean the new door sensor would have the victim's, the defendant's and the other person's prints. Whose fingerprints could it belong to?"_

A. Xeus Thinker  
B. Lunix Metsys  
C. Chastain Thymes

 **The fingerprint belongs to Chastain**

" _Right. Xeus's and Lunix's fingerprints were already identified from the other pieces of evidence. Therefore, the unidentified fingerprint could likely belong to Chastain. However, she fainted in the hallway, so she couldn't have opened it. Therefore…"_

A. Her memory is wrong  
B. Someone else opened it

 **Someone else opened the door**

" _Someone else opened the door and then did the murderous intent. If Lunix is the killer, he would know that my dad was in do-not-disturb mode. And since Chastain had fainted and the fingerprints on the victim's door belong to her, then the killer could have easily used something else instead and not leave their mark on the door sensor! That could very well be…"_

A. Chastain's finger  
B. Chastain's hair  
C. Chastain's nose

 **THE KILLER USED  
CHASTAIN'S FINGER  
TO OPEN  
THE VICTIM'S DOOR**

" _That's it! Lunix carried the unconscious Chastain and used her finger to alarm the victim's room. When the door opened, that's when Lunix shot him! Who would've thought that the absence of decisive evidence on the killer… could be decisive evidence against him!"_

With this new realization, Mercury was surely confident that Lunix Metsys, the tech-crazed scientist, was the killer. He faced the witness again.

"Mr. Metsys, the absence of your fingerprints on the victim's door sensor will also be your undoing," Mercury told him bravely.

Lunix glared at him, the robotic arm ready to swing once more. "And how is that possible, my feeble friend?"

Mercury pounded on the desk. "The unidentified fingerprint on the victim's door sensor could neither be yours nor Xeus's since both of your fingerprints were already identified on the other pieces of evidence. Therefore, there is only one person left, and that is Chastain Thymes."

At this revelation, Lunix laughed maniacally, his robotic arm spewing sparks. " _THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE, MY FEEBLE FRIEND?"_

Mercury folded his arms. "I'm not finished. It so happened that Chastain met someone in that very hallway as she was examining the damaged security camera."

Lunix raised an eyebrow, the robotic eye swirling left and right. "R-Really now?"

"It couldn't be any more obvious," answered Mercury. "You picked up the unconscious Chastain and used her finger to open the victim's door."

 **Objection!** Lunix's booming objection echoed around the courtroom. "Prattle on, you fool. Why would I use her own fingerprints to open the door, knowing very well I have an ID card to do so?"

Unfortunately for him, Mercury also had an answer. "Mr. Metsys, you, of all people, should know. Your ID card will only respond if the office is vacant, just like it happened when we asked you to open the defendant's office so we can investigate." He pounded on the desk. "Unfortunately, your ID card would also leave a record signifying your presence that evening. Therefore, you had to do the only other way… use another person's fingerprints! In this case, Ms. Thymes's fingerprints!"

Lunix responded with a small outburst, following by a small explosion from the robotic arm.

Athena nodded. "So that explains the rather strange behavior in the security video." The security video showed the man, taken to be Lunix Metsys, approaching the direction of the camera and trying to access the room using his ID card, to which it couldn't respond because the victim was inside.

"And once you shot the victim," continued Mercury. "You brought Chastain to your office!"

 **Objection!** Prosecutor Angelique countered. "Why couldn't the witness just leave her be instead?"

Mercury already had the answer. "It's simple. If I were able to prove my father innocent without pointing the witness as the killer, all the blame would be shifted onto the other witness, Chastain Thymes."

Prosecutor Angelique was now speechless. She had no more objections to counter, now that her last question was fulfilled. However, in the face of defeat, she looked somehow, somewhat… _relieved,_ her facial expression telling Mercury that it was time to finish it.

"If we were to examine your office, we'd find Chastain's fingerprints somewhere… on the desk, on the couch, anywhere," continued Mercury as he set up for the final blow. "I'd say that's conclusive evidence enough, don't you say?"

Lunix now looked uncomfortable. His words of desperation devolved into incomprehensible grumbles, signs of defeat that Mercury took. The robotic arm was emitting sparks. " _ERROR. ERROR. MULTIPLE ACTIVE THREATS DETECTED._ "

Mercury looked down and smiled. "I'm sorry we couldn't catch up on the past like this… Uncle Loonie." He turned to the witness, whose robotic arm was almost about to go out of control. "You may be the embodiment of the future, but the past… is the past. And therefore… it is time for you to face your future…" with one last and intense finger point to finish his first trial, he declared, "in jail!"

Lunix was gritting through his teeth. His plan exposed, he was defeated. But could he live the rest of his days in jail?

"Jail, you say?"

He took a deep breath and used his robotic arm to pound on the table. "You jest, feeble lawyer." He raised his robotic arm and flexed it. "Putting me in jail means you'll be putting away the greatest mind the world of technology has ever seen! And you will live a future where your world remains forever trapped in the past!" At this cue, the robotic arm suddenly exploded violently, causing Lunix to shriek.

"AAAAAAGH! NOOOOO! MY… MY… MY…!"

The robotic arm also gurgled out beeping sounds. " _EEEEEERRRRRROOOOOORRR!_ " Without warning, the arm flailed around, causing the witness stand to shatter and the terrified Lunix, unable to control his arm and his bionic eye, to move along with the swing. As the robotic arm screeched, it erupted with smaller explosions. The catastrophic scene in the courtroom played for a few seconds until the screeching stopped and the robotic arm stopped emitting sparks. The arm finally died.

"I… I… I was… I was supposed to head… spearhead… the robot project. It was… s-s-supposed to be m-me." His tired and still angry voice broke into the admission of his motive for murder. "I… I was the g-g-greatest e-ever. A-And being put in-into floor h-head meant that I… I wouldn't b-b-be able to t-t-touch a thing. And that k-kid… h-he was out f-f-for me!"

Prosecutor Angelique folded her arms. "Just so everyone knows, it was the defendant, Xeus Thinker, who recommended Lunix Metsys to be the floor head."

Lunix turned to Xeus slowly. "Xeus… y-you bastard." He started limping one step. "Xeus…" Another step. "XEEEEEEUUUUSSSSSSS!" Just as he was about to lunge on the defendant, another explosion rattled the courtroom.

His bionic eye exploded, sending Lunix unconscious as he toppled back to the shattered witness stand. The robotic arm, although severely damaged, made out a few more beeping sounds. " _SHUTDOWN. SHUT… DOOOWW…_ "

The Judge shook his head. "It looks like World Programs Inc. will have to send payment to damage in properties."

Xeus laughed. "Don't worry, Your Honor. I'm sure my son will cover for that."

Mercury flinched. "D-D-Dad!"

The gallery erupted in a fit of giggles. Even Prosecutor Angelique couldn't hold back a small smile.

Two bailiffs rushed forward escorted the unconscious Lunix out of the courtroom. His bionic arm, although destroyed, was still emitting soft electrical sparks.

Prosecutor Angelique read a note, seemingly given to her by Detective Gumshoe before the trial resumed. "There is additional information on the victim. It would seem that the victim… was also one of those cyber-terrorists sent to sabotage the robot project. Whoever sent the victim to do so, we do not know. Yet, perhaps I will try to draw out some more information from Mr. Metsys, when the time comes."

Mercury took a deep breath. (" _So Lunix knew that the victim was trying to sabotage the robot project. Did the case file in the victim's room confirm his worst suspicions? Could that be the motive? In any case, it's too early yet too convenient to say."_ )

The Judge asked Xeus to stand up. "Mr. Thinker, I must say that you must be very proud to have a son."

Xeus smiled. "And I was right to have his services."

Mercury was flushing in embarrassment. He could only hide his face with his palm. (" _Just get it over with… before I go BSOD."_ )

"Anyway, that's that," finished the Judge. "And it is time for me to pronounce my verdict."

Prosecutor Angelique had no objections.

"This Court finds the defendant, Xeus Thinker…"

 **Not Guilty**

At this declaration, the confetti dropped from the ceiling and showered over the defendant, who looked pleased and happy. Mercury was relishing in his first courtroom victory, with Athena looking delighted as well to have aided her services. Prosecutor Angelique, on the other hand, resumed her stoic expression she had at the start of the trial.

"That is all, this Court is adjourned."

* * *

 **September 20  
District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 2**

"Congratulations dad," Mercury said to his father when they saw each other in the defendant lobby. They graced the celebration with a hug.

Xeus chuckled. "I was never wrong to ask for your services, my boy. I am very, very proud of you."

Mercury couldn't help but beam on his father's freedom. A part of him, however, still became morose now that his Uncle Loonie was taken to jail.

"My boy, it is hard to admit what Lunix did," Xeus consoled his son. "Yet, you stood out and… oh!"

"Mr. Mercury Thinker," said a sharp voice.

Mercury and Athena turned around to see Prosecutor Seraph Angelique, a handbag over her shoulder.

"Prosecutor Angelique," Mercury started. His heart started racing.

The prosecutor walked forward until she was in front of Mercury and Xeus. When she arrived, she extended a hand. "Call me Seraph."

( _"Still with the stoic expression."_ )

Mercury was unsure at first if he should extend the courtesy to his adversary. However, his sense of professionalism and duty took over. He shook her hand.

"It would be interesting to work with you someday," she said. "That is, with your technological skills, you could help me with something."

Mercury raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Prosecutor Angelique smirked. "I'm impressed you managed to find out the presence of cyber-terrorists in this case."

(" _Is that praise I hear?"_ )

"I cannot do this alone as an international prosecutor," she told him. "But it is my duty to find out the motives of this group who would want to unleash chaos."

Athena spoke up. "Why do you need Mercury's help?"

The prosecutor looked away. As she did, she took a deep breath as Mercury had been doing for many times in the trial. "There is a new case awaiting me. And I fear it will be something that I will not like. You are very much welcome to do battle again." She looked at Xeus and said, "Congratulations, Mr. Thinker." She congratulated him without even managing at least a smile.

With the vague answer and the rather glum message, Prosecutor Angelique turned around and left the defendant lobby, leaving Mercury and Athena alone.

"Seraph has motives of her own, huh," Mercury remarked. "What compelled her to do this anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Athena asked.

"I'm sure she also has her reasons," Xeus told them. "The fact that we are all together in this case means that… whatever happened a year ago isn't over yet."

(" _She's the prosecutor from that trial. Why would she want to prosecute this case, knowing that I was in it?"_ )

At this point, Phoenix entered the defendant lobby as he was talking to someone in his phone. He seemed to be tense as he mumbled words to the person on the other end of the line.

(" _Wonder what's up with Mr. Wright."_ )

"All right, hang in there," he said and finished his call.

"What's that about, Mr. Wright?" Athena asked curiously.

Phoenix turned around and faced them with a grim look. "Looks like the situation's getting worse."

Mercury gasped. "W-What's happening?"

"It's chaos right now in Khura'in," he said.

"A-Apollo!" Athena said, shocked.

"Don't worry," Phoenix told her reassuringly. "Apollo, Nahyuta, and other brave souls are doing their best to hold the fort. But… they might not be able to do it for long."

"What exactly is happening?" Mercury asked.

Phoenix took a deep breath. "It looks like the chaos has begun."

* * *

 **September 21  
Kingdom of Khura'in**

The screams just wouldn't stop.

Apollo had the law office quickly boarded up when the chaos dramatically escalated. He could hear laser-like shots as if a war was going on, but he could not fathom the kind of destruction that was happening outside. Through the small window slits of his office, Apollo watched the Khura'inese citizens run through the streets while strange-looking men in blue-and-white clothing pursued them. They were holding strange handguns that shot out red beams of lasers, reminding Apollo of sci-fi space adventure flicks he used to watch with his best friend years ago in the Space Center. However, the horrifying reality was unfolding before him.

"Search the premises," one of the soldiers ordered. "It must be somewhere in this city."

And somewhere not very far off, someone was speaking through a megaphone. "People of Khura'in. We do not want to bring harm to you or your children. However, if you do not give us what we want, then you will leave us no choice."

Apollo was gritting through his teeth. (" _Dammit. If only I could do something."_ )

The terrified voice squeaked under one of the desks in the office. "W-W-What's happening?"

"Just stay down," he told the terrified person. "If they get in, I'll reason with them."

Just as Apollo closed the folds, the door suddenly burst open and one of the warring soldiers entered the room. He pointed his laser gun at Apollo, who had his hands up.

"Where is it?"

Apollo had been in this situation before. However, the circumstances at present had changed, and he knew that this unnamed soldier would shoot him on sight if he didn't give them the answer. "W-What are you looking for?"

The soldier, impatient, loaded his weapon. "You know what landed here last night, don't you?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the slightest clue," he told the soldier, reasoning with him. He did his best to look clueless.

The soldier pointed the gun at Apollo for a few more seconds before he lowered it and left the office. Apollo took a deep breath.

"A-Are they gone?" squeaked the voice under the desk.

"For now," Apollo answered, careful not to be overheard. "Just stay down until I tell you to do so."

He quickly peered outside the office. The chaos was already focused on the other side of the bazaar, giving Apollo the opportunity to board up the office once more. He had never felt this tense and defenseless.

(" _Last night, something dropped from the sky on the outskirts of the city. Nahyuta and I investigated the incident, but the investigation turned out to be meaningless… until this happened. And right in the middle of a case, no less. Looks like it's going to be a very different day in the Justice Law Offices… while chaos continues to unfold in the streets."_ )

 **End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _And that's a wrap for Episode 2: Turnabout Technology. Yes, the motive is somewhat convoluted, but it'll make sense in the future episodes._

 _The final title for Episode 3 is "Passing of A Turnabout."_


	19. Passing of A Turnabout Invstg1 pt1

**PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY: GLOBAL OPERATION**

 **~~~ EPISODE 3: PASSING OF A TURNABOUT ~~~  
** ~~~ INTRODUCTION ~~~

… Playing audio tape.

" _June 15. The space shuttle Phobos just took off smoothly and is flying through the skies into outer space. It's carrying with it supplies for our astronauts, engineers, and scientists in the International Space Station. It's routine, really. Nothing much."_

" _June 17 local time. The space shuttle arrives in the station. Supplies are delivered."_

" _June 24 local time. Phobos returns to the Space Center, carrying with it some of our crew with their valuable research findings. The team gathers to welcome them back in a celebratory arrival."_

" _June 28. Lead researcher Dame Mosley is found dead in his office. A stab wound was the cause of death. There are no suspects yet. Investigation is still on going. When autopsy finishes, Dame will be buried. His research findings will be privatized by the Space Center until further notice."_

" _It's been fifteen years since Mosley's death. His findings were publicized, although rather updated. It says about possible consequences of a cybernetic-like explosion observed in space and how such a thing could be replicated. Tests quickly followed."_

" _And then we have the results. The explosion is caused to short-circuit every electrical unit caught within its radius and permanently damage or severely cripple their computer units. I… I'm not allowed to say anything regarding the matter. However, it is clear that this kind of test should not be used as a weapon. The team is planning to dismantle all equipment related to the testing and…"_

*BANG*

Silence for a few seconds.

" _I… I've been shot. He… he… Mo… Mosley's… alive."_

Audio tape ended.

…

* * *

~~~ PART 1: INVESTIGATION (KHURA'IN) ~~~

 **September 21  
Justice Law Offices**

Justice Law Offices was moving nicely ever since it started a year ago after the Khura'in Revolution. The dilapidated building that used to be legendary attorney Dhurke Sahdmadhi's became more inviting as funds obtained by the office were used to renovate the space, buy new furniture, and hire a new assistant to help Apollo with the paperwork. The flock of Khura'inese lawyers from neighboring countries returned to the kingdom and set up their own offices as well after being properly reinstated – although the process was still tedious – and a school was set up to train people to become lawyers. Ever since the ascension of the new queen, though still quite young her age, the kingdom bolstered to reform its legal and judicial system. The actions of Apollo Justice on that fateful day in the High Court brought about the change in the mindset of the people, bringing about a revolution that ended the tyrannical reign of the former queen.

(" _Time to get to work…"_ ) Apollo arrived at the office earlier than usual, having been called by a prosecutor to help investigate a strange incident on the city's outskirts. It wasn't a murder case, but Apollo felt as if something big was bound to happen.

"Oh, Mr. Justice!"

Apollo was surprised. He arrived too early, but his assistant was even earlier.

"Thea?"

The assistant had just clambered from under her desk.

(" _What was she doing in there?"_ )

"Sorry. Dropped my pen. Almost lost it to a small crack in the floor."

Apollo chuckled. "Heh. I guess the renovation still isn't complete, then."

(" _This is Thea Sis'tahnt, a law student currently taking her school break. She's been with the office ever since she started taking a part-time job to help finance her education."_ )

One of the reasons which Apollo would never reveal why he accepted Thea to do part-time in the office was that Thea looked strangely similar to an orange-haired attorney he knew very well due to her hair getup. The only differences to that attorney was that Thea had a honey blonde hair color and a fair skin complexion. Her attire looked to be semi-formal for Khura'inese standards: a brown vest over a pale-blue short-sleeved polo shirt. The vest was adorned with Khura'inese art designs. When Thea raised her right hand, it showed a red tattooed Khura'inese symbol for "change." When she spoke, her voice was a bit squeaky, though she was energetic and full of excitement.

"I've been called by Nahyuta to help investigate some important matter outside the city," Apollo told Thea. "I'll be back when the investigation's done."

He watched Thea's somewhat somber reaction. Though she wouldn't show it, Apollo knew by perceiving that Thea had a massive crush on Nahyuta, though she was more of a fangirl.

(" _Heh. Same old day. Whenever it comes to Nahyuta, she's definitely the self-proclaimed number one fan."_ )

"Where will you be?" Thea asked.

"Not too far from the city, I hope," Apollo answered. "By the way, please get the files organized so that I can start working on them when I return."

Thea nodded and made a salute as if Apollo were some high-ranking military official. It made sense, Apollo was a highly-respected attorney in the kingdom after all.

(" _My name's Apollo Justice. It's been a year since I made the fateful decision to leave the Wright agency back in the United States. Khura'in, after all, is my spiritual home. Things have been quite rough in the first few months being with myself, but the new queen's aid has been very beneficial. I hope something big happens. We've rarely had murder cases ever since the revolution."_ )

* * *

 **September 21  
City Outskirts**

During the leisurely days, Apollo ventured around Khura'in recollecting memories he had as a child. He remembered some of the spots he and Nahyuta used to play and travel together with his foster father. The city outskirts was one of his most cherished spots. It was where Dhurke's home used to be and was now just stretches of rice fields planted close to a river. The place Apollo was headed was not too far from that area. He knew he arrived when he saw a small team of police and Nahyuta himself, clad in his white-motif prosecutorial robes, minus the silk sash that usually flowed around him.

"I take it you know what happened?" Nahyuta started.

"To be honest, I'm clueless," Apollo answered.

Nahyuta directed Apollo's attention to the point of interest. "You'll find out once you see it for yourself."

They trekked down a small hill until they arrived to what seemed to be a small wreckage site containing a large steel container that usually was strapped onto ten-wheeler trucks.

"This wasn't here a few days ago," said Nahyuta. "It seemed to be here only last night."

"Last night?" (" _So this was why Nahyuta called me up so very early in the morning."_ )

The black steel container looked very ominous and uninviting. Yet, Apollo couldn't help but satisfy his curiosity.

"Have you already examined its contents?" Apollo asked.

To this question, Nahyuta asked for a copy of a photograph from one of the investigators. He gave the photograph to Apollo.

"Inside the container is this," replied Nahyuta.

(" _W-What in the world is this?"_ )

The photograph showed a dead female person inside a translucent block of glowing blue liquid. There appeared to be a few more of the same blocks in the container as well.

"Any ideas?" Nahyuta asked.

Apollo shook his head. (" _Although… why does this person look like I've seen her from somewhere…?"_ ) He returned the photograph. "Has an autopsy been conducted?"

"Cause of death is believed to be a stab wound," answered Nahyuta. "As for the victim, it seemed that the victim is not of Khura'in origin." Nahyuta further explained that because of the chilly temperature inside the steel container, the ice-like liquid made it difficult for the autopsy performers to determine the actual time of death. However, he said that the body might have been inside for at least two days.

"Suspects?"

Nahyuta frowned. "Best we know, it's not from anyone in this country." A thought came to him. "If Her Benevolence can perform the Divination Séance, then there's a good chance we may find out what happened."

Apollo thought it was a good idea. However, he knew that it would be difficult.

"I know," said Nahyuta, appearing to read Apollo's facing expression. "Without the name of the victim, we cannot understand this instance."

"So what do you plan to do with this situation?"

"We'll continue sealing this area off from the public," answered Nahyuta. "Do know that no arrests have been made." He looked back at the steel container, where two investigators emerged from it and were looking confused. "I apologize for dragging you into this," he told Apollo. "I was hoping you have at least an idea on the victim's identity, let alone their nationality."

(" _Well… that didn't make my day for some big break."_ ) Apollo asked to see the photograph again one more time. He looked at the photograph. The victim's face reminded Apollo of someone whom he met when he was still working with Phoenix. Did Apollo know this person from somewhere? The translucent nature of the block made it hard for Apollo to see what the victim was wearing. He could see one thing on the victim's collar that stood out.

"Nahyuta," said Apollo. "The victim could be a lawyer."

Nahyuta's eyes widened slightly. "A lawyer, hmm?"

Apollo pointed to the victim's collar. It wasn't very clear, but it seemed that there was something golden attached to it, very similar to Apollo's attorney's badge and the position he was wearing it on.

"I'm not sure if the victim could be from the US," continued Apollo.

Nahyuta nodded as he received the photograph. "I see… I shall continue the investigation from here. If there's anything interesting I would like to ask, please make yourself available."

(" _A lawyer from across the ocean? How did she make its way here?"_ )

"Prosecutor, I found something," declared one of the investigators.

Nahyuta's attention turned to the investigator behind the steel container. Apollo followed him as they approached the investigator.

"What have you found?" Nahyuta asked calmly.

The investigator pointed at something on the bottom-right part of the steel container. "We managed to remove the rubble and dirt on this area and found this."

(" _A symbol of some sort?"_ )

The symbol looked like a triangle with two parallel lines forming at its base. Below the symbol was a name: _Summerbridge._

Apollo muttered the name. Had he heard it from somewhere? (" _Summerbridge. That was the name of a tech company in the United States. Summerbridge. Wait!"_ ) He snapped out from his trance in trying to remember the name. "Nahyuta, I know this symbol."

Nahyuta smirked. "It so happens I do know something about it as well."

(" _Ah right. He's an international prosecutor, so he should know something about the world."_ )

Nahyuta and Apollo took turns in explaining what Summerbridge was. It was a tech company with its headquarters in Silicon Valley in the United States. Summerbridge helped in research in the Cosmos Space Center by developing the system needed to program the robots for the GYAXA space program. The company itself dedicated to developing both hardware and software and was an emerging business in the tech market. Recently, Summerbridge also took an odd turn in developing medicines in collaboration with a pharmaceutical company, probably to demonstrate their technology and manufacturing prowess.

"This block of strange liquid," Apollo told Nahyuta as he looked at the photograph in the latter's hand. "Could this liquid be from that medicine?"

Nahyuta had no response, but Apollo could sense that the prosecutor was entertaining the possibility.

(" _The big question remains: how a container from a foreign country suddenly appeared in Khura'in."_ )

"One thing is for sure," Nahyuta said. "This could not have been from a truck. The nearest road is not paved and quite too narrow for a ten-wheeler to pass through. With the absence of any drag marks from the container, there is only one conclusion."

Apollo had followed Nahyuta's line of thinking. "It could have fallen from the sky."

Nahyuta smiled. "Quite something absurd yet possible you would say in a court of law."

Apollo smirked. (" _Nahyuta knows me too well."_ )

"I will call the airport for this matter, specifically air traffic control, for data of planes that passed overhead Khura'in," said Nahyuta. "If something interesting happens, you will know."

"Thanks." (" _Looks like my job is done here."_ )

* * *

 **September 21  
Justice Law Offices**

Thea was nowhere to be found in the office when Apollo returned. Apollo read a note on his desk stating that Thea had to run some family errands by going to the market and would return soon. Apollo was considerate, knowing his assistant's socio-economic condition. He could have also been better off, but being an orphan his whole life, Apollo knew the considerations on the outlook of life. He was also impressed to see his files neatly arranged in such a brief time. (" _Guess Thea could work here full time once she graduates. But her school doesn't resume until October."_ )

The Justice Law Office also contained a guitar, in which Apollo learned to play over the past few months. He wasn't a very good singer, but the off-time from work allowed him to mellow in the Gavinners (disbanded, much to Apollo's dismay). There were mementos of Apollo working together with his former co-workers, Phoenix and Athena. And there were also items for him to remember in the previous cases he tackled. Pictures lined up on the walls of his desk, and Apollo fondly remembered these memories. Memories of him almost washed away together with Nahyuta only to have his foster father save them in the end were some of the best ones. Memories of him having late-night talks and his blind pursuit of revenge on the one who killed his best friend were some of the worst, yet still memorable, ones. Apollo looked at these pictures over and over again.

Apollo was about to start on the guitar when he heard the office door open.

"Mr. Justice, are you here?"

Apollo turned to the doorway. "Oh. Ahlbi!"

Ahlbi Ur'gaid, one of Apollo's young friends, entered the office with his loyal dog, Shah'do, on his head and his rather bulky satchel by his side. In the year Apollo knew him, Ahlbi had grown up modestly to be almost Apollo's height and quite tall for a boy in his early teens.

"What brings you here, Ahlbi?"

Ahlbi took out something from his satchel and gave it to Apollo. "Here!"

Apollo received a letter. He knew who the letter came from, since he had been receiving these kinds lately from someone. Whenever he received these letters, Apollo prayed that his office would be given a working desktop computer so he could email. Khura'in was quite underdeveloped in technology, but Internet, email, and social media were not strange languages for its citizens.

(" _It's the same letter from Athena."_ )

"Thanks Ahlbi," Apollo thanked him. "Still holding good?"

Ahlbi smiled, his missing tooth continued to grow. "Yup!"

Ahlbi had started becoming a junior apprentice of a tourism agency. He wanted to promote Khura'in to the world and would begin his high school education once October rolled around. Apollo smiled, knowing Ahlbi was doing well. "That's great to hear! Thanks again!"

Ahlbi left the office and closed the door behind him.

(" _Now what do the folks back there have to say?"_ )

Apollo opened the letter and started reading the contents. It also contained a photograph of Athena and her close friend, Juniper Woods, sitting together in what seemed to be one of the malls where he usually hung out.

" _Dear Apollo, Hope everything's fine! We've been tackling cases well together with Mr. Wright and Mercury."_

Apollo smiled. In previous letters, Athena introduced Apollo to Mercury by sending him a picture. While the two never met personally, Apollo had come to know Mercury's tech-savvy nature and helped out Athena in her previous trial. Once, he even wrote back to Athena where she was thought to have a crush on the new attorney, to which Athena replied in her next letter with a doodle that showed an angry face.

" _It's not like the office has seen enough action since you've been gone. However, we're still holding down the fort. Mr. Wright has been going overseas many times. I guess the name 'Phoenix Wright' must hold some legendary status among defense attorneys."_

Apollo chuckled. He couldn't be prouder to be an apprentice of the legendary defense attorney, whom he even defeated in one civil trial – but only because of disturbing circumstances.

The letter continued on to detail Athena's usual adventures and misadventures. Apollo smiled, laughed, and grimaced at the mental pictures formed in his head whenever he continued reading. He also heard that Trucy started college and was going to major in psychology, presumably according to Athena to understand the psychological effects of magicians. There were pictures of Trucy's simple 18th birthday celebrated together with some close friends of the agency, including Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth (much to Apollo's surprise) and a man wearing a scruffy khaki trench coat that Apollo presumed to be the detective Phoenix was talking about.

" _A lot has happened since the last letter I've sent. I hope I can see you soon. Or better yet, surprise us one day by just saying hi and dropping by the office. Hope nothing bad happens before we visit!_

" _Love lots, Athena._

Apollo kept all of the letters he received from Phoenix and Athena in a drawer in his desk. Before folding up the letter, he read the postscript, which caused him to flinch.

" _P.S. Junie misses you."_

It was a known secret in the agency that Athena's close friend, Juniper Woods, had a massive crush on him. Unfortunately for Apollo, that secret was often used by Athena and Trucy to blackmail Apollo into doing certain things.

Thankfully, no one was around to see him blush. Not until…

"Mr. Justice, I'm back!"

(" _For the love of the Holy Mother!"_ )

Apollo immediately tucked the letter away in his desk just as Thea closed the office door behind her.

"Oh, that was swift," he commented.

"So, you read the note, huh."

Apollo nodded. "I admit, this arrangement you've done to my files is rather impressive."

Thea chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Th-Thank you, sir."

"Anyway, if I may ask, what exactly did you do together with Nahyuta?"

(" _It's no surprise I somehow hired a very chatty assistant. Might as well satiate her curiosity."_ ) Apollo narrated that they found something interesting that seemed to appear last night in the outskirts of town. He did not mention about the dead body inside the container, but Apollo covered it by saying that he was asked to confirm a person's identity.

"The identity?"

"Do you probably have any idea?" Apollo asked. There was little possibility that Thea would be involved, but any leads for him would be good.

Thea paused for a moment. "Hmm, if it happened last night, no one would know about it, right?"

Apollo turned to the drawer where he tucked away the letter hurriedly. He remembered the last lines of the letter before Athena signed her name. Unfortunately, that hope would have to be whisked away now that this discovery about his assistant could not be denied.

"Thea, don't lie to me," Apollo said, rubbing the wrist with his bracelet. "You know something about last night, don't you?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Welcome to Episode 3: Passing of A Turnabout. This episode alone will span two countries tied together in a single case, much like SoJ's "Turnabout Revolution." However, investigations will be simultaneous, especially if you read the last part of Episode 2. So what does Apollo's assistant know about the victim? Find out in the second part!_

 _PowerZone_


	20. Passing of A Turnabout Invstg1 pt2

**Author's Notes:** _I'm back and I apologize if the update took long. I've been going nonstop into seminars related to my profession. Plus, I've been playing nonstop in the Nintendo Switch. Anyway, here's the second part of the third episode: "Passing of a Turnabout."_

* * *

Thea was taken aback. "M-Me sir? I… I don't understand."

(" _That's right. Using my bracelet, I can find out a person's deception through their subconscious habits that they display as they are saying it. The fact that Thea has that subconscious habit means that she must know something about what happened."_ )

"Then I invite you to say it again with more confidence," said Apollo. "Tell me you weren't involved on what happened last night." He massaged his bracelet wrist and prepared to go into high focus as he searched for his assistant's nervous habit.

" _It happened last night, so no one would know about it, right?"_

Apollo studied her mannerisms. Her eye? Her arm? Her hand? Somewhere in the body? Did a piece of her clothing move suddenly? He watched again.

" _It happened last night…"_

No twitches.

"… _so no one…"_

The most suspicious part of the statement had Thea swallow her words by moving her throat. There, Apollo knew.

 **Gotcha!** "Stop right there," Apollo told his assistant. "Thea, when you said 'no one,' your throat unceremoniously moved around."

Thea flinched. "H-How did you…?"

"Please tell me what really happened," Apollo said.

Thea looked away. "B-But if I did, w-would you believe me?"

(" _She practically admits that she knows about something. But how do I get to convince her to open up?"_ ) **Take that!** Apollo unpinned his _attorney's badge_ on the table and pointed it for Thea to see. "Thea, my first creed lies in the belief of my client. Should things take a wrong turn in the investigation, I will see to it that I will prove your innocence no matter what." He smiled. "So trust me on this."

Apollo couldn't believe it. His assistant whom he hired to do part-time could very well be a potential suspect in an unusual case about to unravel.

Thea exhaled slowly, sadness and fear wrapping herself.

"On my way home last night after a few drinks with friends, I stumbled on a container that was half-open," she started. "I didn't know where it came from. But…" Thea's story described what she did when she opened the container. The dark surroundings made it difficult for her to discern what was happening, but she clearly described glowing containers of some unusual substance. "The biggest surprise in my discovery came when I saw someone." Thea received a shock of her life when she saw someone in one of those glowing containers and was weak but _alive._ "I didn't know what to do… I just picked up something nearby and I started to try to pierce the container, but it was too late… she closed her eyes."

Apollo digested the information so far. He knew that Thea would be a potential witness to the incident, but he couldn't tell if Thea committed murder. All Apollo knew was that Thea did something with the crime scene – not tampering, as she seemed to be trying to rescue the victim.

"Did you call the police?" Apollo asked.

Thea shamefully shook her head. "I… I was too shocked."

"I understand."

"D-Do you think I'll be implicated?"

"For what?"

Thea was fiddling with her thumbs. "You know… for murder or anything?"

Apollo reached back for his attorney's badge and pinned it back to his collar. "You did not do it, right?"

"I… I don't know," she said. "When I struck that thing into the container, I thought it hit her body."

"Was it a knife?"

"I don't know."

Apollo took a deep breath. (" _Things are getting more complicated."_ ) He had to think ahead. If Thea would be considered a suspect, then Apollo would have to act fast. "They'll be performing the initial Séance first to determine if you might have done it. But, on the other hand… I'm actually _glad_ you told me about this."

Thea's eyes widened. "H-How could you say that?"

Apollo smiled. "It takes a lot of doubt off my mind. I imagined the police suddenly barging into the office and then arresting you on the charge of murder. Imagine how I would react to that."

Before Apollo could continue, his phone rang. (" _Must be Nahyuta. He might have found out something."_ ) He excused himself and went to the other side of the office as he answered his phone. "Apollo here."

"I have news," came Nahyuta's voice. Apollo listened closely. "According to air traffic, an unidentified plane flew over Khura'in but was flying too low to be identified by air traffic control. It seems to be a cargo plane."

"Could that cargo plane be responsible for the container?"

"It's too late now," said Nahyuta. "That plane could be anywhere in the world."

"But did air traffic control get a reading? You know, something like they caught it on their radar or such…?"

Nahyuta paused. "It seems that they did, but they wouldn't tell me what it was."

Apollo nodded slowly, not that Nahyuta on the other side of the line would see, but Apollo felt as if the situation was about to get tighter. "About the attorney. Have you found out anything?"

"Nothing yet."

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up."

When Apollo finished taking the call, he returned to Thea, still sitting patiently.

"So… what happened?"

Apollo sat down on the desk and began to look for a folder in one of the shelves near his work desk. "It's related to what I did this morning," he answered Thea's question. Apollo's fingers dribbled over the folders until he reached one that was labeled, _Summerbridge._ (" _I knew it was familiar because I had encountered it before."_ )

"Does this name jog your mind?" Apollo asked Thea as he put the folder on his desk.

Thea looked at the name of the folder for a few seconds. "Oh! We tackled a case on that during law school," she answered. Thea narrated that Summerbridge was the center of an incident that included claims of illegal drug smuggling a few years prior. The claims, however, never reached court because no illegal drugs could be found in its premises.

"Sounds like something very shady," remarked Apollo. "The container that landed here in Khura'in belonged to Summerbridge, apparently."

 **Summerbridge Case File added to the Court Record.**

(" _If only we had a computer, I could do some serious research."_ )

"So… what do we do now?" Thea asked.

Apollo shrugged. (" _As things currently stand, Thea could possibly be the number one suspect. If she's arrested on these charges, then I will have to defend her. But why do I get the feeling that something unusual is about to happen?"_ ) He stood up.

"W-Where are you going, Mr. Justice?"

"Back," he said. (" _I want to see it for myself. Something about Thea's story doesn't hold up."_ )

* * *

 **September 21  
City Outskirts**

The site was less guarded than it was while ago. However, Apollo noticed someone familiar loitering around the area. He quickly approached her.

"Ema?"

Ema Skye was crouched on the ground and was using some sort of chemical on one of the bottom parts of the container. When she heard her name, she turned around and stood up.

"Apollo? What brings you here?"

(" _I should be asking the same question."_ )

Ema turned around. "I guess Prosecutor Sahdmadhi already told you about this."

"You're unusually updated."

Apollo looked at the container and realized that Ema's presence meant something. "Wait. Ema, if you're here, that means…"

Ema took out her cellphone. "It's not like I'm always sent back here anyway… I just arrived this morning."

"You know something about this?"

Ema was still busy with her phone. "It's buzzing around the science world. There's a new wave of accusation of illegal drug smuggling regarding the company to which this container belongs to."

(" _So she's also in the know-how."_ )

"And I also believe that Nahyuta showed you what's inside, right?"

Apollo nodded. "Unfortunately, I can't identify accurately the person." (" _And there's that nagging feeling I know this person from somewhere."_ )

"Well, it doesn't seem that anyone from this country could be the killer," commented Ema. "I wonder what's the deal with Nahyuta suddenly getting fired up."

"Fired up?" Apollo wondered.

"You know the victim is a lawyer, right?"

"I know that."

(" _Ema Skye is a forensic investigator. She goes back and forth between countries assisting certain prosecutors. Ema can also be very helpful when the situation demands it…"_ )

"But there's something I don't understand," said Ema. "Of all the places that the container could have been dropped from the sky, why here?"

Apollo had no answer to that. He was still reminded that there was a potential witness to the state of the victim.

"Did you get a closer look inside?" Apollo asked.

"Not yet," answered Ema. "We've been given orders by Nahyuta not to enter without his presence."

That answer made Apollo disappointed. (" _I'll just have to wait then."_ )

"What brings you here?" Ema asked the same question earlier.

"Well," Apollo started but held himself back. (" _I can't tell Ema about Thea's story, otherwise she'll be rounding up for an arrest. But she's no police officer."_ ) Instead of baring the details, he asked, "Can I have a look around?"

Ema scanned the area for a moment. "Unfortunately, I was given orders not to enter if he wasn't around."

Apollo heard her for the first time. "But there aren't any orders that I could investigate if I just looked around from the outside, right?"

His cleverness did a soft double-take on Ema. "You're clever, you know that?"

Apollo grinned like an embarrassed schoolkid.

"Well, the order not to investigate inside was the only one given, so I don't see any reason to stop you," said Ema.

"Thanks!"

Apollo turned to the ominous-looking container. The site where he and Nahyuta discovered the source of the container remained unburied, the Summerbridge name and logo still clear. However, Apollo felt as if there was something else he wanted to see. He circled the container carefully to avoid slipping in the dirt or getting his shoes caught in it. A mild rain fell last night, which meant the container was slightly buried in the dirt. (" _Looks like the rain fell first before the container did."_ )

An officer stood guard to the entrance of the container. As long as the officer stood there, Apollo wouldn't be allowed inside the container. Apollo knew that it was no use persuading the officer and he would have to wait until Nahyuta returned from his dirt-digging.

Apollo's attention was diverted to the surrounding area. "If the container fell from the sky as the mild rain stopped," he said to himself, "then there should be more dirt around the landing area." Apollo imagined that the hard landing should have made the container sink a little deeper into the dirt and that more dirt should have splattered around the landing area. (" _But it doesn't seem to be the case… so why?"_ )

 **Container added to the Court Record.**

After further examination, Apollo could not find any physical abnormalities on the container. There was no sign of warping, denting, or rusting. Because of the black color of the container, it was difficult to spot signs of blood traces or some other splatter on it. He had to end his investigation.

"Seen enough?" Ema asked when Apollo approached.

"Yeah," answered Apollo. "However, something about the container doesn't make sense." He presented his investigation results, to which Ema looked puzzled.

"I think you're right," she said. "There are no marks from the road, so the container could not have fallen out from a truck. If it fell from the sky from some plane, then the container should have been buried deeper into the dirt, given the rain last night."

(" _The container also happens to be upright, for some strange reason."_ )

"You think it could come from a helicopter?" Ema asked suggestively.

Apollo thought about the suggestion. If the container came from a helicopter, then it would make sense that the container would have a softer landing if the helicopter hovered close to the ground. However, Apollo spotted a few problems. "Well, someone should have witnessed the helicopter – after all, they're very loud to not be noticed. Also, why would they go to the trouble of putting the container out here of all places?"

Ema nodded. "Looks like it couldn't be a helicopter after all."

"It indeed came from a cargo plane," said an airy voice behind them, causing Ema to jump.

Nahyuta appeared from out-of-nowhere like a ghost.

"Prosecutor Sahdmadhi," said Ema.

"What did you find out, Nahyuta?" Apollo asked.

Nahyuta looked at the container and its surrounding areas. "Your reasoning that the container could not have fallen from a helicopter is sound, indeed. Therefore, it could only have fallen from a higher altitude… from a cargo plane, no less."

"But the area around the container should have more dirt splatter," countered Apollo.

Nahyuta closed his eyes as he posed the prayer stance. "That I agree. But then, is it not possible someone could have tampered with the area?"

(" _Rats! At this rate…!"_ )

When Nahyuta opened his eyes, he was looking at Apollo. "A cargo plane of unidentified origin was spotted flying over Khura'in airspace sometime before midnight. There were no other planes that flew over the airspace until the domestic airport opened this morning."

"So, it could only have been that cargo plane," muttered Ema.

"This is not some light matter," Nahyuta said gravely. "The fact that the victim inside the truck is a lawyer will make it even more difficult for Her Benevolence to contend with. After all, this will escalate into an international crisis if the matter is not resolved immediately."

Apollo understood the gravity of the situation. However, there was no murder case to work with. He only had one witness. (" _Thea could have not done it, right?"_ )

"That's why you're here, Ema?" Apollo turned to Ema.

Ema smiled. "At the prosecutor's request, he also asked you to assist in this forensic investigation."

(" _Guess I'll be having a crack at that powder again. Oh wait… that was inappropriate."_ )

"We will be investigating the container, including the victim," Nahyuta told them. On cue, Ema handed the prosecutor and the defense attorney a pair of gloves and wore her own.

"This is great and all, but why are you asking me to assist you in the investigation?" Apollo asked Nahyuta, not understanding the motives.

Nahyuta closed his eyes. "The victim is an American lawyer. The moment this fact reaches the ear of the magistrate will mean a lot of harm for the reputation of the country. And with the legal system still rebuilding, I felt the need for… transparency in the investigation."

"America and Khura'in have just starting building working relations," Ema told Apollo. "An embassy is about to be constructed."

Apollo nodded, still not fully understanding Nahyuta's motives. (" _Whatever works for both sides, I guess…"_ )

"Shall we go?" Nahyuta asked.

The three walked briskly to the container's hatch where the officer standing guard stepped aside to let them pass. Nahyuta, though not muscular-looking, managed to wrench open the door and pull the door aside as the container door made an uneasy creaking noise.

The smell inside the container was revolting for Apollo and Ema. At best, it was a concoction of medicines that made the nose bone-chilling dry. At worst, the smell made Apollo's head burn whenever he took a whiff of the medicinal smell. The first minute getting used to the surrounding was uncomfortable, but Apollo and Ema quickly adjusted to the smell.

Inside the container were thigh-high tempered-glass crates containing a bright-blue liquid that seemed to glow in the dark. The crates had varying alphanumeric codes plastered across the top. Near the back of the container were larger ones that were almost twice Apollo's and Nahyuta's height, and one of them contained the victim's body. The victim was still in the same state as when Apollo was shown the photograph.

(" _This is unsettling…"_ )

"Unsettling indeed," Nahyuta said rather calmly. "Whoever did this must be banished into the Hell of a Billion Piercing Blades."

Apollo cringed, not at the thought of the hell Nahyuta described, but the horrible concept of it.

"Well," Ema spoke, "hell aside, I'm here to assist in forensic matters. I can handle fingerprinting, blood trace detection, and substance analysis."

Apollo knew about fingerprint and blood trace detection, but he was puzzled about the third. "Substance analysis?"

"The crates here contain liquid substances as medicines produced by Summerbridge," Nahyuta clarified. "It is for this reason I asked Ms. Skye help us with the substance analysis."

Ema explained briefly that substance analysis would allow Ema to use a gadget to get the approximate components of certain liquids. "It can get traces of even the smallest bits. Rather than explain into greater detail, it's best I just show you." With that she took out a bottle of water from her satchel. "It's just water here; but this is mineral water, so you'd expect a few more in the mix."

The gadget she was using had a pointed end in which it would do the analysis when it met the liquid. There was a small screen in which it would display the results of the analysis. Ema dipped the pointed end into the water, to which the screen lit up and displayed the words "ANALYZING SUBSTANCE."

The analysis took roughly ten seconds to complete. The screen flashed "ANALYSIS COMPLETE" then showed the results of the analysis. Various components showed in the screen, some of which Apollo could identify such as hydrogen, oxygen, smaller traces of calcium, magnesium, and sodium.

"Well, at least my bottle water isn't poisoned," she said, smiling as she put away the substance analysis apparatus before gulping a mouthful from her water.

"Pretty handy to have," Apollo remarked. (" _I'll have to give this substance analysis a go as we investigate. All I have to do is talk to Ema for any forensic tools I would like to use. I feel like I could very well be a forensic investigator myself."_ )

"I will do a closer examination on the crate with the victim," Nahyuta told them. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask as well." He walked off to the rear end of the contained and began his cursory examination.

"Time to get started," Apollo said Ema. "First order of business, I'd like to know the components of the medicine in the crate."

Ema looked at the nearest close. "Hmm, it'll be difficult to examine if the crate is sealed tightly. Unless there's even a slight passage in the crate that would allow the device to get a good reading, I'm afraid it won't work."

Apollo nodded. (" _Hmm, if the container did drop from the cargo plane, the hard landing should have dislocated some of the crates. Could at least one of them have been forced open?"_ )

To entertain those thoughts, he approached Nahyuta, whose gloved hand was on the crate and was examining for any physical abnormalities. "Nahyuta, do you have an idea how the victim could have entered the crate?"

Nahyuta answered, still focusing on his investigation. "It doesn't seem as if the victim entered the crate of her own will. It seems as if her body was dumped there."

(" _Dumped there… so that means…!"_ )

Apollo's eyes drew to the top of the crate. Could the large crate have been recently opened?

"Ema, I'd like to borrow your substance analysis device-thingy."

Ema grunted. "It's a substance analysis apparatus." She took out the apparatus and tossed it to Apollo, who caught it.

"What are you doing there?" Nahyuta asked.

Apollo clambered atop one of the smaller crates. "If the body was dumped into the crate, it would mean that the crate was opened at one point."

"I see," Ema said, her eyes lighting up. "So it's possible to move the cover?"

"I just… have to find a locking mechanism… or some sort." Apollo noticed that the top of the crate was not sealed like the rest. The crate did not have the alphanumeric code unlike the other ones. However, a lock could be disengaged in which the crate would slide open. Apollo did not need to open all the way to the end. "That should do it." With the apparatus, Apollo dipped the pointed end into the medicinal liquid.

(" _The smell's even more revolting."_ )

Once the words "ANALYZING SUBSTANCE" appeared on the device's screen, Apollo quickly shut the crate to prevent more of the pungent smell from filling the container. Ten seconds later, the analysis was completed to which a myriad of elements and chemicals filled up the screen.

"What's all this?" Apollo asked, presenting the device to Ema.

Ema received the device and read the analysis quietly. "Hmm, the medicine is made up of complex chemicals, even I have little idea on some of the minute traces. However…" She went to the end of the analysis. What she read made her gasp.

"N-No way, it couldn't be…!"

(" _What's going on? Don't keep me in suspense!"_ )

"What's happening?" Nahyuta approached quickly after hearing Ema's small outburst.

"Prosecutor Sahdmadhi, this… this is terrible!"

"What have you found out?" Nahyuta asked.

Apollo felt clueless.

Ema frowned. "Well, we know Summerbridge is a respected American tech company with a small branch into medicines, right? So why…?" She showed Nahyuta the results of the analysis, to which the prosecutor's eyes lit slightly.

"So… it would seem my suspicions are on the mark," said Nahyuta slowly.

"What is it that I'm missing out?" Apollo put himself in the discussion.

Ema answered tensely. "The analysis showed the usual components most medicines would have, but this one… seems to have something extra."

" _Methampetamine,_ " said Nahyuta. "An illegal drug. In Khura'in, the possession and use of illegal drugs is punishable by death."

Apollo flinched, his curiosity turning into confusion and panic. (" _If Thea snuck into the container last night… and something happened… could she be implicated for possession of illegal drugs? If so, the worst fate could await her!"_ )


	21. Passing of A Turnabout Invstg1 pt3

"Hey, Apollo? Are you alright? Apollo!"

It was the last word that let Apollo snap out from his mild panic. At first, he was ready to defend Thea if ever she was considered a suspect to the incident. But with the international implications and the prospect of a death penalty looming, Apollo felt unsure if he was up to the task. The legal system in Khura'in still wasn't solid and there were bound to be loopholes, but the death penalty for possession of illegal drugs had been around in Khura'in even before the terrorizing regime of the previous queen.

"I… I'm alright," he lied. "I'm just surprised about the international implications." For some strange reason, he could feel his bracelet compress.

"The gravity of the situation is going to escalate," Nahyuta forewarned. "But the first order of business is to find out if the victim was still alive when the container landed here."

Apollo looked up. (" _From a fall at least a hundred feet from the air?"_ )

"The plane was flying at a low altitude," said Nahyuta. "If the container were dropped from at least two hundred feet from the air, there would be no chance for the victim to be alive upon crash landing."

(" _So what Nahyuta's trying to establish if… Thea… might have killed the victim here…"_ )

Apollo took a deep breath, ignoring the pungency of the smell. "Nahyuta, how did you know the victim was an American lawyer?"

"The cargo plane's takeoff point was in New York City," he answered. "While it is a bit presumptuous, I can only assume, for now, that the victim may have been in the cargo plane from that point on." Nahyuta further explained that the air traffic in Khura'in traced the route of the plane by contacting air traffic control stationed in the east coast, which also picked up a signal that was ultimately traced to New York City.

"That's… quite high-tech," remarked Apollo.

"It's basic in the aviation industry these days," said Ema.

Apollo frowned. He had to wonder how an American lawyer ended up on the wrong end of the cargo plane. (" _Did she just happen to be on that cargo plane that time?"_ )

"The fact that the airport picked up the signal as an unidentified plane flying at low altitude is something that concerns me," said Nahyuta. "And the fact that it came from the United States and dropped this container all the way out here in Khura'in, it makes up for quite a convoluted plot."

(" _I guess all the roads we can pave will ultimately point out to why this happened in the first place."_ )

"But all we have is a dead body and tons of illegal drugs," Ema said, her voice lower than usual.

"Making matters even more complicated," finished Apollo.

The three of them pondered over the situation for a few seconds before Apollo started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ema asked.

"Back to the office," answered Apollo. (" _I need to tell Thea about this. If I can convince her to speak up, then I can present her as a witness."_ )

* * *

 **September 21  
Justice Law Offices**

When Apollo returned to the office, he found Thea sitting on the office couch. She appeared restless.

"Thea?"

When Thea heard her name, she nearly jumped. "M-Mr. Justice!"

Apollo told Thea to calm down and take a deep breath. "Listen, Thea. I've gone to the area and found out a few things of my own. However, I will have to ask you a few more questions. And this time…" He raised his wrist to emphasize the bracelet. "… I'll be watching your every move."

Thea looked forlorn. However, she could not lie to her boss.

"What exactly happened last night, Thea?"

Thea sighed. She repeated the same story she told Apollo an hour ago, this time with additional detail as if she remembered them in better detail.

"This object, could you recognize what it was?"

"N-No," she answered. "But I know it was long because I tried to pierce the box, but to no avail."

"Did you throw it aside?"

Thea tried to remember. "I… I think I did."

Apollo frowned. "But we saw nothing of the sort during the investigation. Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes, Mr. Justice! Please believe me."

Apollo did not feel his bracelet contract. While Thea was being nervous about the possible consequences of her encounter, her truthfulness on being at the scene of the incident solidified Apollo's belief that she did not do anything wrong to commit murder. However, he was still puzzled on one aspect of Thea's story.

"You said the victim was still alive when you saw her?"

Thea nodded. "Yes sir, she was. Her eyes opened for the briefest of moments. But that's all I saw."

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead to digest Thea's story fully. (" _Judging from her reaction and the events she did, I guess she was trying to save the victim. However, it was just circumstance that made her extremely lucky because…"_ )

"Thea, I think you should know something else related to the incident," Apollo told her. He explained to Thea calmly that the container containing the victim's body had traces of an illegal drug, and Thea knew too well the consequences of possession of such.

Thea's voice was trembling. "A-Am I g-g-going to b-be put to –"

"Don't even think about it!" Apollo stopped her.

At that moment, helicopters whirred from a distance as the noise grew louder.

(" _That's strange. There's only one helicopter in the entire country and that's used to transport prisoners to the Royal Penitentiary."_ )

Quickly, Apollo went out from his office and scanned the skies.

(" _W-What in the…?"_ )

As the deafening whirring of the helicopters, or some modified enlarged version thereof, passed over the city, some of the Khura'inese in the streets were looking up in confusion or horror. Many of them were pointing up to the sky and babbling in Khura'inese.

"What's going on?" Apollo asked one of the nearby locals.

The local was too terrified to answer, his eyes still transfixed on the helicopters, which now held steady over the city.

In Khura'inese, another local shouted, "Get inside!"

Just as the locals started springing into panic mode, the helicopter doors opened, revealing soldiers in strangely-suited mechanized-like armor. What happened next would be one that Apollo and the rest of the country would not forget.

* * *

 **September 21  
City Outskirts**

One of the officers in the outskirts quickly stepped inside the container. "Prosecutor Sahdmadhi, there's a situation going on in the city proper!"

"What's going on?" Nahyuta asked.

"The city is under attack!"

When Nahyuta heard this, his eyes widened. "What?"

The three of them immediately escaped from the container and watched the skies. They watched in sheer horror as the unsettling-looking helicopters started to open fire at the city. They were firing lasers, something that the Khura'inese knew from watching foreign sci-fi flicks, but none would ever witness them up close until today.

"A-Apollo," Nahyuta whispered.

* * *

 **September 21  
Justice Law Offices**

"Apollo? What's happening? I can't hear you!"

Apollo had told Thea to seek cover under the table while Apollo had crept behind the sofa. He was on his cellphone, with Phoenix Wright on the other side of the line, which was peaceful. Was Phoenix in the courthouse?

"Mr. Wright, it's complete pandemonium!" Apollo had to brace himself as an explosion sounded nearby, startling the warba'ad in the bazaar. "This strange cybernetic army appeared out of nowhere! The city is under siege!"

Mr. Wright exclaimed in a voice Apollo could hear even over the pandemonium around him. "What?!"

"Listen, Mr. Wright, I've… I've got something to tell you."

"Apollo! I'm not going to lose you like this!"

"No! It's nothing like that! Listen what I have to say." In rapid order, Apollo detailed the incident about the container and what he knew. In less than a minute, Apollo completed it with a request for Phoenix to hunt for details about the American lawyer.

"How about the others there? How about Her Benevolence?"

Another explosion, a softer one, rocked the office. "No update. The soldiers can't fight back with their weapons."

There was a pause. "Listen, Apollo. If anything happens, keep us updated. I'll be dispatching Athena there shortly to help you out."

"A-Athena? B-But why?"

"Apollo," said Phoenix. "Your investigation is at a dead end because you don't have enough info. What your witness could be experiencing is a level of fear that you cannot comprehend. She can help you going. But in the circumstances…"

(" _Air travel to Khura'in is going to be very messy after all this."_ )

"Can you ask Prosecutor Edgeworth to help out?" Apollo asked.

"I'll try, but I can't promise. Stay safe."

"I will," said Apollo as he ended the call.

The yelling just wouldn't stop.

Apollo had the law office quickly boarded up when the chaos dramatically escalated. He could hear laser-like shots as if a war was going on, but he could not fathom the kind of destruction that was happening outside. Through the small window slits of his office, Apollo watched the Khura'inese citizens run through the streets while strange-looking men in blue-and-white clothing pursued them. They were holding strange handguns that shot out red beams of lasers, reminding Apollo of sci-fi space adventure flicks he used to watch with his best friend years ago in the Space Center. However, the horrifying reality was unfolding before him.

"Search the premises," one of the soldiers ordered. "It must be somewhere in this city."

And somewhere not very far off, someone was speaking through a megaphone. "People of Khura'in. We do not want to bring harm to you or your children. However, if you do not give us what we want, then you will leave us no choice."

Apollo was gritting through his teeth. (" _Dammit. If only I could do something."_ )

The terrified voice squeaked under one of the desks in the office. "W-W-What's happening?"

"Just stay down," he told the terrified person. "If they get in, I'll reason with them."

Just as Apollo closed the folds, the door suddenly burst open and one of the warring soldiers entered the room. He pointed his laser gun at Apollo, who had his hands up.

"Where is it?"

Apollo had been in this situation before. However, the circumstances at present had changed, and he knew that this unnamed soldier would shoot him on sight if he didn't give them the answer. "W-What are you looking for?"

The soldier, impatient, loaded his weapon. "You know what landed here last night, don't you?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the slightest clue," he told the soldier, reasoning with him. He did his best to look clueless.

The soldier pointed the gun for a few seconds before he lowered it and exited the office. Apollo took a deep breath.

"A-Are they gone?" squeaked the voice under the desk.

"For now," Apollo answered. "Just stay down until I tell you to do so."

He quickly peered outside the office. The chaos was already focused on the other side of the bazaar, giving Apollo the opportunity to board up the office once more. He had never felt this tense and defenseless.

(" _I can't believe I'm doing this, but Holy Mother help all of us."_ )

And at that precise moment, a fierce explosion rocked the area as Apollo's office was caught in it. In that fraction, Apollo lost consciousness.

* * *

 **September 21; 6:22 PM  
Justice Law Offices**

Apollo woke with a start. He could smell rubble and fire. His head was gazed to the sky so he could see the moon. The light of the moon allowed Apollo to see the extent of the damage caused by the last explosion before he lost consciousness. The office was completely blown apart. Apollo, partially protected by the sofa he hid behind after the confrontation with the soldier early, looked terrible but was otherwise unharmed. He was slightly thankful that he did not lose his memory in case he bumped his head as the explosion occurred.

"T-Thea," he said weakly. Slowly, Apollo clambered to his feet, only for his right foot to stumble as a sharp pain caused Apollo to wince. His right foot was twisted. He cursed under his breath.

Using his left foot and his hands to support his search around the office, he slowly pushed aside, with great effort due to injuries he sustained, desks and tables. He lost his balance once, causing him to fall on his right foot, which shot an amount of excruciating pain, causing Apollo to scream.

It occurred to Apollo that the sounds outside were those of cries of help. He could very well join the cacophony, but his mind was focused on one thing: searching for Thea. He refused to believe that the explosion took her life.

"Thea?" Apollo called out weakly as he clambered up, using the back of a sofa as support.

The sirens of ambulances could be heard nearby.

"Thea?"

Apollo continued his search. He saw his desk, damaged but not upturned. Thea was hiding on the desk next to it, so she could not be far.

"Unnngh…"

Despite the soft cries outside, Apollo heard it.

"Thea!"

There was movement under one of the damaged tables. Immediately, Apollo limped over to the table and delicately lifted the table as he knelt. As he tossed the table aside, he fell over to his right, causing his right foot to twist even further, registering another level of excruciation. Apollo cursed loudly.

If the pain was something unbearable for Apollo, what Apollo saw was utmost terrifying.

Thea was still alive, but her breathing was laborious. The light of the moon and the soft lights outside the office from the partially-damaged buildings made Apollo see a severe wound on Thea's left shoulder. A wooden splinter from somewhere was piercing it.

"Thea!"

Apollo crawled over using his left leg to where Thea was.

"H-Help," Thea whispered.

(" _Oh no… at this rate…!"_ )

Apollo looked around. It was difficult to see the rest of his office in semi-darkness. He could not make out a cloth, or anything that could help with Thea's wound. Yet, Apollo knew it would not be wise to pull out the splinter without doing serious damage leading to blood loss. He had to seek help.

But how? He was injured himself and he could not stand properly. Could he ask for help?

"Help! Somebody!"

No help came even after a minute. Most of the cries were concentrated on the other side of the street. The sirens of the ambulances were not getting louder.

"A-pol-lo," Thea said weakly.

"You're not going to die here," he told her reassuringly. Without thinking, Apollo pulled out his cellphone. Unfortunately for him, while his cellphone was still working, the siege somehow destroyed cellphone communication. Even while emergency calls would still be working, there were none responding. The influx of emergency calls made it impossible for Apollo to reach emergency services.

"Dammit!" Apollo shouted at the helplessness over the situation. (" _What could I do?"_ )

It was a long shot with a lot of risks, but the only way for Apollo to get some help was to endure through the unbearable pain. Slowly and delicately, Apollo helped himself up and dragged a nearby desk so that he could kneel on his left and help Thea to her feet. It was a laborious process as Apollo had to be very careful that the splinter would not come into contact into something solid. One careless mistake and he would kill her – literally.

"Apollo," Thea whispered.

"I'm going to get you help," Apollo told her reassuringly. "Stay awake."

"I…"

The first step was unbearable. He was wobbling on his left leg while supporting Thea through the rubble.

The next step was even more unbearable than the last. Apollo persisted.

The third step was not even better. His mind was focused on one thing: save Thea or she dies.

The fourth step ultimately became the coup de grace. His left leg stepped on something that caused his angle to twist, causing immeasurable pain for Apollo. That also meant he dropped the severely-injured Thea down to the floor, which would ultimately cause instant death if the splinter hit.

Apollo quickly massaged his left leg as he looked over. His few seconds of panic turned into relief.

Thankfully for Apollo, Thea was lying face-down, which meant that the splinter did not hit the floor, as Apollo feared. However, it was delaying the inevitable. His assistant would die in front of him because no one responded for help.

"T-Thea, are you alright?"

Thea was not responding. She had a far-off look in her face.

"No, no, no!"

In his drive to help his assistant, Apollo tried to clamber back to his feet, but the twisted left ankle and the bones on his right one fractured meant that it was completely impossible for Apollo to even stand up. He reached up for the sofa nearby him, but it was out of his reach. Even crawling for mere inches was herculean without suffering through severe pain.

The soft cacophony in the distance without anyone nearby to help them brought a message to Apollo.

(" _Is this how it feels to watch someone die in front of you?"_ )

As his mind started to numb, he thought of his best friend long passed. His passion as a defense attorney was always kindled in his desire to help people who had no one on their side. But the painful and grueling experience of today reminded him that he was just a man with limits. And realizing his limits made him open up to the reality that he could not save everyone.

His hopeless eyes met Thea's, her breathing started to slow down. He knew it was the end for her. And he would be bringing the suffering and regret of not being able to help her fully in the time of crisis.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed.

In a more audible voice, Thea responded with a very weak, "Thank you."

She closed her eyes.

Tears flowed out from Apollo. Thea's imminent death in front of him lit something else inside Apollo. Through the tears and the unbearable pain, Apollo felt that spark to help his friend even as she had given up. With the golden thin string of possibility and hope that Thea could still be saved, Apollo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"ANYONE? HELP!"

"Apollo!"

There was movement outside the office followed by heaving panting.

"Apollo!"

Apollo slowly raised his head. The savior was already helping him to his feet, but Apollo buckled.

"Can't you stand?" The voice of Ema Skye registered.

"I can't," Apollo said weakly. "B-But please! My assistant!"

Ema's attention was drawn to Thea's lifeless body.

Swiftly, Ema went over to Thea and examined her. She checked for vital signs. "She's still responding," she said. "But we don't have enough time."

"Take care of her first," Apollo said weakly.

Another voice joined. "Apollo!"

Apollo recognized this as Nahyuta's.

"They're here," called out Ema. "Prosecutor Sahdmadhi, please direct emergency services here. We have someone in critical condition."

Nahyuta looked around and assessed the situation. He nodded and was off in a dash.

"What happened here?" Ema asked worriedly.

"An explosion," answered Apollo. "Our office was caught in the blast."

"This is your assistant, right?" Ema asked.

"Yeah," answered Apollo.

Ema explained that they witnessed the pandemonium from the city outskirts, but they could not enter the city because of the chaos. The remainder of the police was able to secure the city once the invaders left. She also said that EMTs were in full activity to assist anyone injured. Ema also assessed that casualties of the siege could be in the hundreds, giving a painful reminder to Apollo that Thea would added to the list if her help was not administered.

"What happened to the container?"

"It seemed that those soldiers in strange suits were after the container," answered Ema. "When they saw it, all action was directed to the container. They… they flew off with it." She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness they didn't open fire at us. We were hiding under one of the nearby trees. Still, I am glad to see you're alive."

"Please help Thea," he told Ema. "S-She…"

"I understand your drive to save her, but you didn't have to be so reckless," Ema said softly.

"It's not that," said Apollo. "Thea is my assistant. And… she knows something about last night."

Ema gasped but quickly regained composure. The life of the witness was now top priority. "I… I see. Very well. I'll do everything I can."

"Thanks, Ema," Apollo said weakly as he exerted a great amount of effort to sit up behind the couch.

Apollo processed the incident. The drive to help people who have no one in their side was the very reason he became a lawyer, and he understood it fully. He looked sadly at the lifeless Thea, her head on Ema's knees as she kept Thea's head steady above her body. (" _Thea doesn't deserve to die this way."_ )

He cursed under his breath. The key to understanding more about the unfolding incident was gone. And with the container, the soldiers in strange suits left a city in ruins and an amount of unnecessary bloodshed. Apollo clenched his fist. If Thea died from the meaningless bloodshed, he would make sure that these people would pay the price. (" _Whoever was responsible for this, it's no simple matter. Given the surprise attack, something else is at play. And given the circumstances, people on the other side could very well be involved. And the only way to gain closure from all this I guess… is to find the truth."_ )

The siren from the ambulance was getting louder.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _For such a minor character, it was heartbreaking for me to write a death scene especially when that death is in front of Apollo. Well, of course it isn't Apollo's first time he's seen someone die in front of him (Turnabout Serenade *cough* *cough*). Anyway, I won't be uploading new chapters frequently since school season is back (I'm a teacher and classes in our country start in June). However, once the chapters continue to roll, I hope you guys continue to be invested. More suggestions welcome, and I'd also like to hear your predictions as well!_

 _PowerZone_


End file.
